The Music of the Heart
by Arthur Ciel Kirkland
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has never known what it's like to be in love, he didnt think he ever would, much less plan on it. He didn't need love to survive. But what happens when odd ends meet? As we know love can be found in the most surpsising and unlikely of places...
1. Chapter 1

The Music Of The Heart

Plot- Kyoya Ootori has never known what it's like to be in love. He didn't think he ever would, he didn't need love. But what happens when odd ends meet? As you know love can be found in the most unlikely of people and places.

Characters- Kyoya Ootori (main) seems to be a heartless business man, not able to be read by emotions, and is very good at getting what he wants he doesn't need love, but when his father is forced to sponsor a commoner girl will he find love in the last place he thought he could? In a commoner?  
Kay (Main)- a red headed American who fell into a bit of bad luck when her parents both died in a horrifying train crash. After years of living on the streets or in the slums, barely scrapping by, an unlikely person shows up and supports her, offering to pay her admission to the most prestigious school in Japan, Ouran Academy. You have to take the good with the bad, so she takes the opportunity, but is forced to work for the Ootori's in her spare time exchanging for room and board. She hated Kyoya at first, but perhaps it's because they are so cold toward each other. Eventually will their hate turn to friendship and then turn to something more?

I looked at the large jet plane feeling very inferior. It was huge I had never seen something like this before. Then again I had never been able to go on an international travel either. I had meager savings, barely enough for food, so lets just say I didn't have time for travel. What was I doing here then you ask? Well, some rich business man walked in on me cleaning up the restaurant I worked in part time, but since I thought I was alone I was singing and dancing, around the tables, like a modern contemporary piece. (Flashback)

"_he had it comin' he had it comin' heonly had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, if you'd a seen it i betcha you would have done the same"_I went back into my speaking voice for the monologues that the song had dividing the verses. "_You know how people have those little habits that get you down?...like Bernie, you see Bernie liked to chew gum, no not chew, __pop__, so one day I come home from work and I'm real irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy, and there's Bernie, laying on the couch drinking a beer and chewin no not chewing __**poppin' **__and I told him I said if you pop that gum one more time…and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots…in to his head." _I danced twisting and contorting my body, spinning, using the rag I had to spin and accent the moves. "_He had it coming he had it comin he only had himself to blame if youd a been there if you'd a heard I betcha you would have done the same!"_ It wasn't until I heard the applause when I stopped and my blood ran cold. I took my headphones and spun around, looking at a tall man in a suit. My eyes were frightened.

"What do you want with me?" I asked shakily.

"Nothing, I was just telling you you are a very talented singer, and I don't think I've ever seen anyone dance with more passion than you."

"Thank you, I can only dance a little bit of contemporary."

"Hmm…" he said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "How would you like to go to Japan?"

"J-japan? I don't have the money for that! What's in Japan for me anyway?" why the hell was I talking to this man? Just because he had a suit on? I didn't understand that.

"The prestigious school Ouran academy." He said. Wasn't that a rich kid school.

"I don't have the money." I said coldly the man chuckled making my Irish anger flare up.

"Oh my dear child, I think that your talent is worth investing in. I will pay for your tuition."

End Flashback.

And that is how I got here, with my meager belongings in a small carpet bag that used to belong to my mother. I waved goodbye to the family that I had been staying with. Mr. and Mrs. Torez were some of the nicest people ever. They told me to save my money, and didn't charge me for rent. I hugged them, them speaking to me in Spanish, "Meja, take care, don't get hurt, okay?" said her dark brown warm eyes crinkling a little with tears.

"Si," I responded in Spanish. "I will I promise!" I hugged them both.

"Miss Katrina!" the business man called.

"Coming!" I called back. "Please be careful I love you." I hugged them.

"Here take this." pressed one last thing into my hand before pushing me off toward the plane waving happily. The man took me by the arm and led me into the plane. My eyes widened to the size of plates,

"This is amazing!" my normally cold attitude was melted to show my true amazement at the splendor of the plane. He chuckled and my walls built back up again. I settled into reading a book until I remembered what had given me. I opened up the small package. A tamale, her famous tamales and the recipe card that came with it! As if I needed the recipe, I demanded her to teach me as soon as I tasted it. You haven't lived until you've tasted the magnificence of the Torez Tamales. Wo other things were tucked in the husk. A note telling m to be creful and that they loved me like there own daughter, and three hundred dollar bills. Holy shit! How the hell could they afford to give me this. The back of the note explained. It read, we give you the money to help you a little bit, we know it isn't much but we hope that it'll help in some way or the next-Love Mr. Antonio Torez and Mrs. Cecilia Torez. My eyes brimmed with tears but I held them back, not wanting to show that man how much I cared.

"Katrina, there is one thing I have to tell you. I will not be able to have you live with me, I don't think you would want to either, my son wouldn't leave you alone."

"Oh? How old is your son?"

"Sixteen. But do not fret, I have arranged for a good friend of mine to take care of you." How was I supposed to react to this? I could only hope that they were friendly.

Kyoya's POV

I finally woke up around noon the sun shining bright in to my eyes. At least no one tried to wake me up this morning. I was tired after being forced to stay up at all hours of the night to do Host Club financing. My phone rang loudly, causing a headache to form in my front lobe. It was Tamaki. Of course that idiot never knew when to leave someone alone. It was Sunday damn it! It's my day off. I answered it anyways.

"What do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"Kyoya! Mon ami! My father is bringing back a girl today, she's staying with you!" he exclaimed loudly in my ear.

"What? You're talking nonsense Tamaki." I ran a hand through my black hair. Tamaki sighed dramatically over the phone.

"My father say's he's bringing back a prodigy from America, he's enrolling her in Ouran!" he said slower.

"You know what, explain it better to me, we'll go get coffee." I said hanging up promptly after. My head was still groggy so he didn't make any sense. Fifteen minutes later, I was ready, I walked out the door and to meet Tamaki at our favorite coffee house. He was already sitting there in all of his blond glory.

"KYOYA!OVER HERE!" he yelled waving his arms frantically. Idiot I sat down to find that he had already orders some fru-fru drink with whipped cream and chocolate and caramel.

"Coffee, Black." I told the waitress when she came up to ask me for my order. "So," I said turning to my blond headed 'husband' "What's all this about my family taking care of a prodigy?"Tamaki smiled stirring his drink a little bit.

"Yeah! Dad said that there's a girl that he want's to invest in. She's a singer and a dancer apparently." He frowned a little bit. "He said that he doesn't want me bugging her so she's living with your family. Oh and she doesn't know how to dance with a partner." He added as an after thought.

"Why didn't my father tell me about this." I pondered out loud. Tamaki shrugged slurping his drink noisily.

"So! I figured we could go see her!" he exclaimed smiling. "Come on let's go!" he said pulling me by the arm down the street, I could barely take the twenty out of my wallet and yell keep the change before he pulled me around the corner and out of sight. Damn that Suoh, he was always causing me to lose money unnecessarily.

"Tamaki, where exactly will she be?" I asked, pushing up my glasses as he dragged me along.

"At the airport silly!" Tamaki exclaimed continuing to pull me along as if I was some sort of ragdoll. I stopped him.

"Do you realy think that they are going to let two teenage kids see a private jet plane land?" he pouted. "Exactly. Now why don't you let me go back home, so I can sleep?" he just pouted some more and walked home with me.

"You're so boring Kyoya! Why don't we do something we don't need sleep that badly." I turned on him.

"Well, if you were actually able to use a budget maybe I wouldn't have to stay awake so late!" The two of us continued to bicker as we walked down the street.

Kay's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder awake.

"Miss? Miss? MISS?" exclaimed the steward in my ear. He was lucky that I didn't punch him, I had to have my sleep or I would be pissed off for a very large portion of the day. The man, Mr. Suoh his name was offered me his arm as we walked off the plane.

"Mr. Suoh? Where are my bags?" I asked. That carpet bag was the only thing left that I had of my mother. And my father's acoustic guitar!

"Don't fret my pet." (that sent shivers down my spine) "They are being sent to the Ootori's house, where you're staying."

"Oh, and to be able to stay there I work for room and board right?" He nodded solemnly. I hope it wasn't because I had to stay with the Ootori's or if it was because of the prospect of work that I was going to have to do. "Where are we going?" now the man was leading me down a street with a bunch of really nice shops.

"You'll see in a minute." I was getting increasingly worried, though my morals told me not to show it. The man, , was my patron and the reason I was going to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, but something told me he was a bit of a pervert. We walked and stopped in front of the biggest most amazing music store I had ever seen! I ran in like a kid in a candy shop. THERE WAS EVERY INSTRUMENT EVER! Full rooms dedicated to it and it's music, the piano, clarinet, trumpet, digeridoo, oboe, acoustic guitar, and….the holy grail of all music, the electric guitar. Not to mentio there was anything you would ever need, amps, headsets, recording equipment, microphones, and sheet music sheet music sheet music galore! They even had a little guitar hero station (It's a guilty pleasure.) I turned to , eyes as wide as plates. He chuckled.

"I want you to pick out your favorite instrument in this store, and I'll buy it for you." He said. I graciously bowed my head.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I exclaimed. "You hav ebno idea how much this means to me." Then I ran over to, what else the electric guitar room. I looked and looked and looked until I found the perfect guitar. She was cherry red, and angled perfectly. Paired with a union jack guitar pick I was set to go to town with this bad boy. I took it off the wall and it was like I was in heaven. It was balance, and perfection! I almost expected the holy choir to start singing and Jesus himself to come down and tell me, 'Katrina O'Reilly, it was written in the stars, that you and this guitar were destined for each other, go kick ass.' And then he would rise back up to the sky. Then I ran over to find probab;y the most awesome guitar music book ever, it had green day, and my chemical romance, and All American Rejects. How this book got into Japan was a pretty good question, but I was so happy I didn't really care.

"That one?" Mr. Suoh asked. I nodded happily. He went to the front counter and purchased it. "There's a recording studio here, I am rather interested in what you would sound like professionally." I walked overran got in the booth, the awesome Australian owner of the store explained to me how it worked smiling. Then he walked over to play the digeridoo.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked biting my lip. I loved to sing, but I never thought that I was an good at it. I wasn't even very involved in music other than school. I stayed after and (the proper choir teacher) taught me the opera and Broadway music that I sang, Emily (a good friend of mine, the assistant choir director) taught me how to control my voice to sing pop and rock music. Matt the pianist taught me o play dad's acoustic guitar, as well as the clarinet, violin, and the piano. Let's just say that I spent a lot of time in the choir room and auditorium after school. In fact Emily told me she had never seen me smile until I was singing after school.

"Anything!" he exclaimed smiling. Okay well that narrowed it down a bit, thank you Mr. Suoh. I sucked in a breath and decided to sing a capella (or without music to those of you non musical folk)

"_Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you, that is how I know you go on, far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on, near far where ever you are I believe in my heart that the heart does go on once more you open the door_ _and you're here in my heart and my heart and my heart will go on and on. Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till were gone, Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on." _I launched into the chorus again _"Near far wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on once more you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on you're here there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe inn my heart and my heart will go on and on…" _I sang with my eyes closed fearing the reaction. I couldn't sound good! What would do? Send me back to America? I opened one eye to see, everyone gaping at me, including the store owner who had abandoned his digeridoo, and several customers. Mr. Suoh himself gaped for a bit but then smiled as if to say, 'Yeah, I'm financing her'.

"Come now Kay, let's get you to the Ootori's house." I heard gasps and murmuring about me, they said things like,

'She was amazing' and 'how can anyone possibly be that good?' the store owner came up to me and gave me a book on 'Country theme songs'.

"I think you would enjoy this luv." He said. "I certainly hope to see you again, the book is on the house."

"Thank you so much sir!" I exclaimed walking out the door and getting into a limo. (LIMO!)

Kyoya's POV

I got back to my house and of course that idiot didn't want to leave, so he and I hung out. Then I heard my father get home, and call me to his office. I turned to Tamaki as I got up.

"Don't touch anything."I instructed. I knocked on my father's office door.

"Come in." I did so. "Kyoya." He greeted/stated.

"Father."

"As you seem to know now, there is going to be a young lady who's going to be staying with us." I nodded, this was probably the girl Tamaki had been referring to earlier. "However, I'm also aware that she is going to work for her room and board." Hmm that was interesting. I wonder why she had to do that. "Pretty much she's going to be a new maid, but I don't need one, and your brothers both already have one." He paused to take a sip out of a china cup that was sitting on his immaculate desk. "So I'm giving her to you, make sure she is taken care of, I don't have time to be bothered with her." He instructed and then dismissed me with a wave of the hand." Tamaki was waiting for me in my room eagerly, like the faithful puppy he was. Idiot.

"Soooo….What happened?" he asked at first trying to act nonchalant (pshh as if Tamaki could do that, I mean come on, it's TAMAKI) and then pouncing on me for information.

"Father just told me that the girl is to be my new personal maid." I said pushing up my glasses and opening up the book I was reading for literature.

"WHAT!" Tamaki exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Not so loud. And you heard me."

Tamaki made a 'ponder' face. "Why would she have to work? AND FOR THE SHADOW KING NO LESS!"

"You're so loud!" my head ache from earlier was coming back. "I was wondering that myself, and what was wrong with her working for me? It's not like I'm going to hurt her." Tamaki just began to stutter, when I heard the door open. I opened my door and peeked through. Mr. Suoh and a short redheaded girl. The girl who was to be my new maid. Hm this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Music Of The Heart

**Hi guys new chapter already, I hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and those of you Kyoya lovers he's mine. XDDDDD ok I need to get on with it don't I?**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did I swear to god I would have already married Kyoya.**

Kay's POV

led me through the house telling me where this was and where that was. He acted as if this was just a normal apartment, not a large manor, a modern day castle more like. He turned to me pausing his tour. It seems needless to say but I was very intimidated by the large house. Why would anyone need a house this big in the first place?

"You could stay in a room in the house, or" he sighed. "There is a small type of apartment out back."

"I'll take the apartment thank you." I said hurriedly walking off to find it on my own.

"That's what I thought you'd say." He sighed again, and told me to run along while he talked to . I walked quickly through the large house trying to find my way to the back so I could lie down. Jet lag got to me, and moving to Japan is a pretty big deal for someone who's only lived in California her whole life. I know what you're probably thinking, 'Wow California are there movie stars and surfers everywhere?' no I lived in Sanger. A little rinky dink town overruled by Mexicans and Mormons, but there is a really good Chinese restaurant there.

I kept walking hoping to find my way quickly through this labyrinth of a house. I turned a corridor, and then turned another, and then another. "Damn it!" I exclaimed. Everything looked the same! I didn't know if I was going in circles or what was the deal.

"I'll take it you're lost." Said the smooth baritone of a man who was now clearly standing behind me.

"Yes." I said with the little dignity I had. "I am lost. How can you not be in this house?' I threw my arms up in frustration.

"Well try living in it for sixteen years." oh crap. He lived here? Well then…"Where are you trying to go?"

"To the apartments out back." He nodded letting the information sink in. Then he took my hand and directed me. "Here we are." He said. Oh thank the lord above this apartment looked normal.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." I know it was probably rude, but then I ran off to go get my guitar before I forgot where the apartments were. Case and music book under arm I made my way and unlocked the door with the key that Mr. Suoh gave me. It was normal inside, that is to say VERY nice to my standards. I flopped down on the soft bed, case landing gently next to me. I lay there for a few seconds before I rolled over and opened the guitar. Oh look an amp. I plugged the guitar in strumming a couple of chords carefully. Fully tuned, beautiful, magnificent shade or red, with a light hue if glitter. I set the music book on the desk. Green day here I come!

Kyoya's POV

I was about to usher Tamaki out the door when Mr. Suoh came to do it for me. Finally rid of the blond I could focus on what was really important here. That girl. She didn't ask me who I was nor did she acknowledge that I was in fact one of the masters of the house. She brushed by me offering a single thanks and like that she was gone! I don't think anyone has ever treated me so before in my life. My room was closest to her apartment so it would be easy to keep an eye on her. From my room I could see her sprinting back to her room with a…guitar case, it looked like, in her hand. Hm so she was a musician. It wasn't until later that night when I found out if she was any good or not. I was getting ready for bed, already in my pajamas, when I heard what else but music. All guitar no lyrics. It was fast, and seemed rather jarring and almost violent I suppose. Most certainly not the music that a young lady should be playing, but I will say I was rather impressed with her skill. The different chords she struck were perfectly on key. I stayed awake late listening to her, she went through multiple songs of that nature until she finally decided to go to bed.

**The next morning**

**Kay's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Damn. I needed to get up . I begrudgingly pulled myself out of bed, and splashed cold water on my face. I had only just brushed my teeth and gotten dressed when I heard frantic rapping on the door.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed running to get the door. It was a maid looking a little frightened. "Did you need something?" I asked as politely as possible, you see I'm not exactly the happiest riser.

"Well miss-"

I cut her off, "Don't call me that, call me Kay." She nodded calming down a little.

"Kay, Master Kyoya requires breakfast now." I looked a little confused quirking an eyebrow at her. "You were assigned to be his maid." Ahhhh I see now, this was the work I was going to do to pay for room and board.

"Ummm okay, what do I do?"

"Just go ask him deary." She smiled and walked off. Okay then that cleared up nothing. I stopped on my way into the house to grab an apple from the kitchen, and to ask where 'Kyoya's' room was. I opened the door to a great big room with a bed on the middle where there seemed to be a very thin long human sleeping.

"Excuse me? Sir?" I asked carefully. Was I supposed to poke him? Now I was going to have to take the American approach. "Wake up! You need to start getting ready for school!" I exclaimed pulling open the curtains. He growled and propped himself up. I took on a happy smiley demeanor. "Now, what would you like for breakfast your highness?" I asked sarcastically bowing over my hand.

"A bagel, and a cup of coffee." He ordered. Aww he reminded me of myself when I wake up! I brought him his food on a silver plate. (yes really, a silver plate) and sat down at the coffee table where he was eating, and continued to munch on my apple. He looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"Eating." I answered. If I was going to work for this guy I may as well show him who I really am. I'm not willing to change for anyone. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"oh yeah," I stood. "I'm Katrina O'Reilly, your new maid, I play guitar, and am going to be attending Ouran Academy. There all done." I sat back down.

"You're going to be attending Ouran academy?" I nodded.

"Then you might want to get ready now, you have to go pick up the uniform from the headmaster."

"Uniform? What kind of uniform?" I asked. He gestured to his. Whew I thought it would be some frilly girly shit in a pastel color.

"Well, I'm going to go, I'll be back when you're ready." I pulled on nicer pair of skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt (it said girl on fire with a mockingjay pin on it) he knocked on my door.

"Are you ready?" I opened the door.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I smirked, my sprinkling of freckled popping out against my white skin especially today. He looked me up and down.

"You're going to wear THAT?" hmph asshole.

"It's a Hunger Games reference. And I wear what I like." I walked off to the front of the house, him following not to far behind, my guitar case in hand. "So, which way we walking?"

"'We' that is the both of us are taking the limo." Oh god, all this rich stuff made me oh so uncomfortable. I opened the door and got in, Kyoya following. The driver tipped his hat and closed the door. My stomach started churning. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." He stated, not seeming to care really.

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes and turned up my ipod really loud. (it was a gift from Barbour Emily, and Matt, they pooled money for it and gave me a super expensive itunes card for my going away goft I already downloaded all kinds of music. I blasted it, pumping me up music. Like an athlete getting ready for the big game. I walked quickly to get to the headmasters office when I felt a hand grab my shoulder from behind.

"Slow down. It's not a race. Honestly you have less decorum than Haruhi." He muttered the last part under his breath. "The headmaster's office is this way,"he jerked me in the direction of the office.

"Hey aren't rich guys supposed to be nice to girls?"

"Not when the girls work for them." He smirked and it took all the self control I had to not punch him in the face. When we got to the office I saw sitting there.

"Ah there you are, here's your manual, and here is your uniform." He pulled out one of the largest book I've ever seen and then gave me a covered bag. I unzipped it to reveal…a pastel yellow frilly, girly piece of shit that would no doubt make me look like an over decorated cupcake.

"OH HELL NAW." I muttered under my breath in my best black voice. I looked at him "Do I have to?"

Kyoya nodded. "You are a girl aren't you?"

"YES!" I almost yelled at him. "Can I fix it?" I asked . He didn't know what I meant, but nodded anyways. I walked out determined to do something. I've never worn a dress in my life, even when I WAS in choir I wore black slacks. I walked into the bathroom relieved that Kyoya had left, finding some his friends or minions, or whatever he had. I took out my trusty pair of scissors and cut out all the petticoats. Screw this; I cut off the entire skirt. And well, I tossed it in the rubbish bin. I grabbed an extra boy's uniform from the nurse's office, that I just so happened to be passing. This was much better. Conversational French was my first class, it had all the different years there not just freshman, of juniors, or seniors. I hid behind a wall until Kyoya passed by with a blond boy who was talking animatedly. In my hurried walk to get away from the king of darkness I bumped into a boy and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" I gathered up the other boys books and handed them to him an embarrassed blush spreading on to my cheeks. I looked up to be met by big brown eyes. He was a she.

"Nah, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." She smiled as I passed back her books. "Where you headed?" at least someone was friendly.

"French." I said

"Cool me too." She smiled helping me up. "Let's walk together, besides, you were going the wrong way." I blushed like mad. What can I say, I'm not direction oriented. We walked to the class, in relative silence. She broke it. "So where are you from?"

"Sanger California, U.S.A." I said mock saluting my flag. Hand over heart. We walked into class. "What's your name?"

"Haruhi Fujioka." She smiled. "I'm a first year." Which meant that in America she would be a second year. My age.

"Cool! I'm a second year, but that's because I skipped a grade." I reached over to shake her hand. "I'm Katrina O'Reilly, call me Kay." We sat next to each other, and some twins with a lighter shade of my hair.

"We have a new student today." Said the teacher with a French accent that sounded suspiciously like Madame Giry's from Phantom of the Opera. "Miss O'Reilly." The whole class turned toward me. I waved. "Well Madamoiselle do you speak any French?" she scrutinized me noticing I was wearing the boy's uniform.

"Oui Madame Curnynn."

"Well, let's hear it then." I placed my hand over my heart and proceeded to say the American pledge of Allegiance in French. Shr lifted up her tiny spectacles, her bird eyes looking at me with amazement.

"Bon!" she applauded.

"Merci bocoup." I said graciously, sitting back down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Haruhi whispered. I had earlier told her I had never been to a private school before. Neither had she.

"I had a lot of time to do stuff before the restaurant opened." I whispered back, my smirk settled back on to my lips. Class ended, and I gathered up my stuff, my messenger bag resting on my shoulder comfortably. The twins we sat by came up to me next.

"That was pretty impressive." They said in unison. "We're Hikaru and Kaouru Hitachin."

"Sweet, nice to meet you, I'm O'Reilly, Katrina O'Reilly." I said swishing my fishtail braid, in the James Bond way. I smiled and walked off. I guess some people can be nice. But maybe it's because they didn't know who I was yet. That they didn't know that I wasn't rich. The rest of the day, went fairly smooth. I walked quickly with my head down and didn't really talk to anyone. I was walking through the door to my music class when I heard a voice that put my teeth on edge. Kyoya's.

"Honest;y, Tamaki, I don't know anything about music, why did you force me to do this class with you?" he sounded tired.

"That way we can do it together! I didn't want ot be alone."

"Fine, but if I fail this class it's your fault, and you'll have to explain it to my father." My blood turned to ice in my veins. I walked as fast as possible to the front of the class and sat down, but my red hair was rather unmistakable.

"Katrina?" he asked. I steeled my legs.

"Yes? Kyoya?" I answered not turning around.

"Why are you wearing the boys uniform? I thought that gave you the girls?" he gave me the evil eye.

"I tripped and it got dirty so I decided to change into the boys uniform." I grinned in probably the most guilty way possible. Thank god the teacher walked in. It was the owner of the music store I was in earlier. I'm just lucky it wasn't some stick uphis ass, 'rock is not music' preachy guy.

"'Ello luv." He said winking at me.

"Hey!' I exclaimed.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked me.

"I'm in the class." I smiled at him. Music people and I just click you know?

"I see you have your guitar, how do you feel about doing a solo for the class." My smile weakened. Snobby rich kids hearing me play? "Too late, you have to do it! I want to hear you again." He clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the class. "Oi! We have a new student! Kay O'Reilly give her some respect and she is going to play a guitar solo for you." He walked to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to the stage in the huge band room. "Introduce yourself luv." He whispered in my ear and then went to sit down observing me and taking a sip of coffee out of his koala mug.

"Umm…I'm Kay, and I play the guitar, clarinet, violin, and the piano. Oh both electric and acoustic guitar. And, I'm going to play the song 'Dead!' by the band my chemical romance. ." I played the opening, singing under my breath. The lyrics flew by. I looked down at my guitar my brow furrowed in concentration. It was getting close to the guitar solo/ interlude thingy. It was a flurry of major notes that went by like speeding bullets, High notes, low notes, riffs, a whole shit load of eighth notes, and a couple of scales, going everywhere, up down, it was intense. The sweat dripped off my face. The lyrics overlapping. I finished the last chord. Finishing on a strong note. I hightailed it off the stage packing up my guitar and sitting in my seat quietly. I felt like the whole class was staring at me, which they were. The blond guy next to Kyoya broke the silence.

"She's really good Kyoya!" the teacher was still gaping at me. He straightened his tie and coughed awkwardly.

"Well class,…um… to the tongue twister!" he exclaimed running to the front of the class. The kept my head lowered for the rest of the class trying to ignore all of the weird stares and gazes I was getting from around the class. Even Kyoya was giving me a look. I couldn't bear to stay in that class any longer. As soon as the bell rang I ran out of the class as fast as possible. I didn't even stop when I heard Kyoya yell after me. I sure as hell wasn't going to go home after school. Not wanting to risk running into Kyoya and facing ridicule for my guitar playing earlier. Finally I stopped running, because ei was on the verge of having an asthma attack. I hid in the girl's room for a little bit, until I was sure everyone had cleared out. Now I could find one of the many music rooms. I hear there were over three from , who talked to me endlessly while we were on the plane. I think he even continued to talk after I fell asleep. I poked around the school, it seemed so different now that it wasn't teeming with rich kids. I looked at the signs above the doorways of the endless corridors that reminded me far too much of the Ootori house labyrinth. Third Music Room? It didn't look like it was in use, but when I opened the door, a bunch of flowers flew out at me in an unfelt breeze. Where the hell am i?

**I need reviews you guys, thank you for all who have read it, next chapter she meets all the host club at once, I hope you guys liked it! I love you all. Sincerely Arthur Ciel Kirkland. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Music of the Heart**

**Hi guys, I don't know if I'm doing I good job I hope I am, but the only way I know is if you review! Please review! If you like, didn't like suggestions? Well anyways on to the next chapter, I've been trying to keep these author's notes short. I own nothing. Are you happy? I did the disclaimer. **

"What the hell?"I asked. There was a troop of boys. I recognized most of them. Those twins from French, Haruhi…from French, that blond boy from music, the one who liked the way I played the guitar, and most chillingly of all, Kyoya. God damn why did fate stick me with this asshole! I work for him I don't need to run into him all the time too. Why did god like to play yoyo with my life? There was also a short blond boy, and a tall dark hared boy with a killer tan, who I didn't know.

"Hello princess." The tall blond one said suavely kissing my hand. I pulled out from under him and he fell on his face. The twins started laughing.

"Ha! She got you boss!" they doubled over from the laughter. Blondie whimpered.

"What did you do that for." I looked at him.

"You got wayyyy too close for comfort." I crossed my arms looking at him intensely. He seems nice, but he might just be stupid.

"But I was being romantic…" he whimpered again and I turned my attention to Haruhi.

"What are you doing here Haruhi?" she groaned.

"Forced into it by debt." I nodded understanding, then I whispered into her ear.

"But you're a girl." She laughed.

"You could tell huh?" I nodded again.

"Pretty obvious deary." We took a seat on the couch. "So what is this place? The sign said it was a music room…" the blondie popped up from his little corner of woe.

"We are the host club!" he exclaimed posing dramatically. "I'm Tamaki, the prince, that Mori," he pointed to the tall dark one. "The strong silent type," he pointed to the short boy, "that's Hunny the boy Lolita type," he pointed to Hikaru and Kaouru, "Those are the twins, Hikaru and Kaouru the mischievous type, and that's Kyoya, the cool type." He pouted, "You seem to already be acquainted with Haruhi." He turned around to look at her. "Why did you not tell daddy that you made a new friend?"

I leaned back confused, giving him a look. "Daddy?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has this delusion that we are all some sort of family." The two of us turned to watch them as the argument went down.

"You're not my dad sempai, HEY get OFF me!" she tried to shove Tamaki off her.

"Ha! Boss we didn't know you were a perv! YOU'RE A BIG OL' PERV YOU'RE A BIG OL' PERV!" they sang over the sound of Tamaki's stuttering and Haruhi's yells of 'get off me!' on top of that Kyoya had gone to go type and while normally I loved the sound of typing, but this was layered on top of all the pandemonium and it was just too much for me.

"SHUT IT!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I just….it got way too loud!" I hung my head, ashamed that I just told a group of people I didn't even know to 'shut it' "Shit, I'm sorry." I said quietly. I really couldn't stand pointless noise.

"Did you just say?" asked Tamaki

"I think she did." The twins responded.

"Don't use those naughty words!" exclaimed Tamaki who was on top of me (metaphorically speaking) in a second .

"What words? Shit?" I asked. He gasped.

"Mommy! She said the word again!" I rolled my green eyes.

"Is it really that bad? I know far worse. Crap, bitch, slut, whore, damn, f-" Kyoya put his hand over my mouth.

"That's enough of that." I was tempted to bite his hand to let go of me. He let go after a couple seconds so the use of my canines were not necessary.

"Fuck." I finished. Tamaki held his hand over his mouth and freaked out.

"Did you hear that Mommy? She just said the naughtiest word of them all!" I rolled my eyes again looking to the side.

"Yes I did." Sighed Kyoya. I felt bad about it later, but I snickered like one of those snobby girls.

"Mommy?" I asked. "You're the 'mommy' in this family?" Kyoya glowered at me. I stopped. "I'm sorry sir, but that is pretty fun."

Hunny looked at Kyoya. "Sir?" Kyoya nodded.

"She works for me. My personal maid." His glasses glint, and I know that he enjoys the power in those words. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Oh…" Tamaki said.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again. " You know, if you work at the host club, you wouldn't have to work as hard when you get home."

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. "I need time to practice at home, so it's a better idea." Then I thought of something. "What exactly would I do?" I asked worriedly.

Tamaki answered this one, "You'd have to be there for events, and the just normal stuff. Making tea washing dishes…"  
"Deal!" I exclaimed shaking Kyoya's hand vigorously not knowing that I had just made a deal with the devil. "Can I get acquainted with everyone, or maybe try to guess all your names?" I know they already introduced themselves to me, but I just wanted to make sure I had it all down. I started with Tamaki.

"Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaouru, and Haruhi." I finished proud of myself that I had already learned all their names. We all sat down, except for Haruhi and me.

"Do you guys want coffee?" I asked them. Tamaki, and…well everyone else, nodded, except for Hunny, who was getting milk. I motioned for Haruhi to sit down. "I got it Haruhi!" I boiled the water though I don't know why they had a stove in the music room. After the coffee was done, i yelled, "How do you guys want your coffee?"

"Lot's of cream and lot's of sugar!" exclaimed Tamaki back. "In other words I want it white!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. When these guys weren't so loud they weren't that bad.

"Dash of cream." Came Mori's unsurprisingly deep voice. I had never heard it before.

"Cream." Smiled Haruhi, "but not too much."

"Cream and sugar." Came the reply from the twins in what else, but unison.

"Black." Came Kyoya's baritone. I was delivering the first batch at the table when he told me. (Mori's, Haruhi's and Hunny's milk.)

"Like your soul?" I smirked and walked off to get the rest. Oh…didn't think this through. It was heavy, and for a dancer I had the worst balance ever, maybe that was why I was so bendy. I quickly got the cups off to everyone nearly spilling Kyoya's ON ACCIENT I SWEAR! I sat down with a cup of milk as well, so Hunny didn't feel lonely.

"So," said Tamaki, ever the conversation starter. "What kind of stuff are you into?" he cupped his hands around his cup looking eagerly into my eyes.

"I like music. And dance. And acting. Can't draw to save my life, love to read, love to type, I try to be organized, I don't get hyper off of coffee, and I love sweet things. And to make friends they have to talk to me first." I took a gulp of my milk. "You?" I asked, and Tamaki launched into a dramatic monologue for all he loves.

"I love the piano!" was all I heard. Or all I cared to pick up really. I nodded in approval. I looked at Haruhi, who smiled and was happy to tell me about herself.

"I like reading, and studying. I'm an honor student, on here on a scholarship so I'm not rich or anything." Well that's a relief. "And I don't like sweet things very much, and I broke a vase so that's why I'm stuck here." She spread her arms wide.

Mori didn't say anything, but Hunny talked enough for the both of them. I learned that my new friends were martial artists, and… all about that. The twins parents were fashion designers, and they loved to get into trouble. I looked at Kyoya expectantly. He didn't look up until around two minutes later.

"What are you staring at me for?" he asked.

"What's your life story?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Come on sir! Please? Everyone else told me theirs." He rolled his eyes.

"I want to overtake my father's company, I like business, black coffee, and…having control." Then he turned back to his…whatever the hell he was doing to that laptop of his.

I crossed my arms over my small chest. "That wasn't a very satisfying answer." I said pointedly.

"Well that's the shadow king for you." the twins said again in unison. Oh well. I worked for the guy so I guess I have time. I truly believe that he earned the name the shadow king.

"What do you even do on that laptop of yours?" I said leaning over my seat trying to get a look. He snapped it closed.

"I swear to god, if you ever do that again. I will have your head on a platter got that?" I nodded and looked to Haruhi who seemed like she was praying for me.

"Haruhi? Um… would you like to go to the supermarket with me?" I asked not even fully waiting for her to say yes before I pulled her out the door. Exit stage left Kay and Haruhi.

Kyoya's POV

Damn. This girl was just nosy wasn't she? I felt bad for threatening her, which was strange since I had never felt bad about doing that to anyone else. The twins excused themselves saying they had a fashion show to go to, and Mori and Hunny, had to get to a practice. I just sat there typing with Tamaki staring at me and grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?" I turned back to my laptop.

"Absolutely not! She's rude, and uncouth, and not to mention a commoner. There would be nothing in it for me!" I said stuttering at first, but then picking up my normal calm demeanor that I had worked so hard on perfecting.

"You cant fool these eyes Kyoya." Tamaki said, accidentally stabbig himself in the eye. I rolled mine.

"Idiot." He recovered quickly, only looking hurt for a little bit and then going back to is normal happy attitude.

"So why do you like her?" he perched his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

"Simple. I don't." I didn't like her, it was more of an infatuation with her. What would she think if she saw her personal file on my laptop. Now I had everything about her at my disposal. It was here in black and white.

Katrina O'Reilly

Lived in Sanger California U.S.A

Born on October 31st, Red hair, green eyes, to Seamus O'Reilly, and Lucy O'Reilly.

It told me which junior high she went to (WAMS) and that both of her parents were deceased, but that was it. I was a little flustered that I couldn't find anything else on her.

"Oh come on Kyoya! I know you'll come around eventually." Tamaki grinned at me cheekily, and gave me a wink. I could have punched him then and there but I didn't.

"Look, you and the rest of the hosts have to stop going over the budget!" I exclaimed trying to divert Tamaki from the conversation. He just continued to laugh being the idiot he was. We talked and bickered for a couple of hours until I finally decided to pack up and head home. Father had a meeting and my brothers were probably out who knows where, so I figured that I'd be dining all alone tonight per usual. That suited me just fine though, seeing I had work to do. I got home, and no one was there just as expected. I walked to to my room, seeing it left beautiful and immaculate, just as I left it. I sighed back in my mind. I hated it when I could only get some of the information on someone. I opened up her file and frowned. All it said were a few mundane things, where high school where she lived and anything found on her birth certificate, but who was she really? I knew she was a guitar prodigy at the very least, because even I couldn't deny her talent. I would have to do a bit more research.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did you need to go to the grocery store." Haruhi asked when I let her go and apologized for having dragged her out of the school.

"I just wanted to buy some stuff so I could cook for myself, maybe even Kyoya some day." I winked at her and she smiled. We walked through the grocery store me carrying the basket with me. "Don't you guys have spices here? Or masa? Please don't tell me I have to make my own, it's bad enough getting my hands all greasy with the montecca." Haruhi looked at me as if I had sprouted a third eye. "It's a recipe. I need all of that stuff, of course, I won't do it now." Do you people know how hard it is to find Mexican spices in Japan? Let me tell you it was damn frustrating. Finally, by some miracle I found it and Haruhi and I walked home after I purchased everything I needed.

"So, why do you like Kyoya?" she asked her brown eyes staring into my green ones.

"What?" the question caught me completely off guard. I blushed "what do you mean?"

"I mean, what made you fall for Kyoya-sempai?" she gave me a look.

"I haven't fallen for anyone! Especially not him, I mean come on I work for the guy, I'm his maid."

"You go with that for now. You'll see." She smiled and waved as she walked off to her apartment. I sighed bringing in the bags through the front door.

"I'm home!" I called. No one was here. I mean normally it seemed there would be servants running all over the place. I climbed the stairs, after dropping my groceries off in the kitchen. "Kyoya?" I called opening his door.

"Don't you knock?" he asked closing the laptop, as I walked into his perfectly spotless room, closing the door behind.

"Well, I figured you'd be hungry, and I didn't hear a response when I said I was home." I shrugged. "So, you hungry?"

"I'm the shadow king. I don't get hungry." He replies darkly, so I don't know if he's joking or not.

"Well, do you want food or not?" I asked tapping my toes.

He sighs. "Fine, but if you try to poison me, remember I have my own police force." I rolled my eyes. I started walking to the door, but then paused looking back to him.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked placed my hand on my hip.

"I don't see a reason why I should." He states simply, turning back to whatever he does on that laptop of his.

"Okay, well then how am I supposed to know what you want to eat?" he shrugged, seeming out of character for someone of his cool demeanor. "Fine, I'm making Italian." I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I counted out my ingredients. "Pasta, alfredo, zucchini, chicken…" yup I'm good. I also had a baguette for garlic bread I wanted to make. The pasta was cooking perfectly, becoming the best al dente noodles I had ever seen, I grilled the chicken through as well as cut it into strips, I did the same with the zucchini, and then added it all together, pouring the rich white sauce over it carefully.

"What's taking you so long?" Kyoya called from his room. I guess the shadow king did have to eat after all.

"Don't get you britches in a twist! I'll be up there in a second!" I exclaimed taking out the bread with oven mitts. Hm. Presentable enough. I brought the two plates up with me to Kyoya's room. I kicked open the door with my left leg, and walked to go set down the food on the coffee table he ate breakfast on earlier. "Well just don't sit there and look at it! Taste it!" Kyoya looked at her then down at the food, then back at her, then down at the food and now I am starting to feel like that one guy on the old spice commercial. "Do I have to force feed it to you? I'm your maid not a nurse." She commented slyly. He waited a couple more minutes. "Oh come on! It's getting cold!" two more minutes. "Screw you, I'm eating." I said as I took a heaping forkful and piled it into my mouth. "mmmm" what can I say? I make yummy noises when I eat. Finally after I swallowed he started to eat. "So what do you think?" I asked sing songedly. He nodded swallowing his bite.

"It seems to be quite good." Well it works for me! I hunched over to finish my meal. "A proper lady doesn't slouch." Kyoya commented. I rolled my eyes at him for what seemed like the 50th time today. He quirked an eyebrow. "A proper lady doesn't roll here eyes either." I picked up the two empty plates, and started to walk out the door, but not before I turned to tell him something.

"Yeah? Well, I ain't a lady." Then I walked out letting the door slam. God I was such a bad person. Honestly, I spoke my mind to a lot of people, but I couldn't just button up my mouth for two seconds until I got out of the room. Geez Kay, you're such an idiot. I did the dished violently before going back to my room where I could let all my stress out on the guitar. That's when the most genius idea hit me. Playlist time! I was going to create, a host club play list. I did this to my friends, finding their character songs and playing them for them when we were all together, at a party or something. I quickly whipped out my laptop, and began looking up the names of certain songs, and I scrolled through my music trying to find the perfect songs. Oh man I thought. Check off Haruhi's, it was way too good for me to resist, and then there was Tamaki's ooh that was tough, I'm tempted to do gay or European, from Legally Blond the musical. Hmmm… I continued on to the other hosts. I'd go back to him later. Hunny's had to have something about sweets on it, so I found his right away. I could tell, just by the way Mori looked at Hunny that they had a very strong bond, and that he would do anything for him, so check Mori, check Hunny. Now I had the twins Tamaki, and Kyoya left. Finally after a couple of hours of searching I found the perfect one for each of them. I even got to chose one for Kyoya that was to funny to not use. Well, I'll see how they react tomorrow I suppose. I thought as the need for sleep over came me.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Music of the Heart (a lot of this is lyrics from the playlist)**

My playlist was complete. Now I just had to show the host club. I actually was going to play the violin to the song I thought matched with Kyoya, whenever I got the chance, so the sooner I got to school the better. I had planted an alarm clock in Kyoya's room when he wasn't looking yesterday, so I didn't really have to bother. I got to Kyoya's room to find him dressed, but none the less still groggy. I grabbed his arm. "It's impolite to drag people." He stated. I turned to him.

"Well then I believe that you owe me an apology for yesterday." He walked calmly behind me as I ram to get to my room, to grab my violin.

"Don't you need to eat?" by that I know he meant 'where's my food I'm going to get very pissed off if I don't eat soon.'

"We'll grab something on the way, by the way the host club is expecting us in the music room in about fifteen minutes." He glared at me.

"Well then, we might want to get started." We walked together at fairly fast pace and let's just say that it's not very easy to make conversation with Kyoya whatsoever, let alone a tired and hungry Kyoya. I stopped at a coffee shop to buy Kyoya some black coffee (like his soul), and get me and him some breakfast.

"CHOCOLATE MUFFIN!" I exclaimed, though not too loudly as I exchanged the money for a piece of heaven. Kyoya got some fruit.

"That's not at all healthy for you." He commented eating his banana.

"But it's delicious!" I said shoving it in his face. "Try it, you'll like it!" he backed away from me.

"I don't care for sweets." Le gasp! He may as have slapped me across the face, and kicked a kitten.

"How dare thee say that you don't like chocolate?" I said opening my mouth as wide as it can go and waking an overdramatic British accent. I went back to normal as seeing I did not get a reaction. We continued to walk in relative silence. I liked the quiet but not when it was awkward. I took out my ipod from my messenger bag and but my earphones in. I blasted Adam Lambert bpping my head to the side a little bit. Oh Adam, I love you. I had a friend from Canada, shyest kid you ever met, but when he opened his mouth the sing you could have sworn that it was an angel's voice coming out. He was the only boy I knew who could do justice to Adam Lambert's music. We sang the song 'Fever' , and it was forever his theme song. That or the song Canadian please. Kyoya gave me a funny side glance. I took an earbud out.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just were dancing."

"I wasn't dancing! Moving my head to the beat is NOT considered as dancing." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well it's not dancing by my standard's either, but Tamaki tells me you can't partner dance."

"I cant." I said frankly. "not to mention that I don't have a partner." I added under my breath as a side note. What was partner dancing in a sense? You had to rely on someone to make you look good? I don't think so dancing alone looked better anyways, and I didn't have to rely on someone to be there. I did a modern contemporary dance, or depending on what music I was listening to I could dance burlesque. It was hard but I hung out in the dance room surrounded by mirrors until I perfected it. I don't like mirrors though. They just show you what the outside of you looks like. That was another thing about partners, who would want to partner with me? I'm a scrawny red head, with cat like eyes, and a bad attitude. Didn't sound too inviting to me, so why should it be for anyone else? I changed the subject."What about you King? You're not musically talented?"

"No. I find music to be a distraction." he said turning his face forward. ,

"How is it a distraction?" I exclaimed. "It's an expression of emotion, passion, an art!"

"Well, I don't see how it can help you get ahead in life." My anger bubbled up inside me.

"Well then SCREW YOU!" that was something that people around me learned very quickly, don't insult the music, I WILL get angry. I stormed off, but Kyoya grabbed me by the arm and turned me around.

"Calm down, Katrina. I was only joking." He smirked.

"Never become a comedian Kyoya." I ripped my arms out of his hands just as we walked up to the school. The host met us at the door to the music room.

"Hello daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed running at me and try to pick me up in a hug. I pushed my arms out in front of me to stop him.

"Please Tamaki, personal space." I said feeling guilty and helping him up.

"Kay, what are we doing here?" Haruhi asked coming up behind me.

"Well you see my friend, I have created something ingenius, oh yes." I said unlocking the door to the band room. "I have created…a host play list." I stepped aside to let them in and explained. "I have created a list of songs that I believe should be your personal theme songs." I walked up to the dock station, and plugged in my ipod. "So who wants to go first?" Tamaki raised his hand and was jumping up and down.

"Okay, Tamaki, you're first." I pressed play on his song.

_Give it to me baby_

_Uh-huh Uh-huh _

_Give it to me baby _

_Uh-huh Uh-huh_

_Give it to me baby_

_Uh-huh Uh-huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly (for a white guy)_

His jaw dropped and the twins just about died, even Mori and Kyoya managed to crack a smile, and Haruhi was chuckling quietly too. Once the song finished I paused.

"Sooooo you guys like?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows up and down. The twins were still laughing.

"She has your theme song down to a tee boss." They laughed. I smiled.

"I must say, it ws rather fitting for you, was it not Tamaki?" Kyoya asked smirking and pushing up his glasses.

"Ok, who's next?" I grinned. Hunny raised his hand.

"Please! Oh please Kay-chan, me next!"

"KK! I played his. It was an obnoxiously sweet song… The Cuppycake song. I almost burnt my ears it was that cute. I moved my head to the side with the music and sang along quietly.

_You're my honey bun, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie you're my cuppycake gumdrop snoggums-boogums sure, the apple of my eye andi love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here and I love to sing sweet songs to you, because you are so dear. ,_

"Awwww! That was so cute!" Tamaki said picking up Hunny-sempai and spinning him around.

"But him down." Said Mori in his deep voice. Tamaki put him down and backed away carefully.

"I like the song Kay-chan."he smiled and went off to eat a piece of strawberry cake, that came from who knows where.

"Twins next!" I exclaimed smiling very broadly with only a slight hint of devil showing. I nonchalantly walked over to Mori, and motioned for him to lean down and whispered in his ear, "You can hold them back right?" I asked. He nodded silently. "Ok and cue music!" Tamaki pressed the play button and over the speakers came the song I'm Gay by bowling for soup. It wasn't until the part right before and the chorus that made me link the song to them.

_Don't hate us cuz' were happy_

_Don't hate us cuz' we're beautiful_

_Don't hate us if we make you smile_

_Or if we go the extra mile to make someone feel better _

_On a really shitty day_

_And if you're hearing what I'm saying then I wanna hear you say "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!) say "I'm gay! (I'm gay!)_

They charged for me and true to his word Mori held them back. I put my thumb in my ears and yelled "HAHAHA! Suck it suck it suck it suck it suck it!" once I was done gloating and the twins had calmed down enough that they weren't going to kill me. Iwent and I turned is to the next song. Mori's.I actually liked this song to just listen to. I t was intense and I personally thought that it suited him perfectly. There wasn't anything to really poke fun at for him so his song was probably the most serious out of the whole playlist. How to Save a Life by the Fray. We listened singing along, and Mori nodded approvingly. "Haruhi!" I said taking a guitar from the corner of the music room (electric of course) "This one's for you kid." I pointed at her a stupid smile on my face. Do do dodo do dodo do do dodo do dodo. I played the entrance to the upbeat song, tossing my ponytails. Again the chorus was my favorite part, this was purely because she had to dress like a guy.

_The best thing about bein' a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun, _

_and oh oh oh, go totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady,_

_Men's shirts short skirts, _

_And oh oh oh really go wild yeah, do it in style _

_And oh oh oh get in the action, feel the attraction_

(I changed a lyric here for Haruhi) _Cut off my hair do what I dare_

_Oh oh oh, I want to be free yeah feel the way I feel_

_MAN! I feel like a woman! _I smiled, Haruhi face palmed, but she was laughing. I took off the guitar strap.

"Pretty accurate huh?" I smiled crossing my arms. We all agreed, and laughed for a little bit. "OH! I have one more!" then I ran to get my violin. For Haruhi's I just played along, but with this one it was just the voice so for the proper song I was playing the slow intense violin part. It started on a low note, and went all the way up to the highest note you could play on the violin. The music, was fun and went by fairly quickly, but it was an important aspect of the song. I had my brows tensed, and being very careful to get the notes perfect. I over bowed it just to make it look dramatic.

_When the Devil is too busy, Or death's a bit to much_

_They call on me by name you see_

_For my special touch_

_To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune, To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize,_

_But call me by any name, _

_Any way it's all the same_

_(beat)_

_I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the demon in your bed, I'm the bump on your head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip, I'm the pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side, Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life you see, _

_The DEVIL tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil _

_And I do it all for free (NOT!)_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_Why there's children to make sad, And there's money to be had_

_And there's pocket's left to pick, And there's granny's left to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there waiting around the corner, It's a game I'm glad I'm in it, Cause there's one born every minute_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life you see, _

_The devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free (NOT)_

_Your tears are all the pay ill ever need_

_I…Pledge…My Allegiance to… all things dark _

_and I promise on my damned soul to do as I am told lord Beelzebub has never seen a soldier such as me _

_Not only does his job but does it happily. _

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake , I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm the dagger in your back, An extra turn upon the rack _

_I'm the quivering of your heart, A stabbing pain a sudden stop_

_And it's so easy you're evil _

_This is the life you see _

_The Devil tips his hat to me._

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free (not)_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay ill ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay ill ever need_

_It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile, Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you're evil…._

_I'm lying through my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need! _

"It's perfect isn't it?" I smiled.

"Wow! You know Kyoya sempai already, and it's only been two days!" Haruhi laughed. Tamaki looked me.

"How did you know that he was in league with the devil?" he exclaimed, Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in league with the devil Tamaki. And though I do disagree with me doing ANYTHING for free, I must say I'm impressed by the way you played the violin."

"T hank you Kyoya." I said coldly remembering our earlier conversation on music. "I hope you don't think that music is a distraction anymore."

"When are you going to get over it. I said that I wasn't being serious."

"So! Never insult my music, I know where you live." I threatened getting up on my tiptoes so the top of my head could reach his nose. He pressed on my shoulders so I went back down. We talked for the remainder of the time until the bell rang. Haruhi and I were going to have to run off for French class if we didn't want to be late.

"You go without me." I said, wrapping up the headphone chords around my ipod, after grabbing it off the docking station. "I'll see you there." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked frowning a little.

"Totally! It's fine!" I smiled wider to show her I really was fine. "Bye, Tamaki! Bye, Hunny Mori, Hikaru, Kaouru,…good day Kyoya."

"Good bye to you too Katrina." I smiled lightly and wacked him on the shoulder. Then dashed off to clean up all my sheet music, and put my violin, back in it's case, being careful not to mess up the bow strings because I swear to got, those things are damn expensive. I was met by a bunch of girls wearing those cream puff dresses, around me, apparently they were right by the exit.

"Excuse me." I said looked down trying to inch by them without hitting them with the violin case.

"Not so fast." One of them said stepping in front of me. "What exactly do you think you're doing hanging out with the host club hmmm?"

"I work with them." I sadi simply. Moving my bangs to the side with my fingers.

"You better be just working with them! And stop hanging around Kyoya so much, he clearly isn't in to you." one of them said snidely. I pushed past them walking away.

"Puh-lease! As if a scrawny bitch like her could ever go out with any of the hosts." I was about to punch one of them in the face, whirling around to confront them, but someone beat me to it. Namely, Kyoya.

"I don't think you are one to tell her what I do and do not like. I am not annoyed by her company, nor is the rest of the host club, so if you please, continue to let her be." He said calmly, though there was an edge to his voice that told them he meant business. Then he took my hand and escorted me to my French class, a big red blush the clashed with my ginger hair spreading quickly on my face.

"You didn't have to do that." I stuttered. He looked deep into my eyes, onyx to emerald.

"Yes I did, what they were doing is unacceptable, now head on into class and I need to see you before club starts, meet me right before break." He pushed me into the door where I walked quietly to my set next to Haruhi. Kyoya walked in after me, and I swear all the girls in the class, took in a collective gasp. I looked at him eyes wide. He looked at me and made a writing motion with his hands . oh get to work, ok then Kyoya. I looked down, sneaking glances at him every once in a while. He seemed to be explaining something to the teacher, who nodded and he turned towards the door. Haruhi leaned towards me whispering,

"What was that all about?"

"Just some girls, who didn't like me because I hung out with the hosts."

"Oh…I had a girl I had to deal with too when I first started."

"Kyoya told me to meet him before break. Have any clue what that means?" I asked.

"Ummm….NO!"

"Haruhi, let me tell you something that will get you far in life, you are a really bad liar." She looked down.

"I know, but you'll be a lot happier of I don't tell you." I sighed.

"Fine."I tuned out the rest of the c;ass.

"Miss O'Reilly? Miss O'Reilly!" the teacher said tapping the shoulder of my school uniform.

"Yes madame?" I asked tiredly.

"Miss O'Reilly, would you kindly tell me what unit we're on in this class, and what precisely we were talking about?" the teacher glared at me through her small spectacles.

"We are on unit 5 and we're talking about the difference between masculine or feminine words." I said boredly The teacher wante to ell me I was wrong so badly, I could tell, but she couldn't. Because I was right.

"Hmph." She said, "Well it would still do kindly not to slouch in class, and keep yourself alert." Then she gave me a note telling me I was excused to the third music room. She looked at Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaouru, "you will be going to the third music room as well in about half an hour." I nodded and walked out of the class. This must be what Kyoya meant. I walked quickly to the room holding my books close to my chest. I opened the door carefully to see who else but Kyoya there waiting for me.

"Ah Katrina there you are."

"Yes Kyoya? What is it you want?" I was worried. Did he find the hiddenstash of chocolate I had bought at the air port and had hidden in my room? He stood up walking towards me.

"I am going to offer you a proposition."

"Which would be?" I asked carefully.

"I want you to still work for the host club, but I think that on most occasions it would be more beneficial for you to provide live entertainment for the ladies." Oh that's not nearly as bad as I thought. I guess said that out loud because Kyoya chuckled lowly.  
"What did you think it was going to be a death sentence?"

"I'm not going to make any promises that that's not what I thought it was going to be." The host club came by promptly half an hour after u had got to the club room.

"Good, you guys are on time." Kyoya said standing up. "I was wondering how you guys feel about Katrina being live entertainment for the guests?" everyone spoke up at once so you couldn't really understand them, but from what I could tell all of them said yes. "Lovely, so a lot of the music you'll be playing will have to compliment the days theme." I nodded.

"Like chossong a darker song for Halloween or a Hawaiian song for tropics."

"Exactly!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Oh mommy! Look at how smart our daughters are!" oh so now I was a daughter? Haruhi shot me an apologetic look.

"Welcome to the family." She said a small smile playing on her lips.

"Welcome to the Family!" everyone else exclaimed with a smile. I was now an official member of the host club. Hmm…life just got interesting.

**Thank you so much for reading I love you all please review! Here are the songs on the playlist if you wanna look em' up! Tamaki- And All the Girlies say I'm Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) **

**Haruhi- Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain**

**Kyoya- When You're Evil by Voiltaire **

**Hunny- the Cuppycake Song**

**Twins- I'm Gay by Bowling For Soup**

**Mori-How to Save a Life by the Fray**

**(BTW her name is pronounced Ka-trIN-a) like not the normal way Ka- trIN-a IN. okay I'm sorry if that sounded rude but it's my fault for not saying it earlier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Music of the Heart **

"So what's the theme today?" I asked sitting down and eating one of the small cakes. Kyoya smacked my hand as I reached for a second one.

"Save it for the guests."

"Fine." I said, but not before I grabbed the second one a popped it I my mouth. "So, what's the theme?"

"Renaissance Italy." He continued to type on his laptop unmoving.

"So Latin music?" I asked. Not exactly what I listened to, but hey, make do with what you got. He looked up at me.

"You can sing in Latin?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, just because I prefer rock doesn't mean I don't know how to sing in other languages. Including Latin."

"Well that's great, but we'll need to get you an outfit. Hikaru! Kaoru!" yelled Tamaki who had apparently been listening to our conversation.

"Sir!" they said appearing behind him and saluting him.

"Get thus girl into a Renaissance cosplay."

"Yes sir!' they grabbed both of my arms and dragged me into the dressing room where all different kinds of olden day dresses were hung up.

"Oh hell! No dresses!" I exclaimed. Why can't I be a boy like the rest of you?"

"Because you're not a boy." They said in unison.

"But why don't I just tuck my hair into a cap or something?" they looked at each other and then took a step back. They circled me like vultures tracking their prey.

"But you'll look so much cuter in a dress." Kaoru pouted.

"Yeah, but-"

"Too late we've made up our mind." They pounced on me. "Stop squirming! Kay!"

"Arg! I swear to god if you put that pink dress on me, I will kill you!" I exclaimed over the fray, kicking my legs like a little girl.

"No, it's totally not your color. You would look like you were on fire with that hair of yours." Hikaru said pointedly.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. The twins ignored me, deciding it would be better to pretend that I wasn't there.

"I was thinking this green color." Kaoru said picking up a deep green. Hikaru nodded approvingly. They looked at each other and then at me. I heard them mutter under their breath "One….two….three!"

"AHHHHH! Get OFF me! Fine I'll put the dress on! Just get out!" I kicked them in the back, sending them stumbling out.

"Okay, call us when you're done. We're going to hang out with the boss and Haruhi outside."

"Okay." I looked at the big poufy dress, but at least it wasn't that horrible shade of pastel that the school uniform was. I reached out to touch the fabric and pulled back. I must have been silk or satin, or something rich that I could never afford. The dress hugged my curves, but to my great surprise wasn't uncomfortable. The skirt hung fine off of my hips and flowed to the floor embroidered with gold, the sleeves opened up so I could still play whatever instrument I needed to. I couldn't reach the zipper. "God damn it! Fucking zipper work with me!" I exclaimed. I was alone I could cuss whenever I wanted. I walked out. Embarrassed that anyone had to see me in this dress let alone have to zip me up.

"Can I help you Katrina?" Shit. Of course Kyoya was there.

"Umm…yes. Could you please zip up my dress?" my face was blushing a brighter red by the second.

"Of course." He stood, his shadow hanging over me. What did I expect? I went to the top of his chest height wise. He leaned over me zipping up the dress from bottom to top and buttoning the collar as well. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "You look lovely." He looked at me, his onyx eyes seemed like they were seeing me for the first time. He reached around my neck taking the edge of my braid. He undid it, running his hands through it once, fixing it so that it falls perfectly around my shoulders. "Now, you look like a queen." Then he walked away, out the door, probably to go call the hosts, but with no explanation at all. Typical Kyoya. I set up the little area where I wanted to be sitting, and pulled out some classical music out of my violin case.

The hosts came up a couple minutes later. I was playing something Mozart, my bow moving slow and smooth over the strings. The hosts being the creepers they are didn't make any noise when they came in, and waited until I was done and looked up to notice them.

"What the hell! You guys scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed smacking Tamaki in the stomach.

"It was so pretty Kay-chan!" Hunny exclaimed smiling broadly. "Wasn't it Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Ave Verum Corpus by Mozart am I correct?" asked Kyoya.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered blushing.

"It has lyrics, sing it at the height of business." He said. "You can play the piano too am I correct?" I nodded. "Then we're set." He turned around closing his little black notebook that looked suspiciously like a death note. "We open in one minute boys, everyone get into places. I sat back down onto my chair shuffling through my sheet music.

"Are you not coming?" Kyoya asked tapping his toe impatiently. I raised an eyebrow. "You are a part of the host club Katrina." I nodded again, and walked with him to where we all stood posed, ready for the guests to arrive. I noticed then that the two of us were matched. Me and Kyoya, I mean. He was wearing a suit in the same color green of my dress. Embroidered with gold.

"You and match." I said quietly, being hugged to his side by the other hosts.

"Hm so we do." He smirked and then called out, "We're opening in three, two, one." Then we all sucked in a breath and said all in a perfect Hikaru/Kaoru type unison.

"Welcome!" then the day of hosting was off. I played song after song. The girls delighted with the music, even though a lot of them sent me dirty looks for getting to work with the host club I shook them off. It was about halfway through club time when Kyoya walked over to me.

"I want you to start singing now." I only had a chance to nod when two girls came over to talk to us. They were both blushing wildly.

"Umm hey Kyoya?" he put on his 'host' smile.

"Yes?" the girls shifted uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to say, that we think it's really cute how you two match." I blushed a very bright red.

"T-thank you miss. I'm sure we both appreciate it." I stuttered. Then the girls ran back over to the table. Kyoya went over and whispered into Tamaki's ear. He smiled and tapped his water glass. He stood up.

"Today, we are pleased to announce Kay O'Reilly as an official part of the host club. She's over there in the green dress, with the violin who has been playing the lovely music for us. And now she has a special song that was written in Latin to sing that matches with our Renaissance theme." The ladies clapped politely. I was frozen. I didn't expect an announcement. "Well, aren't you going to get up little one?" he asked. I gulped and walked over to the piano. The notes were lovely slow and rolling. Even the girls who didn't like me were entranced. I closed my eyes opened my mouth and began to sing. '_Ave ave…verum corpus. Natum de Maria Virgine…Vere passum immolatum, in Cruce pro homine Cujus latus perforatum unda fluxit et sanguine esto nobis praegustatum,immortis et sanguine immortis et sanguine." _It wasn't a very long song, but the dynamics were kind of hard. Your voice went on a roller coaster of notes, that changed very quickly and the second to last note, can be considered as only vocalizing. The club applauded, and several ladies stood up. I bowed with a straight face, even though on the inside I was beaming with pride.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today ladies, but you know, the doors will be open tomorrow, and remember, the doors to the host club are always open." Tamaki winked sending the girls into a blushing rage. They walked out in a mob with us thanking them for coming. Several girls had a renewed respect for me and complimented my singing, but of course there was a percentage of girls who shoved past my whispering rude things in my ear. One of them was one of the girls from earlier.

"Whore." She whispered in my ear. To her friend she commented, "Does she really think that the hosts would ever date her when they could have us?"

"Not to mention how she called Kyoya, like he wanted to, he only helped her because it was the right thing to do." I did the right thing. I walked away and they finally left. But as soon as Tamaki closed the door. I let out a frustrated yell. Part of it was incomprehensible. The other consisted of-

"I hate all you god damn rich people!" I went to the piano and sat myself down. "I will now express my anger and frustration through the piano. I played a long dark lengthy piece, which was angry, but lightened up as I finished. "My anger is Chopin." Then I went and plunked myself into a chair eating the couple of leftover cakes. "Hunny want to share some cake with me?" he nodded vigorously and we both went to town on that one poor piece of cake that was devoured in seconds. That cheered me right up. To be honest I didn't care all that much, I was just tired.

"So Kay….where did you learn to play the piano?" Tamaki asked.

"I taught myself." I said eating another piece of cake.

"That's neat." Said Haruhi. I reached into a bowl of chocolate and popped some in my mouth.

"Thanks, I had a lot of time. I started when I was super little and now," I popped another handful of chocolate in my mouth. "Music is my life. I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't have music." Screw this. I poured the rest of the chocolate into my mouth. Tamaki looked at me amazed. "Is there more chocolate?" I located another bowl. I pulled it toward me, and took a little handful.

"I think that that's really cool." Said Hunny bright and chipper as ever. "Don't you think so Takashi?"

"Yeah." I reached for another hand full.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked Tamaki. "Chocolate isn't all that good for you."  
"Well, I can either have my chocolate, or I can act like an angry momma bear, due to that bitch we call mother nature." I took another handful and no one said anything.

"So, wearing a dress wasn't all that bad." Kaoru said smirking.

"It's not so bad, but I did take a precaution to stay comfortable." I stood up and started to lift my skirt.

"NO! No no no no NO!" exclaimed the entire host club.

"Calm yourselves! I was just showing you my slacks." I threw my skirt back down. "I can't be comfortable unless I wear pants." I smiled and sat back down reaching my hand into the bowl again. I bit into something crunchy, and not sweet.

"What the hell is this?" I questioned holding out a carrot. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"That's a carrot. I for one am not going to have you get sick." He said continuing to type.

"Excuse me, but what's your blood type?" asked Haruhi.

"AB why?" the club collectively gasped except Hunny and Kyoya.

"I knew you had a dark side!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"What made you think I have a dark side?" I rolled my eyes, "What's wrong with my blood type?"

"It's the same blood type as Kyoya!" I screamed.

"OH THE HORROR!" the twins looked like they were having a seizure, Tamaki looked no different. Mori and Hunny had excused themselves earlier apparently.

"Do you have a problem with my blood type? This is the second time you've brought it up!" he said exasperatedly. No one spoke so I busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard so I could barely breathe.

"Um are you alright Kay?" Tamaki asked carefully.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! I-I-I'm f-fine Tamaki! I-it's just, I-I can't believe that K-Kyoya and I h-have something i-in common!" I straightened up. "I'm sorry sir." I said addressing Kyoya.

"It's just, I only just barely realized how much we have in common." He turned his head to the side. I stood up. "How about we all come over to mine and Kyoya's house for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We don't have anything to do so, sure." Hikaru and Kaoru said

"Yeah, I caught up on the chores so I'm good." Tamaki tapped on my shoulder.

"Um Kay? What's it like being a commoner." It may have been me hearing things after a long hard day, but I thought I heard the sound of a gasp, and maybe just maybe the sound of shoes running down the hallway.

"A don't see the real difference. All I know is that you guys have more stuff, but that doesn't mean that you aren't happier smarter or any different than us really." I smiled and we headed out.

"Hey Haruhi, can I escort you?" Tamaki asked offering her his arm.

"Sure! Why not?" Haruhi was in a really good mood and happily took Tamaki's arm. I smiled at them and nodded them to go on ahead. I shouldered my bag and was about to go through the door when I heard people coming up behind me.

"Hey Kay! I'll escort you!" Hikaru smirked.

"No! Kay, I'll escort you!" they went back and forth. Sooner or later they got to the point where they were trying to pull me in different directions like two toddlers fighting over a toy. And the worst part was that nothing I could do could stop them. Then out of the shadows stepped none other than the Shadow King himself.

"Would both of you stop playing tug of war with her? I will escort her, seeing as how we're going to my house anyways." And with that he hooked me on his arm and walked out of the building with me.

"Well, thank you sir." I said blushing a lot at our close physical contact.

"It was no problem, besides was wanting to know how you're planning on making dinner for all 6 of us?" I smiled.

"Sandwiches, grilled cheese, but trust me, they taste better made by me."

"I'm sure they do Katrina." We walked the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't awkward like it normally was. I ran into the house, Kyoya beside me, just to make sure that they didn't break anything.

"HEY! Everyone get out of the kitchen! That includes you Tamaki." I turned and pointed at the blond who was in the process of eating some cheese. "Out out!" I flapped my arms at them that a girl trying to get geese out of the flower garden.

"But daughter…."

"OUT!" finally I got to working and made a whole bunch of sandwiches as well as sweet potato fries that were my personal favorite. I grabbed a tray and piled them all on. "Where the hell are they?" they couldn't be in Kyoya's room, he'd be too afraid that they would mess something up. My ears perked ujp when I heard some noise coming from out back. Son of a bitch. I ran and threw open the door to my apartment. Tamaki was messing with my instruments. Haruhi was reading a book, the twins were going through my clothes, and Kyoya was probably pawing through my files on that god damned laptop of his.

"What is this?" I asked spreading my arms wide. Hearing my voice they all stopped what they were doing , and froze in a rather cartoonish manner. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to un-freeze.

"We were looking through your clothes! Don't you have anything the t doesn't make you look like a nerd?"

"Offended!" I said giving the twins a hurt look.

"But seriously." Said Hikaru.

"Did you really think we weren't going to let it go?" finished Kaoru.

"I mean seriously what is this?" asked Hikaru holding out a gray pullover sweatshirt, and some dark slacks. (In other words it looks like Haruhi's first day outfit)

"Hey! Those are my weekend clothes!"

"Your weekend clothes?" asked Kaoru "That's it we're getting you a makeover." Hikaru said a devilish grin playing on his lips.

"Grrrr….Tamaki! what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh…I was going to try to play this thing, but I can't figure out how to put it together."

"Clari!" I ran at him and stole the clarinet out from under his nose. "Don't touch my instruments, please." I turned around and gave Kyoya the evil death glare. "And you I suppose let them in?"

"Of course." He continued typing typing typing away on his laptop. Grrr….

"Well, hey guys food!" I exclaimed setting the sandwiches down on the desk. Hikaru picked one up.

"What is this?" he asked tunring it around, inspecting it like it was from outer space.

"Taste it you'll like it." I insisted. Haruhi was already on seconds, but of course being her she would at least know what grilled cheese was. They tentatively sniffed there's and took a careful bite. They chewed and swallowed, and soon enough they were shoving the rest down their pie holes. Even Kyoya.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Tamaki with his mouth full. I smiled. Ha! Take that rich people. We talked and laughed for a while, Tamaki being stupid the twins being Devilish and Haruhi being….Haruhi-y, Kyoya stayed with us and hung out until they decided to go home. I was snuggling myself into bed when he came back in.

"Goodnight Katrina."

"Goodnight Kyoya, hey! Could you take me to the music store tomorrow?" I asked barely able to keep my eyelids open. He looked surprised by the question and answered yes anyways. Oh good. This'll be fun.

Kyoya's POV

Why in the world would she want me of all people to go with her the music store? I'm sure she could have asked anyone else, Tamaki, or Haruhi, or even the twins! But of all people, she picked me. I felt honored strangely, and though I would never admit it, I enjoyed the girl's company. Hmph. I suppose I'll have to wait and see what tomorrow holds.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Music of the Heart**

**The next morning…**

**Kay's POV**

My phone rang loudly in my room. Not in the mood for chitchat right now, as I was still trying to sleep, I punched it against the wall. No one could awaken me from my sleep damn it. Little did I know that Kyoya was facing the same sort of thing in his room, only it was Tamaki calling him and Haruhi calling me. Finally about an hour later the both of us got ready and met at about 11 o' clock.

"Shall we?" asked Kyoya in that cool suave way of his.

"We shall."I swear to god it took us forever to get to the music store, and my anticipation was building the whole car ride, and I jumped out the moment we got there. "Come on what are you waiting for?" I exclaimed smiling a great big grin. I ran in and looked around. My guitar was doing fine, and I didn't really need to get anything, but some new bow strings. I was walking when I heard something. The sound of a cello, it was being played low, and slow, making me want to sway my head from side to side. It was as if everything had dissolved except for me and the music. Of one thing I was certain…Edward was a vampire. Nah just kidding I hated those movies and Kristen Stuart's stunt double could be a tree. But seriously, there was one thing I knew, that I had to find this music. I walked through the strings section and saw a boy, with dark blond hair sitting and bowing, a low melancholy song. I stayed in the back, never before hearing something that beautiful before. The tears began to well up in my eyes. The song was filled with sadness, hurt, loss and disappointment, most would say that it was angry, but I felt all of the emotions underneath. That the person couldn't be angry, that really all they wanted was to have whatever they had lost back again. A few tears escaped my eyes. I uttered a sob, before I quickly put my hands over my mouth. The cellist stopped and turned around.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted to hear you play! It was so beautiful." I looked down a little bit ashamed.

"Don't apologize, it's totally okay." He said with his perfect white smile and sparking blue eyes. "Can you play?" he asked. I smiled tearfully and found a violin that was laying in the corner.

"Yes." I smiled. The boy smirked a little bit.

"Are you any good?" he asked a sideways grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked narrowing my eyes, but smirking playfully. What the hell are you doing Kay? What is this, this was practically shameless flirting?

"If you want it to be." He whispered in my ear, almost seductively. I opened the violin and began to play. I wanted something just as melancholic as his so I played the song 'Grief and Sorrow' it was well known for being an opening to the anime Naruto. Sooner more than later, he had tears in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks as well. I finished holding the end note. He didn't even say anything, but came and stood near me in silence. That was enough for me to know that he was moved by the piece.

"That was amazing, I've never heard anyone play that good!" he said when he was able to talk, though his voice was still tear strained.

"I thought the same about your cello." I said gesturing to it on the stand. "I've really not heard anyone was that good. Who could move me to tears." I said truthfully.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked. I thought I hadn't heard him right. I couldn't have heard him right.

"What did you say?" I asked turning my head to the side and giving him a questioning look. He closed the gap between us and whispered to me in my ear.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked, ticking a lock that had escaped my ginger braid behind my ear.

"Yes." I said back. What was I doing? Why did I feel so connected with this boy? It was almost the same feeling I felt with…someone else I knew, but I know he would never accept me, despite how strongly captivated I was by him and his secrets. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, (he had taken them up earlier.) "Please teach me."

Kyoya's POV

Where in the world did she go? She disappeared through the double doors of the music shop and I hadn't seen her since. I knew that this store was big, but surely it couldn't be that big. It was only a music store after all. I looked in the upstairs first, figuring that she wouldn't want to climb the stairs later, but still wanted to search around anyways. Did she even need anything here? Better yet, why did she drag me along. The only reason I agreed to have this time with her, was so I could be with her alone, not around the host club, and not around schoolwork where she was too distracted by something to have a conversation. At that moment I got a text from Tamaki.

"Good luck on your date! Be nice, make an effort to start the conversation yourself- Love, Daddy." That idiot. I did take a moment to think about what he said though. Start the conversation yourself? I guess I could try it. Tamaki saw through my outer coldness to Katrina. On the inside I was fascinated by her. She wasn't afraid of me, and that in it's self was interesting enough. I know that when I glared at her she stopped, but it wasn't out of fear. It was more out of a….a… just not wanting to make me upset, a consideration for my feelings. She seemed tobe able to see right through me. It was something I wasn't used to, I almost felt…vulnerable, and I'd never felt that way before. Where was she? I stayed still for a moment and heard noise. The sound of laughter and a cello being played. I ran down the stairs to try and find where the source of the sound was.

Kay's POV

"I don't think I'm doing this right." I complained, but laughed all the same. Will Solantiago. He was a white boy with roots from Spain.

"Here let me help you." He came around and put his arms around me, grabbing my hands and smoothing the way that I bowed and moving my fingers to press down the right note. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, much. Thank you." I smiled, happy that I was able to play the cello now, surely I'd have it mastered in a week, it was just a really really big violin. And I had finally made a new friend in music. Suddenly his hand was under my chin, and he was lifting my head up to kiss me, I squirmed, NO! this wasn't how my first kiss was supposed to go! Of course at that moment Kyoya walked in.

"Oh, I see you're busy." He said calmly, but I could detect a huge amount of hurt in his voice. He walked out quickly and swiftly made his way through the front door leaving me behind. I slapped Will so he let go of me, and looked up at him with disgust, glaring at the boy who had just killed all the work I had started doing with Kyoya.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Couldn't you see that I liked you?" he asked rubbing his cheek where my red handprint was still very vibrant. I facepalmed.

"No! I thought you wanted to be friends! I don't pick up social cues very well sometimes." Not to mention I was focused on the music, and not really what he was doing, whether making googley eyes or trying to make a move on me. I stood about to run out of the door.

"Where are you going Kay?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to find Kyoya, I'm sorry Will, but it's him I have a crush on." Then I sprinted out the door, waving hi and bye to my music teacher. What have I done?

Kyoya's POV

I knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that she might like me like I hoped in the deepest darkest park of my heart. Of course she liked someone else. I couldn't even think of a reason why she would like me, I had been nothing but mean to her since she got here. Mean sarcastic and snide. I stormed out of the music store, and just started to walk down the street. I didn't know where I was going, but sure as hell was pissed. I looked at my phone feeling it buzz in my pocket. Katrina, of course. The twins programmed her number into my phone.

"KYOYA! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T LIKE HIM!" it read, just like that in all capital letters. I stopped at a bistro and requested a place on the balcony. I needed to blow off steam. It wasn't her fault. But still, that bastard kissed her. I just sat there. Not moving not ordering nothing. It was as if someone had hit the pause button.

Kay's POV

Where? Where! I had to find him! I couldn't let him think that I really liked Will! He left here on foot, he couldn't have gotten very far. I sent him a text, frantically searching for him all up and down the town. He had to know that I liked him! I had been attracted to him since I had first met him! He had something intriguing about him, like he had secrets, but he put on this façade like he was mean, but on the inside…he was so kind. I don't understand why he acts so dark when he's really such a beautiful person on the inside. I had been searching for him for about an hour and a half. I looked down at my phone when I heard it buzz.

"Come up and meet me, 42 street top floor bistro. –Kyoya." Oh thank the lord. People who have been put through something saddening do very stupid things, they lash out at others and do hurtful things to themselves. I have the scars on my arms to prove it. I ran the whole way, my asthma making it very hard for me to breath but I was desperate to make it to Kyoya. I was panting at the bottom of the stairs but took my Albuterol so I could talk to him when I got up. I got to the top and saw him facing the already setting sun.

"Kyoya!" I yelled before I ran at him and circled my arms tight around him, bawling my eyes out. "Don't do that to me again." I cried into his coat. I expected him to push me away, but he didn't instead he hugged me tighter and whispered back to me.

"I won't, I promise Katrina."

"I was so worried about you. I thought…I thought you might have done something stupid." He held me out at an arms length.

"And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because. You were very clearly upset when you saw will try to kiss me." I had stopped crying, but the tears had left trails on my cheeks. "It was unsuccessful by the way, I slapped him before he made contact." Kyoya took my hands.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I opened my eyes wide, and stuttered not able to get out an audible answer. Finally making a brain to mouth connection I whispered.

"Yes." He nodded and I think I saw the corners of his mouth go up in what might be just a tiny bit of a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a phone call." He walked away into the restaurant and left me outside amazed and bewildered. I needed to make a phone call too. I dialed the number ointo my phone and urgently whispered, "Pick up pick up pick up."

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! Kyoya asked me to go out to dinner with him tomorrow! What do I do?"

"That's good." She said and I could hear her smiling over the phone line, but of course I then heard Hikaru in the background.

"What's good?"

"Yeah what happened Haruhi?"  
"Who are you talking to?" I groaned. Now the twins were going to make me over for the date im sure.

"Hey, guys it'd Kay, and Kyoya asked me to go to dinner with him."

"WHAT!" they exclaimed,. And now I also noticed that Tamaki was there too. But he sounded very distant like he was on the phone with someone else. "You are spending the night at our house." The twins declared loudly, and you're coming too Haruhi." She sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only going for Kay." No less than 5 minutes later, there was a fancy car parked out front, with a Hikaru and a Kaoru waving at me to come in. I sent a quick text to Kyoya telling him I'll see him tomorrow. The twins grabbed me by the arms and tossed me into the limo where sat a very scared looking Haruhi. I waved weakly to her.

"Hey Haruhi."

"Hi Kay, so are you excited to go on your date with Kyoya sempai tomorrow?"

"I don't think it's a date we're just going to dinner, but I think that maybe…he might…like me."

"Of course he likes you, you dunce." Came the twins response.

"Not good with social cues!" I exclaimed. I never was, but I was good with other people's feelings.

"WOW! You're slower than Tamaki." The twins exclaimed in unison. We pulled up to the twins mansion.

"So, what do you think you want to wear?" Hikaru asked leaning on the doorway even though my and Haruhi's eyes widened to the point of bursting.

"Kay? KAY?" Kaoru asked waving his hand in front of my eyes and exclaimed loudly in my ears.

"Wha?"  
"I guess we'll have to figure it out on our own." He shrugged. They led us up the stairs to their room. "You guys just hang out here while Hikaru and I try to figure out what to do with…. This." He moved his hand in a circle gesturing to my face. They left the door closing loudly behind them.

"So…Kyoya huh?" haruhi asked. "I knew it!"

"Yeah yeah, I don't think it's a date! He may not even really like and just felt bad about how he ran off earlier today." I clapped my hand over my mouth as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Why cant I ever keep my freakin' mouth shut? I used to keep all to myself when I lived in California! Maybe it was something about Haruhi. She made everyone feel safe, kind of like the way my mother used to… That was a weird nostalgia moment.

"He ran off?" she asked a look of interest in her big brown eyes. She turned her head to the side in the sign of 'tell me'.

"Well, yeah, but it was because some jerk tried to kiss me and he saw,…and….well I guess it's safe to say that it didn't sit very well with him."

"Yeah, but that means you like him enough to go after him." Haruhi smirked in an out of character way. "Do you do have a crush on him?" I looked down a red blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You do have a crush on Kyoya!" exclaimed Hikaru triumphantly followed by Kaoru who was carrying a whole bunch of different outfits. (Hikaru was carrying makeup and a hair product stuff.)

"But how is that possible? He's the shadow king." Kaoru said setting all the stuff down on the bed.

"Well I guess love works in mysterious ways." Haruhi looked at the pile of crap that was on the bed.

"What's that for?" she gave them a scrutinizing look, while I took a more fearful approach.

"Haruhi! We're going to make Kay look attractive!" they picked me up by the arms and carried me over to the bathroom where they sat me down at a big vanity mirror, and Haruhi brought an armful of makeup that they had apparently got from their mom's room.

"Okay, I think we should start with a base…" Kaoru said mixing some makeup in a lid.

"First we have to find out what she's wearing, she can't get makeup on mom's clothes she'd be so pissed." Hikaru said hanging up some clothes, and turning to face us with his hand on his hips very much like a popular teenage girl. Haruhi came and sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"What are you going to do her?"

"Well, clearly we're going to try to get her to look good for Kyoya." Kaoru turned to point to the clothes, and addressed his brother. "What style do you think we should go with for her?" the twins were gone, instead they were in there own little world of style and fashion, leaving me and Haruhi to flounder in confusion.

"Well, I say we need to take a look at our options here. We can go with like a country look-"

"No no, this is Kyoya who's going to be her date, not some American cowboy." Slowly one by one as the styles wished by one after another, the hash marks appeared on my head conveying my low tolerance of a topic I hated to talk about.

"Cant I wear my cannibalistic marshmallows shirt?" I asked feeling like I wanted to punch someone in the face (at this point I didn't care who).

"NO!" the twins exclaimed in unison. Haruhi was no help as now she was doing her calculus homework or something like that. The door slammed open and I heard the sound of tall pointy heels clacking on the floor and coming into the bathroom.

"would you boys please shut up? I'll just figure it out myself!" Mrs. Hitachiin walked in and pushed her sons out of the way. She studied me for a couple of seconds when she snapped her fingers. "I know precisely what I'm planning on doing. What's this for? A first date?" we all nodded too afraid to say anything. "Okay, get the white short short dress for the teen line." I gave her a worried look. "Don't worry dear you'll be wearing black pants, and a black light sweater." Then she looked at me, and ordered me to do some modeling for her. "Turn. Okay, now smile, try to make this work darling don't make it look like you're going to the dentist." The twins brought back a white dress that was only slightly embroidered with black and silver at the bottom. "It's perfect my work here is done, please try to keep it down though I'm working." With that she walked out of the room in perfect grace leaving a small trace of the scent of Chanel perfume behind.

"We can actually get you ready ready tomorrow, we just want to know about how you're gonna act on the date." Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and I walked out and sat on the twin's huge bed.

"Yeah, and I want o know about what you meant by he 'ran off'." I sat crosslegged on the bed and the rest of the group eagerly lesned in to hear the rest of the story. No detail was spared, but we went to bed at a reasonable time because, well, let's just say tomorrows is going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Music of the Heart (this one's gonna be really long, sorry bout that but Kyoya and Kay finally have their date!)**

**Kyoya's POV the same day as the last chapter. **

"Tamaki, you idiot answer the phone." I tapped my toes impatiently waiting for the blond to answer my phone call. Did I really just make plans to go out with Kay? I needed to talk to someone about this and as strange as I seems Tamaki was my best bet.

"Salut?" came the French man's answer from over the phone.

"Tamaki, I made plans with Kay for tomorrow and I don't know what to do." I kept a calm steady level head, and voice. If I didn't my shadow king persona would be ruined forever. Tamaki was silent for a moment.

"I knew it! Did you confess your love for her mon ami? Ah love it's a mysterious thing no?" he blabbed on for a couple more seconds before I had to tell him to shut up and help with the problem. "Well, just act normal, but not like a host, I don't think she'll like that." I nodded for once taking advice from the self proclaimed 'King' of the host club. "Where's Kay now? It might ruin the romance considering she lives with you."

"She's spending the night with Hikaru Kaoru and Haruhi."

"WHAT? Those shady twins have stolen my daughter?"

"Calm down idiot, it was by choice and they won't molest her, because I think they are going to try to get Kay ready for the same event."

"Oh don't call it an event it's your first date with Kay." I could feel Tamaki's smile boring into my skull over the phone. "I'm coming over so we can hang out before you go out with Kay. Au revoir-"I cut him off before he could get off the line.

"What if I mess up? What if I do something to make Kay not like me?" I asked fairly solemn.

"That won't happen. I'll see you later, bye Kyoya." He hung up the phone leaving me to think about the next day.

Kay's POV

"Kay? Wake up Kay! WAKE-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I growled pulling the sheets tighter around me, trying to regain the peace I had while I slept. The twins jumped back.

"Geez, she acts like Kyoya when she wakes up." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Be civil guys she's tired, but you do have a date to prepare for Kay." I flew up out of bed.

"Oh shit the date!" I jumped out and ran into the bathroom before poking my head out. "Can I take a shower?"

"Duh! But I think that we should do your hair." Hikaru said analyzing my morning look. (Rumpled tank top, old dance shorts, messed up braid, and my huge glasses perched crookedly on my nose.) It was the morning, what can I say? Haruhi shooed the twins out of the room, but stayed to help me with some stuff. I think she just wanted to spend some more time talking to me. Without the twins there to pry more information out of me. Haruhi and I had grown increasingly close over the weeks, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a huge white fluffy towel that could have been chinchilla fur but it wasn't. Was this cotton? No. Flannel would have stuck to a wet body, but I couldn't think of what else it could possibly be. I shrugged it off figuring it was just some expensive fabric that wasn't normally seen in the human… I mean commoner world. There was a silk robe that I slipped myself into. Haruhi knocked a couple of minutes later.

"Come in!" I called. My long red hair was dripping water off my back. The conditioner they had had made it smooth as milk. I wrung it out into the bathtub getting out the exes water. Haruhi came in and carried my iPod. "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I got up to hug her. My iPod was essential in the getting ready process, and no, I did not read that on wikihow.

She perched herself again on the edge if the bathtub. "So are you excited for your date with Kyoya sempai?"

"Well…yeah, but I'm really nervous too. What if I mess up? What if I say something to make Kyoya stop liking me?" The twins walked in, without knocking naturally.

"That wont happen. He's crazy about you." Hikaru said leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah, I mean I know he doesn't act all super lovey dovey around you, but I know that he likes you." Kaoru smiled and then plopped down on a seat next to mine, bringing out a very large box. "Now, makeup time!"

"And hair too." Hikaru said holding up a curling iron, blow dryer, flat iron, and crimper menacingly.

"I'll just be here to talk to you, that way you can RELAX." She put emphasis on the word relax telling the twins to piss off in a much more polite way. Before we could get started though, I heard banging on the door until it was finally thrown open.

"OH MY DAUGHTER! GETTING READY FOR YOUR FIRST DATE!" exclaimed Tamaki running over to my side. Oh that's just great. "And Haruhi! My beloved other daughter, how kind of you to help your sister, but you know daddy doesn't approve of you hanging around those doppelgangers!" he sent a death glare to the twins and hissed at them like cat.

"What are you doing here Tamaki?" I asked rubbing my temple. That shower was so peaceful and I already felt a migraine coming on.

"To help you with your date of course! Kyoya's really nervous too, he kept worrying about what to say and how to act, and I figured you'd be doing something similar, you two are one in the sane after all." He blabbed on and I blocked it out until he finally answered my question. "So I'm going to discuss topics of interest." Then they all pounced and got to work. I think the only one I didn't want to shoot was Haruhi, who only offered for me to squeeze her hand while Hikaru plucked my eyebrows. I mean were they really that bad? I got them waxed once a month! I didn't even have a say on what shape they were going to be, (even though they promised they would be symmetrical). I had Hikaru and Kaoru bickering about my hair and makeup, and Tamaki offering me useless advice that went in one ear and out the other. Haruhi gave me multiple apologetic looks, and I always told her it was fine, even though I wanted to sew Tamaki's lips together, and burn Kaoru with the flatiron, and pluck every hair off of Hikaru's body and stab him with the scissors, I didn't. I endured several hours of them cleansing my face, staring at it for ten minutes on end, and then re-cleansing, all the while Tamaki still blah blah blah in my ear.

"And remember, he has a medical field and a police force, but don't bring up the successor to the company. Family is safe, but don't dig too deep." He went on about how to set down my glass, and I tried to listen, honest, but I would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the twins poking and prodding my face every so often. Finally when I was about to blow a gasket Haruhi stood up.

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" Haruhi gave them all hard looks, and I was very impressed with her intensity. "Kay is nervous enough as it is and you guys are just making it worse!" she turned to me. "Sorry, here's your iPod, listen to music, it should drown these idiots out." I thankfully grasped it and expertly hooked my earphones in my ears. I turned my music all the way up; I couldn't even hear the blow dryer in my ears, which was good because I hated the sound. Hell, I hated heat, especially around my head, I didn't like blow dryers, or flat irons, or even hot rollers. I just let them do what they do, making weak protests, but it's not like they listened anyways. My hair was pulled brushed and burnt in all different directions. I felt immensely claustrophobic and uncomfortable, with the two people leaning over me and doing my face and hair. I became aware of someone speaking very loudly. Figuring that it was just the twins and Tamaki yelling at each other I ignored it. It gradually got louder until Hikaru pulled my headphones off me.

"What the hell was that for asshole?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. I need you to look up." Hikaru said, then promptly beginning to talk to his brother about my freckles. I slyly began to put my music back on…

"No!" exclaimed Tamaki taking my iPod out of my hands.

"I repeat what the hell! I need to listen to music!" I exclaimed standing and jumping my arms raised high like a child's trying to get my precious iPod back.

"You need to be paying attention, not to mention Hikaru and Kaoru are going to start doing your makeup and finishing your hair. What's so interesting on this thing anyways?" It took almost all of my self control not to rip his head off. Rule one of the kingdom of Kay, thou shalt not touch Kay's instruments, Rule two, thou shalt not pop Kay's personal bubble without permission (this includes grind dancing on her (just for future reference) Rule number three, thou shalt not ever EVER _**EVER**_ touch Kay's iPod, it will result in a) the apocalypse b) your death, or c) your castration or body part removal.

"Give that back Tamaki NOW. Don't you EVER and I mean EVER touch my iPod again" I demanded. He threw it back to me and I caught it, cradling it in my palm. "I will make you a deal, if you never touch my iPod again EVER," I added for a little emphasis, "I will play my music out loud rather than in my earphones so you can still talk." I crossed my arms. "Deal?"

"Fine, just come back here! We have work to do on your face!" Kaoru called waving makeup in the air as if to prove his point. I sat back down, and plugged my iPod into the docking station that was so conveniently. I hit shuffle, and the music was with me once more. Surprisingly enough the twins got in to it and even Haruhi bopped her head to the music. Yes, we music nerds spread like the plague. Coincidentally the first song up was from the host playlist, Haruhi's 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman'. The twins leaned me back in the chair of doom (the makeup chair) and covered my face in this gooey yucky slimy makeup.

"Stop moving! We have to set a base on your cheeks!" Hikaru complained, deciding to do my hair touchups a little later so that he didn't have to work around his brother.

"What? Can't we just leave my face alone? Please?"

"NO." they said in unison and just continued on my face. "I call her eyes." Said Kaoru.

"Oh, that's just so you can look at them and see that orange ring around her pupil." Even through the loud music, I heard them and blushed a little bit. Then Kaoru came at me with a stick of black.

"What are you doing?" I flinched, before he could poke me with the black stick.

"Eyeliner, heard of it?" he rolled his eyes and began to draw on the edge of my eyelid. I told him when I had to blink my eyes watering up multiple times. He did the same to the top lid and the other eye. The next song came on and I almost had to hold m hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're a spineless pale pathetic lot, but you can bet before we're through somehow I'll make a man out of you._

_Be a man we must be swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

The song be a man from Mulan! Oh this was priceless, just like how they were changing me completely to be fit for Kyoya. Haruhi seemed to be having a nostalgic moment too. She looked iver to Tamaki.

"This reminds me of how you trained me to be a host sempai."

"Not to mention you're dressed as a guy too." I piped up from my seat, only to be shushed by the twins perfecting the art that was my face. Eventually the song finished, with everyone inb the room either singing or at least humming along. Tamaki was scrolling through my music with wonder. "Don't touch!-" it was too late.

"Hey whats this? There are two songs under Kyoya for the host playlist." He clicked on the other song and I closed my eyes tight cringing, even though they already knew I liked Kyoya.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I cant help falling on love with you…_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I cant help falling in love with you…_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes, some things were meant to be_

_Take my hand take my whole life too, for I cant help falling in love with you_

_For I cant help falling in love with you_

_I cant help falling in love…..with…you_

I blushed an extremely bright red, brighter than my hair in fact, which was a rare occurrence normally it just matched my hairs shade. It was a short catchy pop song that had originally been sung by Elvis Presley.

"OH THAT WAS SO CUTE!" came the response to the song from everyone except for Haruhi and me.

"That was a sweet song Kay." She said and smiled at me.

"Next song!" I exclaimed the twins and Tamaki continuing to awww over the song while they brough out the rest of the makeup I was going to 'need'. Kaoru did my eyes now, with multiple shades of eye shadow, and doing full thick mascara that made it hard to blink with it wet, luckily for me it dried fairly quickly for the amount that they put on. He went to grab the freshly ironed outfit they had chosen for me yesterday. Thank god Adam Lambert came on. I couldn't sing along though, Hikaru was putting powder the color of my skin all over my cheeks, and on my forehead a little bit too. It got in my nose, in my eyes, and let me tell you powder does not make part of a good breakfast. Speaking of which when am I going to get to eat? My stomach rumbled loudly but was ignored. Haruhi noticed though and snuck out to grab me some food.

"Here." She pressed a small biscuit in my hand. Eh, well at least it's something. I chewed on it slowly.

"Hikaru what are you doing? I don't even have that many pimples." He looked up.

"Hm? Oh! No you're skin is flawless, well almost flawless, you just have freckles everywhere." I'm a ginger! No duh I have freckles. "You know there was a reason that women used to wear sunbonnets…" I'm just going to pretend he didn't say that. Finally after about three hours (with all the music interruption and fiasco) they finally finished my makeup. They handed me a mirror.

"Oh my god." I cou;d barely even recognize myself. I mean I could, I had the same red hair and eyes, but everything was amplified My eyes looked bug and were framed by long eyelashes that had only just been highlighted by the mascara. The lip gloss looked perfect and not one thing was smudged. But something was missing. My freckles were covered by the shade of my natural skin tone. I was white, so I looked somewhat geisha like.

"You look so beautiful Kay." Breathed Tamaki from behind me. Even Haruhi was in awe, and she believed purely in inner beauty.

"We know." The twins said smugly. Hikaru finished doing my hair so that it fell in a perfect straight wave. Thank god I had my contacts with me, the glasses would have ruined the entire effect. I got dressed and I guess it's safe to say, I looked close to perfect. The five of us ate lunch, talking and laughing. Mostly about the Shadow King and the date.

"So does this make you the shadow queen now?" asked Tamaki. "I must say, Daddy doesn't really approve, but I guess you are Mommy's daughter." I rolled my eyes and smiled. Now Tamaki told me what I needed to know. "Kyoya is a very hard person to talk to most of the time. But he opened up to us quite a bit, no thanks to moi!" he struck an extravagant pose. But I was thinking. Wow, sounds like me. I've never been able tossing or perform in front of anyone the way I did the host club, it's as if Tamaki's family delusion was real. We really had become a family in the short time I had been here. Two hours later at three o'clock (sharp, Kyoya being the ever prompt man he was) Kyoya was at the door waiting for me. All the positive affirmations, and music, and hours of prep and talking went all out the window, as I got really nervous again.

"You'll be fine." Assured Haruhi, "Now come on he's waiting out there for you to knock his socks off." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, for once not having anything to say.

"He likes you, he really does, just smile, that's all you need, be you." Tamaki said pressing a short fatherly kiss into my hair. "Now go have fun!" He pushed me at the door which I opened and stepped out to see Kyoya looking as immaculate as ever. He looked even more handsome than I had ever seen him, you know if that was even possible, not to mention he was wearing a nice casual set of clothes, that coincidentally matched the type of clothes I was wearing (like mine were nice casual too). He offered me his arm smiling a genuine smile, even though I did see his eyes widen when he first saw me.

"You look lovely tonight Miss O'Reilly." He whispered taking me by the arm chivalrously.

"Don't call me that Mr. Ootori." I teased, praying I was doing this right. It just seemed natural, even though I think we were both nervous as hell. He, ever the gentleman, held the door open, to his limo and got in on the other side.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"How does a movie sound? And then we can go to dinner afterwards." I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday, I acted stupidly, even if you did like that boy, I had no right to interfere-" I cut him off.

"Kyoya, running away was a bit extreme, but if you hadn't interfered my first kiss would have been stolen and I don't like that boy." I paused looking down and taking a breath before finishing. "I like you."

"I felt so jealous of him, and well, again I'm sorry." He held out a small box that was wrapped in silver and purple paper. I took it looking at it curiously. I pulled open the wrapping to find a flute, not just a flute, but a black and red kickass flute!

"Thank you so much Kyoya! This is amazing!" I almost hugged him, but thought it might be a little bit much. We pulled up to the theatre, the driver letting us out and tipping his hat at us.

"Thank you!" I smiled and turned around. To see Kyoya looking at me a little funny. "People like you better if you appreciate them." I said as he walked into the theatre with me. He gave me a little smile, and asked me what movie I'd like to see. The newest scary movie was out, and I had been dying to see it. He smiled a tad wider when I asked if we could see it confirming another thing we had in common. Horror movies, nothing like plenty of blood and guts to start off a romantic date right? We shared popcorn, and I bought some chocolate candy. We settled down into our seats when the movie began to roll. It was pretty good and fast paced, good blood, but I think that the cut makeup I could have done better (that's why I was such a dunce at normal makeup, I did special effects…LIQUID LATEX FOREVER!) We jumped several times and there was actually one point, where I had my arms looped around Kyoya, he welcomed it the same way I welcomed his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the theatre talking about the movie.

"I don't think that it's medically possible for an eye laser to cut into your throat."

"Either way, I don't think I'm ever going to get lasec." I laughed.

"You have eye problems?" he asked. Oh ho ho Kyoya, apparently my file didn't say anything about my eyes.

"Yeah, I have astigmatism in my right eye, but my left eye sees a whole power less. It's getting worse." I said shrugging. My eyes were always made fun of, because of all the problems I had. He just smiled and told me surprisingly enough he has a little bit of astigmatism too. It was getting dark so he and I walked together to the restaurant my little hand in his big soft warm ones. He took me up to the bistro where I found him yesterday.

"The food's good I promise." He smiled, and took me back up to the top floor. His hands were over my eyes, as soon as we got out of the elevator though.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" I asked worried.

"No no, I just think that you'll want to see this in a more dramatic fashion." He took me to the edge of the patio (I think) and told me to open my eyes, gently removing his hands. The city was lit up like a Christmas tree lights everywhere, and it took my breath away.

"Oh Kyoya…this is beautiful." I placed my hand over my heart as I turned to face him.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now we should eat." He pulled out my chair, and then he sat down himself. We ordered probably the best Italian food ever (even though he ordered a spicy something or the next). The conversation was amazing and not awkward at all. He took a sip of his water.

"I've seen the music prodigy who can sing and play most any instrument, but I haven't seen your critically acclaimed dancing." I looked down blushing vividly though I doubt you could see it through all the makeup the twins put on me.

"I'm not a very good dancer, I just dance on my own." I said quietly.

"On your own? A lady shouldn't dance on her own." He smirked just a tad, but not in a mean way. "Here I'll show you." He took me by the hand and led over to the patio.

"But I don't know how to dance! And there's no music."

"There doesn't have to be." He whispered in my ear. "Now, you put your hand on my shoulder, there" he placed my hand gently and then in my hand, and I put my hand on your hip." He said smoothly placing his hands in their correct spot. "Ready?" he stepped back, telling me just to follow him, dear god I was so lost, was it back first, and which foot did I move? "Calm down, it's fine besides the mean lead." I nodded and went back to staring at my toes hoping I didn't step on his even though it had happened twice already. He used his index finger to lift my chin up, "and look at your partner when you dance." I nodded, but felt my gaze drifting back to the floor. "Really Katrina, you look so beautiful, you're doing well." We stopped Kyoya's deep onyx eyes looking down into mine, and before I knew it, his head leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I returned it full of feeling. When we separated he looked at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I nodded and hugged him, going into another kiss. He wiped off my nose a little bit with his handkerchief.

"Oh! My freckles weren't supposed to show."

"Why ever not? I like your freckles, they make you look cute, they make you _you_." He said it as if I was the most precious thing in the world, I smiled, my worries set free about one of my most noticeable features.

"Well I like your glasses, Shadow King." He kissed me one more time.

"Let's go home." I smiled, but before I led him out he carried me laughing into the new rain that had only started a couple of minutes ago.

"I love you Katrina." He whispered.

"I love you too Kyoya." And we kissed for the fourth time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Music of the Heart. **

**Thank you guys so, much for reading all of the reviews I have gotten have been positive and I am so so thankful for all of you! I just wish more people would review *wink wink nudge nudge* okay let me tell you I dint own anything not the music not the anime nothing. I don't even own the freaking computer I'm typing on! Now on to the story (the chapter's a little random) **

Ah Monday again. Screw you life. But on the other hand life did bring me to Kyoya last night. And to my first kiss. It was like a fairytale and though I wasn't such a big fan them being so cliché and all I couldn't actually be upset at the events that I had gone on the day before. Was it a dream? No it couldn't be the romance and passion in the kiss, the spark too undeniable for me to ignore…I had a boyfriend now! And it felt so good. Oh my god, the feeling of love turned me into a sappy prep! I heaved myself out of bed and changed into my Ouran uniform, pairing it with a few rubber bracelets. I popped in my contact lenses, and left my hair down. What am I supposed to do with it anyways? I'll figure it out on the way. I grabbed two croissants, black coffee, some cherries and an apple. The apple was for me, while I didn't like apples all that much the green ones weren't too bad. I knocked on Kyoya's door.

"Come in." I heard before I pushed open the door. How was I supposed to address him? Like he was my boyfriend or my employer. If it turns out yesterday was a dream I think I might just kill myself.

"Good morning…sir. I brought breakfast, and black coffee (like your soul)." I set it down on the table standing awkwardly with my hands placed in front of me.

"Sir? Now, that isn't a way to greet your boyfriend is it?" I smiled. So it wasn't a dream after all. "And will you stop making digs at the color of my soul? I at least have one as dark as it may be. You my dear are a ginger. You have no soul." I laughed and sat down biting into my deliciously sour green apple. "Croissants hm? Are there extra? I'm sure Tamaki will want one." Oh yeah, those idiots, well surely they won't leave me alone until the suck every detail out of yesterday.

"Kyoya, what are we going to do about the hosts?" I asked nervously sitting down and taking a bit out of his croissant, chewing it mournfully.

"What?" he asked snatching the croissant back out of my hand, and batting it away playfully. "Oh, the hosts, well que sera sera, what ever will be will be." Now he sounded like Shigure from Fruits Basket (which I am told Arthur Ciel Kirkland does not in fact own.) I sighed, but smiled anyways, taking a couple of his cherries. On the inside though I was worried. Flying under the radar is something I liked to do, I was only known at my old school for being 'that nerdy music chick' or just the nerd. They didn't know much about me, and look at me now, dating one of the most handsome boys at school. I would have never seen this coming from miles and miles away. This probably won't earn me any points with the fan girls.

"I'm going to go take a shower." That always calms my nerves. But with my hair in a shower cap of course, Hikaru and Kaoru were liable to kill me if I deprived the world of their mad hair skills. Setting my iPod on the counter, I turned it all the way up. It went on my country theme song mix. I smiled recognizing the tune through the sound of the water and sang along.

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please even if in winter things tend to freeze we got the world monopoly on trees and our country's bordered by three different seas. _

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please we invented the zipper we got expertise we made insulin to combat disease, Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please_

_Brit's have got the monarchy _

_The U.S. has the money, but I know that you wanna be Canadian, _

_The French have got the wine and cheese _

_Koalas chill with the Aussies _

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_Et si ce n' etait pas assez On a deux langue officielles L'anglais et le Francais Ooh la la. _

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please where else do you find mounted police or go to the hospital and not pay fees, yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian please_

_And with fresh water in high demand we got the world's largest supply on hand so you know that we'd make a pretty good friend but it's even better if you can-_

_Brits have got the monarchy _

_The U.S. has the money but I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_The French have got the wine and cheese _

_Koala's chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_So you're thinking to yourself how do I live in this beautiful country. Well we've got some steps for you to follow!_

_Step 1, loose the gun_

_Step 2, buy a canoe _

_Step 3 live multiculturally _

_Step 4 you're ready there is no more_

_We've got beavers caribou and moose we got buffalo bears and Canadian and we're sorry about Celine Dion but she did sing that good song for James Cameron…._

_Brit's have got the monarchy _

_The U.S. has the money,_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies _

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates _

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese _

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris we've missed lots of other countries but I know that you wanna be…Canadian…. _

Canada really should promote their country with this song. Maybe more people would live there if they did. I like Canada; it's like America's hat. My iPod shuffled to one of my favorite and most embarrassing songs. 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Lepard. I hummed along shaving my legs and getting all clean. My mind did go ADD though, and I burst out laughing at the nostalgia critic quote, "Time for a game of disappearing bears." I laughed and sang, my mood getting a lot better. I came out wrapped in towel and dried myself off slipping back into my Ouran uniform I walked out of the bathroom buttoning the blazer when lo and behold, there sat Kyoya on my bed. I jumped back letting out a small string of profanities.

"Really you shouldn't cuss so much," he chided standing up. "Now are you ready to go?" he smiled at me from his height. I nodded.

"I'm gonna check my email really fast though."

"If you are *going to* check your email, its fine with me, we have time." He checked his watch. My eyes widened as I scrolled down the screen of my newest email.

"No way! You have to be shitting me…" I re-read it and it was still the same thing. "The drum major wants me to hang with the band today!" I exclaimed smiling hugely. What an honor.

"The drum who?" Kyoya asked.

"The drum major! I get to skip all of my classes except for the first one!" I fist pumped. Band people are so fun! "I have to take Clari and that new flute you bought me!" I grabbed them and my guitar, and on second thought, I'll take my violin too, and my music. Now loaded down with sheet music, books, and assorted instruments I grinned like a cat. "I'm ready!" and began to walk through the door, only to almost fall over and not being able to fit through the door.

"Don't be silly, I'll take your violin, and your acoustic guitar, so you can at least fit through the door." He did so after I reluctantly handed them over that left me with the flute, my electric and my clarinet, and my backpack which was useful so I could put the flute in it. We got in the car and to the school in no time. It didn't take long me explaining all about band, and how they wanted me to run drills with them. When we got to the school I insisted we go to the band room so I could drop all of my instruments off. Unfortunately some of Kyoya's fangirls were already wandering the halls for whatever reason.

"Look at her, making Kyoya carry all of her instruments like that! How rude." One of them scoffed even though he was clearly not having any problem carrying my stuff.

"You know you don't have to do something just because she asks!" another one called out. I bristled at her comment but still brushed it off. Really it was the only thing I could do. Kyoya ignored her and made conversation with me.

"One book I don't think I'll ever forget it the true confessions of Charlotte Doyle we read it in year eight and it was pretty awesome."

"Oh? And what was it about?" he asked curiously though his eyes held mischief to them.

"It was about a girl who goes on board a ship to find that her companions didn't make it for the voyage and she has to travel alone being the only girl out of a bunch of men. A lot of important stuff happens, but she becomes part of the crew and cuts off all her hair, and, well, I won't spoil the ending for you." I winking meaning I fully intended to tell him the whole story when I found it. We neared the music room where we dropped off my stuff waving at the teacher who was playing, once again his didgeridoo (I think it's safe to say his favorite instrument). The crème puffs of evil were waiting for us outside.

"You don't have to escort her around Kyoya, I'm sure she can find her way on her own."

"Yeah, you're like not her babysitter, isn't it a nuisance to have to take her everywhere?" the bell rang.

"No." he said calmly. "She isn't a nuisance, but you are quickly becoming one." He told me to head off to class giving me a quick kiss first after those girls had walked away in a huff. I ran off to catch Haruhi before we went to French. Gee it sure seems like I spend most of my time in French doesn't it? That and the host club.

"Hey Haruhi." I say jogging up to her. "What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You avoided all of our calls and texts yesterday, what happened?" ah so she wanted to know the details just as much as everyone else.

"Well I think that it's safe to say everything went well." I winked her. "I'll tell you when I tell Hikaru and Kaoru." We got into class and started our work, and then we split up into groups of four to study for the upcoming quiz. I'll pass it I'm sure, I have Tamaki, he speaks French right?

"So what happened?" the twins asked. Two minutes into studying and they were already all up in my face.

"Well, we went to a movie then dinner and then he kissed me." I said, voice low so I didn't attract too much attention, but I mean come on I'm with three members of the host club people are at least throwing glances our way. Four members if I counted myself.

"WHAT?" screeched the twins.

"I didn't even know Kyoya sempai was capable of love." Haruhi noted her mind busy with something else.

"Well I must say I'm impressed this is the first time he's ever shown love to something that won't really benefit him."

"Oh thanks guys, you're saying I don't benefit him."

"No no, it's just he's doing it because he likes you not because you're important for business or something like that." Hikaru said.

"You four! Get to work!" the teacher called. I blushed red like Haruhi.

"Yes sensei!" we continued to talk and eventually did get all the details out of me. "I think that it was the perfect first kiss."

"That was your first kiss?" asked Kaoru. "Gee you're more innocent than we though." Stated Hikaru to his brother.

"Oh and by the way boys, Kyoya LIKES my freckles." I smiled triumphantly. "It's a good thing because you know, there's no way of removing them." The class ended and I headed over to the band room. The band was all guys and they welcomed me wholly into the room.

"So, O'Reilly-chan." They said testing my last name out on their Japanese tongues.

"No no, call me Kay, just Kay please, I'd appreciate it. I don't really go by the Japanese terms.

"Cool! Well Kay, I choose the best of the best, players from the band so we could see you run drills and maybe you could play with us. I'm Dylan the drum major, and we have Kyle Lucas and Eric over there they are our first three trumpets and the best trumpet players in the school. Then we have the trombone Ellis, and our sax Orion, the flute Arthur, we also have the sousaphone, the French horn and the alto Sax, played by Jake, James, and John Carlo. The clarinet is over there, his names Matt," he leaned over and whispered in my ear carefully, "He's really shy, but he's super good." He announced the few other specialty instruments that weren't here and we set to work. I rubbed my hands together excitedly while they sat down.

"So guys, like Dylan said you are here because you are the best of the best and you can all make up the jazz band too, um I'm Katrina, but you can all call me Kay." I turned to Dylan. "What are you guys working on?"

"Well, we have most of our scales down and I think we sound pretty damn good." He smiled.

"Cool cool, can I hear a monochromatic scale from everyone starting with the trumpets? Everyone else can talk but I still need to be able to hear them okay?" they nodded and seemed relieved. What did they think I was a professional or something? I guess I was in a way but I didn't have a baton up my ass. "Eric, you going first?" I asked. His face took on a light shade of pink and he nodded. What had he never seen a girl before? "Ready and play." He went up the scale fine a little bit of difficultly going back down, but you couldn't tell if you weren't… well… me. I applauded.

"Very nice, but I think if you adjusted your wrist here, you would find pressing the buttons much easier, you have too much pressure." I relaxed the wrist less than half an inch and it already sounded better. "You're golden. Next player?" I sure hope I'm doing this right, I've never directed anyone before in my life; I just know what sounded good. "Valve oil." I instructed the next, "Your cheeks puff and pucker your lips and it'll be perfect." I gave them each a smile making sure they knew I was just improving and not that they were doing bad at all. The trombone player didn't seem to take me seriously, but now he was.

"Nice Ellis but relax your hand, you're not saluting a general, you're playing jazz." He nodded and I heard him whisper to his buddy,

"I never knew a girl could be this good at band."

"You can sure as hell bet I'm good at it." I winked and he flushed red. I turned back to hear the sax play. "Ooh here that sweet jazz!" I spun around in a circle making the guys laugh. "Lighten up on the keys, but other than that it's the best. Arthur! Dude, I just got a flute, it's pretty awesome, I can't hear anything wrong with your playing, but you can circulate your air a little better so it doesn't get breathy." I called the next three over all together even though they still played for me one at a time. "Don't let your cheeks puff, pucker pucker pucker." I told the first one; gee I guess I'm better at this than I thought. "Lovely French horn, keep your air supply going and make every breath count, and I think that you just need to become best friends with that reed, and your tonguing is superb John Carlo, hey has anyone ever told you you look like James Bond?" finally I reached the end and all the guys had headed over to the percussion room to talk. "Matt?"

"W-what?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry I won't bite, I just wanted to hear you play your clarinet." I was sick of the scale so I told him to play something with emotion. He sucked in a breath and played a sad song, like a romance that could never be.

"Did you like it?" he asked nervously, unlike the rest of the band he seemed to have not gotten over his shyness with me.

"I loved it it was the most spectacular thing I have ever heard. But it was so sad, can you do jazz? I know Dylan wants to audition you all for the jazz band."

"Jazz? Sure!" he perked up and began to play a swinging tune worthy of any 1920's speakeasy. I looked off of his music and began to play with him a fun harmony part and the music was amazing it just made everyone want to tap their toes to the beat and dance. The band walked in later, and apparently they knew the song because they sat down and started playing, more sooner than later, we had a full on Jazz concert. I got up and danced a little up front. Then played a duet with Matt that turned into a solo of the dominant clarinet. (I let it be him he was so talented.) We finished the big song, with all of us smiling clapping laughing or out of breath.

"Haha! Oh man, that was so fun, I haven't heard a jazz song that good for a long long time!" I laughed trying to catch my breath. "You guys would make a kickass jazz band. If you don't form one Dylan I will." I smiled widely at him.

"Oh don't you worry Ms. Prodigy I have already decided everyone in this room is part of the schools competition jazz!" we all cheered.

"Hey would you guys want to come play for the host club I could ask Kyo- I mean a friend of mine?" the thought about it for a minute. "Oh come on guys please? They would love it!" I exclaimed. To my, and the rest of the newly founded jazz bands surprise, Matt spoke up.

"I think we should do it." Everyone began to agree.

"Yeah! I'll go see what I can do about it. It was around lunch now, so we pulled out lunch and ate in the band room. I love Kyoya and I love the host club, but I had to say that these band people were pretty awesome, not to mention they understood all of the music jokes and stuff I talked about. We talked music, from rock and pop, to folk and fiddle, even about my distaste of country music, I was like a little fire cracker, my wit going off and making everyone laugh. The teachers normally didn't appreciate a smart aleck like me, I wasn't like that here, but I was in America, I don't know how but somehow despite all the wise cracks I made I was still able to stay on a pretty good side of the teachers.

"You know what?" Dylan asked looking at me after swallowing a bite of whatever rich kid food he was eating, and recovering from the last joke we had all made.

"What?" I asked good naturedly.

"I'm going to call you eighth note, or maybe staccato, either one works for me."

"Eighth note? Why?" I laughed.

"Because you're fast and furious, you go by fast, and you leave everyone wanting more, no one can resist a fast song with a lot of eighth notes." His fellow band members agrees with him nodded.

"And staccato works too, you respond to a note fast, and just as strong if not stronger than the note before." Arthur justified.

"Okay, from now on I shall henceforth be known as Staccato or Eighth Note." I said in a faux British accent.

"So I here you're in good with the host club." Eric said wiggling his eyebrows like a perv.

"Which one of them is your type?" asked John Carlo now wiggling HIS eyebrows like a perv.

"Um well they're all my friends, I don't really have a type." I said blushing red, wisely avoiding the fact that I was now dating the brains of the host club.

"I see you hang out with that Kyoya fellow a lot." Said Arthur. "Do you have the hot's for him?" I blushed an even brighter red now. "Oh look boys I think she does!" he exclaimed smiling. "Don't worry love you'll tell us someday." He patted me on the back. We spent the rest of the day playing music and having multiple musical knowledge duals at the chalk board. It was amazing and it was the first time I had ever really spent the day with a bunch of music people. They all walked different directions once the bell had rung waving bye and telling me to drop by tomorrow if I had time. After they had all gone I rushed off towards the host club, knowing Kyoya would be a little miffed if I was late. I popped in my ear buds and sang through the empty corridor.

_HEY_

_Oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh _

_HEY_

_Oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh_

_Four years you think for sure, that's all you've got to endure, all the total dicks the stuck up chick so superficial; so immature._

_Then when you graduate you take a look around and you say hey wait this is the same as where I just came from, I thought it was over _Aw that's just great.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Whose got the money who gets the honeys whose kinda cute and who's just a mess, and you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends, nothing changes but faces the names and the trends high school never ends _

_Oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh_

_HEY_

_Oh oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh oh oh oh-oh _

_HEY_

_Check out the popular kids, you'll never guess what Jessica did, how did Mary Kate lose all that weight? And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight and the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder, you still care about your hair and the car you drive it doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty five Reese Witherspoon she's the prom queen, Bill Gates is captain of the chess team, Jack Black the clown, Brad Pitt the quarter back, I've seen it all before, I want my money back!_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and whose having sex who's in the clubs and whose on the drugs and whose throwing up before they digest _

_And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends, and you still listen to the same shit you did back then, High school never ends._

Unfortunately, listening to my music, as loud as it was in my ears I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me to push me down the stairs


	9. Chapter 9

**The Music of the Heart. **

I curled into fetal position making sure to cover me spinal cord and my vital areas as much as I could, though it wasn't much considering that it caught me by surprise. I hit the bottom marble step my ankle catching the side painfully.

"Wow, I guess you guys don't have ANY decorum after all." I said picking myself up and dusting myself off. I turned to face the three girls.

"And what would you know about decorum? You're a commoner, you wouldn't know decorum if it hit you in the face."

"Well, what I do know is, I haven't done anything to you, I haven't done one mean thing to you, so I find it a little ridiculous that you have so much hate for me. I thought that rich kids weren't bullies, but hey you girls proved me wrong." I tried to keep my voice level but to be honest the only thing that kept me from hurting them was my general common sense and the pain radiating through my ankle. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"We aren't doing this because of us, we're doing it for Kyoya, and clearly he doesn't see that you're a commoner or how ugly you are, so that he's way too good for you so we figured to do it for him." She placed a hand on her hip her little carbon copies nodding their heads and doing the same.

"And what makes you think that you're better than me? Or that he's better than me?" I asked in a sarcastic curious tone. One of the girls opened her mouth to make a snide remark. "Something other than the fact I'm a commoner." Her mouth closed just as quickly. Their little leader spoke up.

"But it is big we're on a whole different level than you are, we ARE better than you but you just won't give up will you?" she put a hand on her heart in mock concern. "Oh, the poor little baby doesn't know her place. What are you going to do about it? Tell Kyoya?" she asked snidely leading her little idiot trio past me. She turned to me still trying to pick myself up; the ankle was looking red and swollen. "Oh and by the way, you should learn your place." She pushed me back down hitting my tail bone hard on the edge of the step. "Hmph." She tossed her hair and walked away. Really? She tossed her hair? I had only seen that in movies. They sauntered away. Once they were out of sight I let out a little cry of pain. I touched it and hissed in pain, something was definitely wrong. I heaved myself to my feet and stood on my right leg I took a tentative few steps only to crumple to the ground again. I limped up the stairs on one leg. I would safely say that it takes about 3 times longer to get to the host club on one leg than on two, not to mention I needed the support really badly. Who knew stupid rich girls could do that much damage to my ankle, it could be sprained or broken, but the only thing I was focused on was getting to the club room. They had a couch. I knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry the host club is clo- OH MY GOD KAY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Tamaki asked opening the door. I took one hand off the door and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhhhh shhhhh shh sh Tamaki I'm fine don't make a big deal about it." I whispered furiously, but as usual it was too late to shut him up.

"Tamaki? What's going on?" asked Kyoya no doubt annoyed at the noise that had disrupted his typing pattern. Well crap. Kyoya came over and swung open the door. "Katrina! Let's get you inside." He slung my arm over him and helped me awkwardly walk to the couch near Haruhi's table. Her eyes widened when she saw my ankle.

"Oh my god Kay, what happened?" way to be discreet Haruhi.

"Yes, do tell." Kyoya asked crossing his arms almost angrily.

"I hurt my ankle." I almost whispered he widened his eyes.

"Tell us the whole story Katrina."

"I fell, but I'm fine I swear." I said. "Don't worry about me Kyoya." I settled my eyes down cast.

"Okay, but I will take a look at it when we get home so help me god." He went and sat back down, though instead of typing he set his gaze on me, as if he was observing my behavior.

"I was wondering if maybe the jazz band could play sometime?" I turned addressing my boyfriend, who god knows is the real brains in the operation.

"I didn't know we had a jazz band, did you Takashi?" said Hunny from the top of Mori's shoulder's.

"No." he said stoically.

"Please?" I begged Kyoya, "They are so good, and I could even help you organize a nineteen twenty's theme." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but I would like to interview them first." I rolled my eyes forgetting my pain.

"Please Kyoya, I know my band people and these are prestigious rich band people." I tried to convince him.

"Okay, okay. But you have to be ready for it whenever you want this to happen." He pushed his glasses at me.

"Oh! It's going to be so awesome! I want the twins to be paper boys, and Kyoya will be an intense mobster, and Tamaki will be like the speakeasy owner, I want Hunny to be a gambler, and Mori to be a lackey, and Haruhi…hm…I think you are going to be the good lackey who doesn't want to work for Kyoya but does."

"That matches my actual story way too much for my liking." She dead panned.

"And who'll you be?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Oh um, I'll be a mobster girl, or maybe a flapper." I said shrugging. Ooo! Charleston! Everybody Charleston! "I'm so stoked Kyoya! Thank you." He had crossed over to sit on the couch with me, and planted a kiss on him.

"OOOOHHHH! Mommy dearest! Why did you not tell me that you and our daughter were in a relationship hmmm?"

"Shut up Tamaki." The two of us said at one time. He looked at m and smiled. "So why the nineteen twenty's?"  
"Oh it was so cool! The prohibition act and oh my god Kyoya the jazz THE JAZZ! I am in love with jazz music and Matt the clarinet is so amazing!" Kyoya frowned a little bit at the mention of another boy. "But don't worry he won't threaten you at all dear." I mocked but he knew that I was sincere to him.

"I think that sound like fun Kay-chan!" Hunny smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh hell yes. It will be." I smirked.

"I think that it is going to be a cool think for the ladies." Tamaki smiled and then ran over to hug me. "Oh my dear daughter is so smart!" he looked over to Haruhi and wrapped her into a bone crushing hug as well. "Oh both of my daughters are so wonderful! Daddy loves you!"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." Growled Kyoya.

"But mommy…"

"No but's. Come now Kay we're going home." I rolled my eyes and complied.

"Bye Tamaki, text me later Haruhi! See ya later Hikaru, Kaoru. I'll see you two tomorrow." I gestured to Mori and Hunny. I stood clutching the couch like it was life itself. For some unknown reason this was un-noticed by the rest of the host club. I clutched the wall, not even able to let my one leg drag. I had to keep it picked up for it not to hurt. Kyoya ever attentive boyfriend noticed and picked me up, he didn't act like I was heavy, it was worse he acted as if I weighed nothing at all. A red hot blush rampaged across my cheeks.

"You didn't need to do that Kyoya." I whispered in his ear, hardly able to talk.

"If i couldn't do this much for my girlfriend what kind of boyfriend would I be?" he smirked and carried me to the limo. "Now let's see that ankle." He lifted my leg on to the seat and moved the pant leg. "Katrina, why didn't you tell us it was this bad earlier?" he asked sternly. "Answer me Katrina, why didn't you tell us your leg needed medical attention?"

"I don't need it Kyoya! I'll be fine." I said defensively fixing the pant leg over my red and swelling ankle.

"Elevate that right now, do you hear me? And we're going to have to ice it. Hatao!"

"Sir?" asked driver, I wasn't as familiar with him, but he was always there with a pleasant smile.

"We need to go to an Ootori hospital, I'm afraid Kay's hurt."  
"Right away sir." The car sped up and the buildings whizzed by faster than ever. Kyoya picked me up and carried me up the fucking stairs to the hospital clinic.

"We need a doctor now, there's possible breakage major inflammation." He said "We iced it and I elevated it but we need something to compress pressure right away." He ordered. Damn. Well, I guess when your father owns the medical company…

"Who's it for?" the nurse asked.

"Put it under Kyoya Ootori, but the request is for Katrina Ootori." He said quickly.

"Right this way." The nurse led us through the doors and Kyoya supported me walking there. "The doctor will be here soon as possible." She closed the door leaving us in privacy.

"Ootori huh? My last name's O'Reilly, but I suppose it's close enough." I winked at him, wincing from my leg.

"It was the first name that came to my head, but I do like the name Katrina Ootori, it has a ring to it." He sat down and held my hand rubbing it trying to tell me not to think about the pain. The doctor came in and Kyoya stood up immediately.

"Now. What do we have here?" he asked moving my pant leg. "Yikes, that looks pretty swollen. There's definitely something wrong here. I'll get an x-ray appointment right away." Damn shortest doctor's appointment ever. Kyoya sat back down and began to hold my hand again.

"Now Katrina, I want you to tell me the whole story." He was acting too much like a father for my taste. I turned away.

"I already told you I fell down the stairs, it's true. That's all you need to know, now please pass me my iPod." I sniffed a little bit, and Kyoya passed it though begrudgingly. I popped them in and listened to music to distract from the radiating pain in my ankle.

"What are you listening to?" Kyoya asked looking at me. I took out an ear bud when I saw his lips moving so I could hear him better.

"The Stereotype Song." I answered immediately and went back to the chorus. It wasn't a very appropriate song, but I loved it anyways and anyone who liked Hetalia loved it too. "You wouldn't like it Kyoya, honestly I don't think that you would like my music all that much at all." I chuckled and he frowned.

"What makes you say that Katrina?"

"You just aren't a music kind of guy. I mean I don't even think you could name all the different voice registers."

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm not ignorant you know. Besides what does that have to do with music?" I rolled my eyes.

"Everything! It determines how and where you sing what songs are the best for you and music to practice with." My song ended and I paused my music to have a full on conversation with Kyoya. "Are you jealous that I was with the band members today?" I asked mischievously. Kyoya scoffed.

"Jealous? Don't flatter yourself I was no such thing." He attempted to remain cool as he crossed his arms and turned away from me, but I couldn't help but get the pouty little boy vibe.

"It's okay if you were, I won't judge or anything, in fact I may even think that it was sweet." I hinted carefully. He turned back around to face me again when the doctor came back in riffling through his clipboard.

"Well we have a room set up for you and it's just down the hall and take a left, after that it's the first door on the right." He smiled way too cheerily for a guy who's working in a hospital, turned and left to attend to another patient.

"What is with all these people?" I asked once he was out of the door. "Why are they all so god damned happy?" Kyoya chuckled.

"Isn't it nice that they're acting calm? And smiling? It's supposed to make you feel better."

"Yeah? I just find it creepy like they're smiling at our pain." He chuckled again and looked at me.

"I don't think I've ever thought of it like that." I struggled to get up and Kyoya sighed shutting his laptop and putting it into his bag. "You need to stop that. I can carry you." He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and picked me up again in one swift motion. We got a couple o stares and whispers as he carried me through the corridor of the hospital. He set me down where I would prop my leg up on the x-ray machine. He went through the instructions and shifted my leg so they could see it better. I gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just I didn't know that you were so into medical stuff." We were already in the middle of taking the x-rays, the technician looking surprised that I was set up already.

"I just know a bit about it considering I hope to be the successor to the company." Ohhh that makes sense. "Now I think we'll get you a pair of crutches and head home." He smiled at me offering his hand to help me up. I took it, and stood myself up on one leg. "It's too bad you have to get crutches I thought it was rather cute that you blushed bright red every time I picked you up." He smirked, and I grabbed the crutches out of his hand rolling my eyes but blushing again all the same. How was it that he was able to do that? No one in America was able to make me blush like him. In fact my skin remained pale as all hell, so much so my friend Suzanna requested I stand in the sun for the summer, 'please get some vitamin D, Luv Ya!' she had signed in my yearbook. Again though no one could make me blush like that, especially not a boy. "Oh, you didn't like me carrying you dear?" he mocked, but in a sweet way. "I quite enjoyed it." I rolled my eyes again, as we walked, well I crutched, and Kyoya walked to the limo that was waiting for us faithfully out front. I slid in while Kyoya held my crutches. He was such a good boyfriend, and I think he loved me back. We got to the house and I was happy to get back to my little separate apartment. I sat down contentedly with him coming in and closing the door behind me. I elevated my foot on Kyoya's orders and iced my ankle. I found a box of old scripts and made a happy exclamation noise of some sort.

"What did you find?" he asked leafing through one of my novels which I snatched out of his hands furrowing my eyebrows setting it back on the shelf.

"I found a box of old scripts!" I smiled content with myself that I remembered to pack all of them. I had been in a lot of shows and each of them had a very special meaning to me.

"You act too?" he asked wrapping an arm around me and looking into the box.

"Yeah, I'm an arts prodigy, which means music dancing singing and acting." I settled the box on my lap sighing at all of the fun things I did in acting. "Hey, does Ouran have a play?" I asked. Surely he would know.

"Yes, I don't know what it is or when auditions are though." He said shrugging. I suppose it never was part of his interest.

"Well can you look it up on your pineapple computer?" I asked adjusting my leg carefully.

"Of course." He whipped it out of nowhere causing me to do a comical double take. "Hmmm let's see now…" I waited impatiently.

"Well?" I cried out.

"S o impatient." He commented when I sent him a little death glare. "There, auditions are nearing the end of October." He stated as he began to close his laptop.

"What does the audition consist of?" I exclaimed, wanting more information. He looked at me surprised.

"I don't think I've ever seen you act so pushy." He reopened his laptop. It was true, I tried to be cool, and calm, but when it came to drama I had to know everything, all the information so I could be properly prepared. "It has a vocal audition, a dancing thing, and you have to memorize a monologue of your choice." I fist pumped.

"I am totally ready!" then I pondered for a second. "Oh my god Kyoya! What monologue should I do?" I began rambling, talking to myself more than to him. "I could do a dramatic monologue or a comedic one, but I don't know which one the director would like the best." I was moving my hand in different gestures while I talked quickly like an Italian. Kyoya caught my hands and looked at me.

"Calm down. I'm sure whatever you do will be fine. The directors can't help but love you." He gave me a sweet kiss. "Now I think we should order out because it'll be just you and me."

"Yeah yeah sure!" I smiled feeling instantly calmer. "I shall introduce you to the wonders of pizza." I called the pizza place and ordered a large pepperoni. Hey start with the basics right? It was delivered in a matter of minutes, the poor pizza boy looking amazed at the size of the house. "Thanks love!" I exclaimed taking the pizza carefully, and paying him the money due. "I know, the owner has never had pizza, so I decided to make him try some." I explained and the boy cracked a smile and nodded. Kyoya came down the hall to see me chatting with him.

"Katrina, leave the boy alone." He stated even though he was smiling,

"I'm not bugging him, we were talking about guitar hero, one of my other guilty American pleasures." I said smiling brightly at Kyoya. "Well thank you! I'll be enjoying this pizza!" I waved as he walked back to his bike that he had ridden. I closed the door sighing and opening the box expecting the holy choir to start singing and for the box to glow and rise into the air. "I've missed you my darling." I said snuggling the box a little. "Come on we'll eat it in my room." I handed him the box and crutched back down the hall, only pausing to grab a couple of paper plates. I cut him one slice slid it on to the plate and passed it to him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Oh, you don't use silver wear?" he asked looking at it like it was from outer space.

"Okay this is your second lesson in commoner food, the first thing you ate was grilled cheese, this is pizza it has cheese tomato sauce, and crust that's made out of flour salt water, and a couple of ingredients. Thos round things are pepperoni, they're made of beef…I think." I explained like I would to a toddler or a hard of hearing child.

"I can tell what's on it!" he said snapping a little bit and carefully took a bite. "I don't think I've ever tasted something like this before." He said swallowing his bite.

"Does that mean you love it?" I asked.

"No it means I've never tasted anything like it before," I smiled. "I'm glad I got to try it with you though." After wiping his mouth with a handkerchief he just so happened to have on hand, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. We talked late into the night, starting with me asking for calculus help, and him helping me up the stairs. It ended with me closing my eyes extremely tired, and feeling him lift me up. After that I was too tired to feel anything.

**Thanks for reading please review comment or follow if you liked I love you all and I think that pizza is really good. Good morning Vietnam! I'm such a dork *hangs head sadly* Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Music of the Heart (so I hope you know, this was the day after the last chapter, but Kay has already been in Japan for 2 months) just so you know. **

I woke up stretching and snuggling the soft sheets even closer. Then I became aware of the scent of peppermint, it was light and airy, but undeniable. It smelt like Kyoya. I shot up like a bullet (is that an analogy?) What the hell am I doing in Kyoya's bed? Nothing happened all I remembered was passing out after doing calculus and…that's it. I guess Kyoya let me sleep in his bed last night. I rolled over finding a stronger scent of peppermint, trying to find more warmth. I clutched something warm and soft, before nuzzling my face into it.

"Good morning lovely." Kyoya said rolling over and tucking a lock of my red hair behind my ear.

"Good morning Kyoya." I said as he gave me a little kiss on the forehead. "Um, what exactly am I doing in your bedroom, in your bed…?" I asked very carefully.

"Don't be silly Katherine, when you passed out on my bedroom floor , I thought it only polite to let you sleep on my bed, and I knew that I had a long day today so I slept here as well. You don't mind too much do you? I promise I would have taken the couch if it wasn't going to be such a long lo-" I cut him off rolling my eyes.

"Oh stuff it Kyoya I don't mind." I sat up.

"I thought you didn't, after all you clung to me for almost half the night." He smirked.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Kyoya I got cold." I flapped his comment away like a fly. "Why do you insist on keeping your room the temperature of a refrigerator?" I asked, remembering that during the first month of my stay here I was frequently telling him that the temperature was too cold and asking if he would like me to turn it up, but hey from where I was living he was lucky I wasn't bugging him about wearing socks and scarves everywhere, and telling him to wet his head if his feet got wet. I shifted so that I was leaning up against the headboard.

"What's that?" he asked. I looked down at where his eyes were trained in the middle of my chest. I saw the chain and hastily tried to tuck it into my shirt. "It's too late I saw it, what is that?" I sighed.

"It's my father's old dog tags." I said.

"Dog tags?"

"It was for identifying people in the army. I wear them around my neck for good luck." I said eyes downcast rather embarrassed at the no doubt childish quality in Kyoya's eyes. He lifted my chin.

"What are you looking down for? You're honoring the memory of your father." He was trying to be kind but I still felt ashamed. I got them after my parents died, and I hadn't taken them off since except to shower. His lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him in the eyes "Look at me Katrina. There is nothing wrong with wearing dog tags." I had a couple of tears trickling down my cheeks. I missed them so much. Mum and dad I mean. I still dreamt about the day when I was told that they wouldn't be coming home.

"Shhh…oh no don't cry Katrina." He pulled me close and panicked a little bit because he didn't know the reason why I was crying.

"No it's okay, I just became weak and the dam broke." I said trying to dry my tears.

"Crying is not a weakness." He said and just hugged me tighter. I let out a sob. I didn't think about them or cry about them, ever. I thought that it showed a weakness like I had showed Kyoya. I guess he really has seen me in the best and the worst. Broken, crying, angry…I voiced my thought to him out loud as he still tried to soothe me rocking me back and forth a little bit.

"You've seen me everywhere, angry, broken, crying…." I gestured to my ankle which had apparently been broken on impact of the marble stairs.

"And you're beautiful to me all the same." He said smiling gently. Was this really the Kyoya I met when I first got here? He was so different now. He was kind and compassionate, and gentle, I don't know why I didn't see it there before. I smiled tearfully at him.

"Oh I'm, a mess!" I said looking at my wrinkled ouran uniform. Kyoya had taken my shoes and placed them neatly at the side of the bed. Then I looked up at Kyoya who I just noticed was shirtless, his light skin flawless, no marks at all, god forbid him to have bacne (acne on the back geniuses). I blushed.

"What? You're embarrassed that I don't have a shirt?" he smirked and I wacked him lightly on the chest. "Don't be, I sleep like this all the time." He smiled.

"But it's COLD!" I exclaimed. "Um…Kyoya…."he was getting out of bed now and turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I fidgeted sheepishly like a child who had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with her parents.

"Well I was wondering if maybe I could take a shower? Y'know, just so it doesn't look like I was crying." he gave me a surprised look.

"Of course! I'll have Hana iron your uniform." I slid off the light blue blazer, but before setting it into Kyoya's open hand, I slid out my iPod.

"Do you have a docking station?" I asked in a matter of fact way.

"Yes, bu-"

"Good, thank you Kyoya, pleasant morning." I rushed off to plug it in.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked coolly.

"I'm going to plug in my iPod so we can get ready." I said as if it was obvious. He looked at me funny. "You don't listen to music while you get ready? It's the only thing that makes me pleasant!" I plugged my iPod in and turned it up to what I called morning music. I gave Kyoya a kiss and then slipped into the shower (after undressing of course, one time I forgot to take off my socks….) the one thing that sucked the most about my broken ankle was the fact that I couldn't dance. It better heal fast. I'm like one of those kids from footloose who has to dance. In true Footloose fashion the song came on. Now the music wasn't too loud so I sang along with it.

"_Been working, so hard, I'm punching my card eight hours for what? Oh tell me what I got. I've got this feeling that times just holding me down .I'll hit the ceiling or else I tear up this town. Tonight I gotta cut_

_Loose! Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes, please Louise, pull me off of my knees, Jack get back come on before we crack. Lose your blues, everybody cut loose!_

_You're playing so cool ,Obeying every rule ,I dig my way down into your heart you're burning yearning for songs, somebody to tell you that life aint' passing you by, I'm tryin' to tell you it will if you don't even try we can only fly if you cut_

_Loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes oohwee Marie shake it shake it for me whoa Milo c'mon c'mon let's go lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_Cut footloose _

_Cut footloose _

_Cut footloose _

_We got to turn me around and put your feet on the ground now take a hold of the phone whoa I'm turning it loose_

_Loose footloose kick off your Sunday shoes please Louise pull me off of my knees, Jack get back, come on before we crack lose your blues everbody cut footloose _

_Loose footloose kick off your Sunday shoes, please Louise pull me off of my knees, Jack get back, come on before we crack lose your blues_

_Everybody cut, Everybody cut_

_Everybody cut Everybody cut _

_Everybody cut Everybody cut_

_Everybody cut footloose!" _I hit a pose and then turned off the water. My hair was in a shower cap anyways. I got out of the shower to find a pressed uniform. I reminded myself to say thank you to Hana, and opened the door. I grabbed my iPod, and bumped into something that was very tall, narrowly stepping on his toes with my crutches.

"Hello again Kyo- you're not Kyoya are you?" I asked nervously now staring at my feet.

"No, I'm not, I'm Akito, Kyoya's older brother." He said almost in a cold way.

"Well then, where is Kyoya?" I fidgeted.

"He's eating breakfast with our father and our other brother, he told me to tell you where he was."

"That was very kind of him, thank you sir." I bowed my head and tried to get around him.

"Are you not going to eat with us?" he questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"No sir, I'll wait…somewhere. Please tell Kyoya to come find me, I'll be anywhere near music." I said still trying to get around him.

"Music? I don't know for the life of me why but we have a piano room, you are permitted to go there if you wish." He then turned and walked away. I carefully crutched down the stairs to my room to get my violin which I was going to strap to my back for today. Then I set out gratefully for the piano room. When I finally found it I took the violin off my back and sat down looking at the amazing darker than ebony glaze that reflected my image on the piano. It was of course a full grand piano. I opened the key bar carefully and ran my hand on the ivory keys, I pressed a few tentative notes and then began to play a song that I had been composing in my head the last few days. Maybe I could teach it to the piano master himself Tamaki and then we'd have a duet once I came up with the lyrics. I wanted it to be the theme for the whole host club capturing their silly presence but also showing precisely how loving they were too. That they weren't just a group of silly boys like I had originally thought them to be. Right now it was slow, and I didn't really like that. It needed to be peppy if I wanted it to represent the host club the way it did in my head. In fact it would initially sound a bit like cheesy pop crap. I swayed to it, as it sounded a little sad, but I added notes every once in a while, and reminded myself that it was important to change some of the dynamics here and there. Once I was satisfied I took out my violin and played it at almost the right tempo on the violin. It was mostly up high, but my fingers still found a way to get those low notes in. It almost sounded as if there were two people playing. I was now deeply engrossed in the music and didn't hear anything outside of it. I held the last high note, but made a couple of low notes in harmony with it. I didn't know how, but it just flowed. "

"This is going to sound so cool on guitar!" I whispered to myself turning to put my violin away. Turning to it I didn't just see my case I saw three pairs of shoes leading to black pants, and fancy shirts except for one that led to the blue blazer that matched mine. My face blushed bright red as I looked up to see the three Ootori boys staring back at me, that's right including Kyoya. I addressed the oldest which no doubt got on Kyoya's nerves as I was his maid after all, (and girlfriend, but his brothers didn't need to know that.) "I'm sorry sir, was I imposing on something?" I said with my head bowed slightly, so I didn't half to look him in the eyes.

"Is she serious? No, you were not imposing, we just came to find the source of the music." He said, though it was clear that he was amazed at the fact it was a highschooler who had been the source.

"Yes, when I told you about the music room I thought it would just be an amateur past time, not a professional quality. I can safely say I have never heard music more beautiful." Akito said giving me a curious look.

"And from a maid no less." Commented the older one. I addressed Kyoya now, who was gaping at me, and he had heard my music before!.

"Are you ready to go sir?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing about it.

"Yes, we'll pull the car around." He gave me a soft smile, as he bent down to pick up my violin and I grabbed my crutches and began to make my way to the door.

"Wait Kyoya!" one of his brothers called in not an urgent way, but more of a 'I know you'll stop, but I'll call it out anyways' way. Kyoya stopped and turned around me doing the same.

"I was wondering if perhaps you would permit your maid to play the violin for us tonight at dinner, father will be home as well as our step mother." Kyoya gave his brother his signature host smile.

"I'm not the one you should ask, ask her." He gestured to me. His brother looked a taken back.

"Of course, would you like to play for us tonight during dinner?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Yes sir thank you for the opportunity…sir." I said.

"Lovely, oh and Kyoya, you're a very lucky man." Then he walked away leaving Akito silent in his wake but nodding approvingly.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"We shall." I smiled and let out a breath in the car. "Your brothers are very intimidating, you know that right?" I asked turning to face him.

"If you think my brothers are intimidating, try meeting my father." He laughed and I froze up. "Calm down it'll be fine. We'll close the host club today so I can teach you about proper behavior around him."

"Kyoya, what is your father like?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about him during club hours, where's your first class today? I heard you get to skip for band." I smiled remembering all of my little buddies in the band room.

"Yes, Dylan called a meeting for the jazz band but I think he just wants all of us to hang out that's why I brought ze violin." I laughed "I'm such a show off."

"I see, please try not to gallivant too much with those boys." I scoffed.

"Gallivant? Kyoya YOU are in a host club and I can't hang out with my fellow band members without you getting all worried?" I asked trying to give him a serious oh my god are you kidding me? Look. He sighed.

"Fine, I understand what you're saying, just be careful okay?" I gave him another look. "Okay fine. I'll see you at the club." He said walking me to the band room and setting down my violin case and giving me a kiss on the lips this time. "I love you Kay." He gave me another kiss eagerly returned and then left.

"Whoa….ha ha! What was that eighth note?" Dylan asked with the rest of the band behind him their jaws practically on the floor. Grrr…damn it.

"Stop gaping at me!" I said after a couple beats of silence and they didn't recover.

"Not until you tell us all about it. I knew you had the hot's for Ootori!" Arthur said defiantly.

"Oh stuff it!" I blushed. "I come in on CRUTCHES and the only thing you noticed is that Kyoya kissed me?"

"Well we saw the crutches too." Admitted Matt quietly, "But I think we were much more interested in the fact one of the most handsome boys in school planted one on you." He gave me a goofy crooked grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what's the story behind you Ootori?" asked Dylan moving my violin to my first chair seat at the bottom. I took a seat and looked up at the boys who were crowded around me waiting for an explanation.

"I live with him and I work with him as the host clubs entertainer, and then he asked me out we started dating…that's about it."

"Oh come on! There has to be more than that! He's so perfect!" complained Orion.

"Not really, but I do love him." I said shyly thinking about my handsome dark knight.

"Well that's sweet." Matt said giving me a soft smile. I took out my violin.

"Wanna hear me play the opening to Death Note?" I asked changing the subject. The guys were all for it, so I turned on my iPod, and turned it up playing over the lyrics. Fast dynamics, all over the place notes, it was pretty awesome. No one spoke, I don't even think anyone breathed. I finished the last note and the guys erupted.

"That was so bad ass!" said John Carlo patting me on the back. Everyone else congratulated me on it too. They had to start practice, and Dylan told me to do whatever before they were ready for critiquing. I found my way to another piano room. I sat down and started to play again. Remembering my composition I started to play that faster and faster until I got to the right tempo. I sighed knowing I was only able to take one instrument a day now that I couldn't carry anything because of my damn crutches, at least my guitar was already here, but I would have to leave it here, or leave my violin here which sucked either way. How am I going to come up with lyrics for this song? It was all about love and the host club…there could be two different versions of the lyrics…I nodded to myself knowing that this song would be for me. I thought about it. Everything that's changed from my months being here in Japan. Everything from the first time I met Kyoya, and was unknowing about how much I loved him. I brushed off the butterflies in my stomach as being nervous, and what was the word…..paranoid! Paranoid about what people thought about me, but really it was the first signs of love. I was oblivious, for a while, but then I began to accept it, and realize what else could it be? I had made friend so it was undeniable. It was love. I saw it clearly now, because he was always haunting my thoughts, I mean now even my composition was becoming about him. Maybe he WAS my love. And when I kissed him, I knew that my heart was moved and so was his, and I didn't have to worry anymore, my love was safe within his heart. A beautiful fresh teenager love that with the right nurturing was going to blossom and grow into something beautiful. I just needed to sit back and see what happens. Hm…I suppose I have my lyrics now. I sang it softly, after I crutched myself to where my guitar sat I carefully hopped on one foot back to where I had been sitting on the piano bench.

I played it with the enthusiasm I wanted to be associated with the host club. Smiling I sang "_Kiss kiss fall in love! Hey! Hey! Hey! Maybe you're my love!" _there was more opening that I went through before continuing the song. _"It's plain to see when I'm with you, my heart almost skips a beat ,what is this thing I feel could it be paranoia? I'm so oblivious to love but what else could this feeling be? Ready or not I know in my heart it doesn't matter. It's so clear to me now you're always on my mind could it be that you're the one? Maybe you're my love I need you here with me so I can give you my best Sakura Kiss and if your heart moves from it it's meant to be so I won't worry now I know that my future is safe in your hands love is in the sweet air let it blossom an we'll see what happens with us! Hey! Hey! Maybe you're my love." _Yup that's the song. I sang it again a cappella. Satisfied I put my guitar away hearing the guys were ready for me to hear them.

"Yo! Kay, this is called Gun's and Roses, the opening to some anime, but we thought it sounded cool so maybe we could use it for the host club thing." Dylan waved me over. I sat down.

"Let me hear it!" I smiled. I sat listening to their impeccable skill. When they finished I applauded. "It's perfect, I think that'll be a good opening song." They agreed and high fived when the bell rang. I guess they had been practicing for a bit longer than I thought they had. It was already time for lunch. I happily took out a box lunch that I had packed for myself. (Bitch please, I put two leftover slices of pizza in seran wrap)

"So, how'd you break your ankle?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it looks pretty gnarly." Dylan agreed.

"I fell down the stairs." I laughed running a hand through my hair. "Geez I'm such a klutz!" they laughed weakly but were at least slightly concerned. "I have to go! Meeting Kyoya in the club room." I smiled saving my last slice of pizza to share with him.

"Oooooh kissy kissy kissy!" John Carlo teased puckering his lips into a classic kiss face. I smacked in the forehead.

"Don't be so obnoxious! I'll see you guys later!" I waved pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder and preparing my crutches to head out. I tried to stay out of most people's ways, and I could hardly stand the attention I was getting from the passersby. Staring and whispering about me on crutches. I was almost to the club room when I came across who else but the three girls who gave me this injury. I turned my head hoping to not be noticed by them. But to no avail, after all how many freckled red heads wearing the Ouran boy's uniform on crutches do you know? I quickened my pace, which was considerable on crutches because those glorified walking sticks make you go slower than a glacier. She looked over and elbowed her friend pointing to me. I turned my head, not wanting to see those girls snickering at my injury. I put my crutches forward and then swinging my leg forward I tripped over a stockinged leg. I plummeted toward the ground kicking myself for being such an idiot, and bracing myself for the impact of the floor. But it never came. Instead I felt a strong steady arm pull around my midcenter.

"Kay! Are you alright?" he turned me around his intense onyx eyes looking into my frightened face. I nodded. "You must be more careful." He chided. Bu he still held me in a dip position and took the time to do something daring. Surprisingly enough only those three girls were looking at me. He gave me a kiss deep and passionate. The three girls freaked out.

"Oh my goodness! Kay I'm sooo sorry!" the leader squealed showing off for Kyoya.

"Oh you poor dear!" exclaimed the other one.

"Kyoya, we have a host meeting, don't we? We should go. Goodbye girls." I waved to them in a faux cheery voice as I crutched myself into the club room with Kyoya holding the door open for me. I sat down on the couch with the host club sitting across from me.

"Now, we heard you're going to be meeting Kyoya's father." Tamaki said as serious as I had ever seen him. "We are here to help." Kyoya took out a large book no doubtably labeled manners.

"Shall we begin?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Music of the Heart **

I gulped nervously, "What exactly do I need to know?" I asked. "Isn't it going to be just your father and brothers? I mean I know they are over bearing and intimidating, but wouldn't it be better for me to be myself? They won't judge me that quickly will they?"

"Unfortunately they tend to do exactly that, but don't worry mon ami! We will help you along the way and we will get you onto Kyoya's families' good side!"

"Yeah, that means we get to make you over again." Said the twins grinning devilishly. "We brought you a whole bunch of dresses too."

"No. I'm performing not hanging out with them, I need to look professional." I straightened my blazer.

"Oh didn't I tell you? You're having dinner with us. Just so you're informed. My stepmother and sister will be there as well." Kyoya said looking up from his laptop. My jaw dropped.

"And you didn't tell me this earlier because?"

"I didn't want you to worry dear." He smirked. 'Damn bastard.' I muttered under my breath. "What was that darling?"

"Nothing at all sir." I winked at Tamaki who looked positively scandalized. He coughed delicately into his hand.

"Um Kay? I have a lot of stuff to teach you before tonight…so you may want to get started."

"I don't need it! I have my American charm on my side, they won't be able to resist." I smiled cheekily and Kyoya gave me an 'Oh, brother' look, I gave him a little pout but threw up my arms giving into his stare down "Oh fine, but just know that I think is ridiculous." I grumbled sitting down in a plush chair at Tamaki's table. Tamaki looked at me and smiled in an ironic way,

"You know if you cooperate, you could be done a lot faster." Hmph. I took a piece of chocolate and popped it into my mouth. Kyoya took my wrist.

"Please? I love you. Cooperate. They're doing this because they love you too." He pointed to Tamaki and the twins; he gave me a quick kiss as he exited the door with his laptop under arm.

"I think we're going to have to do your eyebrows again." Hikaru said turning my head this way and that. I was tempted to bite his hand.

"Stop touching her you doppelgangers! You can do your make up stuff later, I think that behavior is a lot more important and needs a lot more work." What the hell? Was this pick on Kay day or something?

"You guys know I can hear you right? And I have better behavior than I use around you." I said irately looking at the three boys. "Besides who are you to decide if my manners are good or not?" My phone buzzed in my pocket. I read the text. 'Cooperate Katrina, I'll see you later love.' I sighed fine. "Proceed."

"Okay stand up and now turn." I turned awkwardly on one leg, trying to balance my weight on a crutch. "Hm."

"Hm? What does 'Hm' mean?" I asked as Tamaki came over to and adjusted my shoulders and tapped my back to make me stand like I had a very large stick up my ass. "There. Keep your shoulders relaxed, back straight, chin up! UP!"

"Okay, okay…I feel pompous doing this you know." I said my chin in the air.

"Sh! It's not pompous, its confident." He circled me like a hawk circling his prey. Gee I wonder if the hosts had to go through this when they first got collected into the host club. Or were they hired? Maybe they were drafted… "Kay? Are you listening?"

"Oh no, sorry what was that?" Tamaki muttered under his breath. 'This is going to take longer than I thought.'

"Walk please." I took one leg forward, and then swung my crutches, making little click sounds on the tile. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" he snapped his fingers and the twins appeared behind him in a moment.

"Sir!" they saluted.

"Watch her walk, do you see what I see?" the twins cocked their head to the side in unison.

"I think we do." Hikaru walked over to me. "You sort of clump along." He said pointing at me.

"Yeah, you have to float, if you don't it upsets your whole look, you'll look frumpy." I gasped. Geez, they were going to go tougher on me than I thought. After a full twenty minutes on walking (who'd a thunk that I was that bad of a walker?) I had to them to get it over with already.

"I'm on crutches! Give me a break!" I exclaimed as we hit the twenty minute mark.

"Well, I suppose it'll do." Tamaki said.

"Thank god! I was about to punch you in the face."

"No! A girl never says she was going to use violence to solve a problem."

"But you use violence-"

"But the boss is not a girl." The twins said pointedly. I sat down on the couch exasperatedly.

"Do we want to start over on the whole posture thing again?" he asked seeing me slump. I straightened up immediately. "Okay so that was your demeanor, how you present yourself before you start talking. You also have to be able to make conversation."

"How am I supposed to make conversation with you rich people?" I asked. No really it surprised me that I was going o have to. "Cant I pretend to be deaf, or mum?"

"No, you're a singer smart one." Kaoru said plopping down next to Tamaki leaning back against the plush couch.

"Hey! He gets to slouch!" I exclaimed.

"You shouldn't yell." Tamaki chided. I think he was enjoying torturing me with rules and manners. "Pretend you're acting! You're playing the part of a rich lady, or the perfect wife."

"The perfect wife really? Am I supposed to go into the mindset of them too?"

"You can, but you know that there isn't a script so improvise, you got this." He said reassuringly probably one of the nicest things Tamaki had said to me all day today. It was a surprise that he could be so good with the rules as normally he was happy go lucky let it go kind of guy. "Now, when making conversation, you shouldn't yell, cuss, or refer to explicit or inappropriate things." He said his violet blue eyes staring deep into my soul.

"Well, darn, I had the best sex story ready." I joked, but I have a feeling they thought I was serious. He continued to read off the things that I could and couldn't do, don't fidget, make eye contact, be polite, try not to address the staff too much they'll see it as an insult, be delicate, don't engage in gossip, this'll be easy for you, don't gloat, at least you can PRETEND to be interested, don't blink excessively, compliment the dinner, compliment their outfits, just compliment things okay? And don't voice your opinion too much, and note they won't expect you to make conversation about business, so that won't be too much of a problem,-"' I cut him off.

"Can't I just say I'm deaf or can't talk or something? They aren't going to check!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, not ready to drop my brilliant idea.

"Um, Kay, Kaoru already you you're forgetting you'll be performing. You have to be able to do both." Haruhi said looking up from her math homework.

"And is suppose this was easy for you?" I snapped knowing that she came from a 'commoner's' background.

"No this was just as hard for me, and when I was trained they thought that I was a guy, now come on I think they're almost done, right?" she looked to him, but something told me that she had a little death glare on.

"Yeah, look there are only two more and then we can go on to mannerisms okay?" I grumbled.

"Fine." He continued, happy that he got to finish. I bristled at the last two, but I didn't stop it hoping that I got to hurry and finish this maybe I would actually have time to prepare what I was going to perform for them. They went through everything I could possibly do and gave me how to react and everything. It was about an hour and a half later after they had told me what to do and another half an hour for me to demonstrate it. By the end of about three hours I was a lovely polite, young lady, who never said anything out of place or did anything wrong. I spoke quietly and was demure, and hell I even knew the use for every for that was sure to be set on the table. Tamaki and the twins sat back and watched me, Tamaki smiling particularly largely seeing how all his hard work was paying off. My forehead was soaked in perspiration from everything they had had me doing and how hard I had to focus to do anything. Tamaki stood up and I sighed inwardly.

"What am I doing wrong this time?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're perfect, ravishing, I was just going to tell you to smile." He said a small smile playing on my lips. Something about him was infectious. The way he was so happy. It kind of rubbed off on you, even though sometimes it made you want to punch him in the face. I smiled taking on his grin. "There." He pressed my shoulders back a little. "Now you look like a queen. And…..we can take a break." HALLELUJAH! "But just a reminder, these are the hardest rules for you. Only speak when spoken too, and refrain from voicing your opinion." I narrowed my eyes and bowed sarcastically "Of course my lord. You're not different. You're a rich bastard like the rest of them!" and ran off to the music room (or as fast as I could go on crutches) and slammed the door locking it so I could be alone. While I felt slightly satisfied about how I was able to do this it only made me more upset. My dad had always told me to act like myself, and I wasn't being myself. It pissed me off that I was happy about it I shouldn't be. I banged on the piano. Damn I'm so confused. I'm proud that Tamaki is proud of me, and I know I'm doing this because Kyoya loves me, but if he really loved me would he be making me do this? I took out my electric guitar. (Like a nerd I have to play or at the very least listen to music when I get depressed.) I did feel better and in this song I realized that I was important, and that I was myself and Kyoya loved me for it, but I was going to try to be perfect not just for him but to show myself I could do it. I wanted to know. There was something amazing about the way that they lived, it was so close to my world and yet so far away. I unlocked the door, leaving it wide open for them to hear my song apology.

_Whatever you do I'll do it too show me everything and tell me how, it all means something and yet nothing to me, I can see there's so much to learn its all so close and yet so far, I see myself as people see me oh I know there's something bigger out there, _

_I wanna know can you show me? I wanna know about the strangers like me, tell me more please show me, something's familiar about the strangers like me, every gesture, every move that he makes makes me feel like never before why do I have this growing feeling to be beside them? Ooo these emotions I never knew of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the trees above the clouds I see before me a new horizon, I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about the strangers like me, tell me more please show me something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Come with me now, come see my world where there's beauty beyond your dreams can you feel the things I feel? Right now you take my hand, there's a world I need to know, I wanna know can you show me I wanna know about the strangers like me…_

"That was stupid and immature of me. I'm sorry." I apologized to Tamaki who looked sad at what I had told him. "I know you were only trying to help." I felt childish, that I had overreacted like that.

"It's okay; we know you were under a lot of stress. I could never stop loving my daughters!" He exclaimed hugging me tight. I rolled my eyes but hugged back.

"T-Tamaki, put me down please I can't breathe." He put me down and blushed bright red.

"Sorry Kay." I smiled.

"It's fine." I went through a surprisingly quick makeup session (considering it was Hikaru and Kaoru) they did basic makeup, and made me look beautiful per usual. I squeezed Haruhi's hand tightly and thought over and over to myself, 'you'll get your revenge, you're doing this for Kyoya' and other things to distract me. Then they pulled my hair into a skin pulling tight bun on the back of my head, which they let me take out after a little bit thank god. They were planning for what it would like for the performance.

"Oh hey Kyoya, you wanna see your girlfriend squeal while we pluck her eyebrows?" damn. My brows were sure to b red for a long time. I started to shake my head frantically. "Stop moving Kay!" Kaoru said as he bent over to rip another hair out of my skin.

"Haruhi, your hands got warmer for some reason." I said squeezing them tighter. "And bigger." I commented doing anything to try to distract myself. I jerked up, as Hikaru pulled out another hair. I couldn't stand it anymore. "iPod please." I fixed it in my ears. "Proceed." I struggled not to move my feet and tap my toes to the music. Finally they were done and I opened my eyes looking up into onyx concerned ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Kyoya! I didn't know you came!" I thought it was still Haruhi. Well what the heck! He chuckled. And rubbed his hand.

"You have a good grip. Poor Haruhi, could hardly take it." I looked over to her who was nursing her hand.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! You should have said something!" I said standing up to go and apologize.

"It's okay, but you would have thought you were having contractions or something." She gave me a wry smile. Tamaki's phone buzzed, and he checked. I looked at him curiously.

"It's a text from dad." He said gesturing to the phone. "Says he wants you to do a recording of whatever song you want, but he needs it by tonight."

"TONIGHT? I don't think we have time for that Tamaki." I said. "I needed to know way earlier."

"We have a recording booth." Hunny said brightly from behind me on the top of Mori's shoulders. "Yeah- over there." He pointed to the booth that I never noticed."

"You could do it now." Haruhi shrugged. "I don't think the school will mind."

"But none of us know how to do the recording thingy." Tamaki said dejectedly. "And it has to be at least two songs."

"I know how to burn CD's I could show Mr. Laptop over there how." I gestured to Kyoya. He nodded. "Great we're in business." The club crowded into the booth and watched as I set my crutches to the side and handed Kyoya my iPod. I skimmed through the music. Trespassing, Cuckoo, voiceless track I instructed to him who put that into the music player. I put my iPod back in my pocket and put on the track with his voice in my ears so I could sing along. I closed my eyes. It was just me in the booth. My hearing was fuzzy. I could barely hear myself. "Cue music." I listened for the entrance carefully.

_Feel like I'm having a meltdown, I feel like I'm losing control, They tell me that I'm a danger to myself Now the crazy train is ready to roll. Oh! _I was getting into it feeling the music pulse through my veins. _Walk that walk like I don't give a fuck you've got the right to turn it up and get down. Electric shock no I can't get enough. Cuz tonight we're taking over the town. Hey! I wanna lose my mind like a maniac. And cross the line never looking back. We're on the loose getting crazy and we've gone, cuckoo! Gonna party till they take us away_ The notes rolled off my tongue, like there was nothing else in the world just me and the music. The fast pop music swung by faster than I knew I was already to the end. The powerful hidden meaning that was in a lot of Adam's songs. I grasped the mic and sang full of emotion,_ gotta get out of this straight jacket whoa! Cuckoo! Gotta get out of this straight jacket whoa! _Chorus once more. I ended the song strongly. Feeling my voice echo inside the booth. I waited three seconds to hear a very distant voice say "Clear." I took the headphones off, and shot a quick text to him saying the classic Michael Jackson song smooth criminal. We finished the rest of the music astoundingly quick and burnt the CD, giving it to Tamaki to give to his father. I walked out of the booth tired but elated all the same. I always got that same rush of feeling whenever I performed. Kyoya met me with a water bottle that Mori gave him to give to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked taking a grateful swig of the water.

"They're out there listening to the music. I don't think I've ever heard anyone sing with so much verve." He kissed me gently. "You have an odd choice in music."

"No I don't, I just listen to what I believe in." I said.

"Well whatever it was I liked it." He smiled as we walked out together, and I was bombarded with questions from the hosts. Even Haruhi.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy! One at a time." I leaned over to Kyoya. "What's going on with them?" I whispered in his ear.

"They don't know how one person can sing so beautifully." He whispered back sending a tomato toned blush onto my cheeks.

"Jeez Kay, I think you've been holding back on us during club hours." Hikaru said sounding thoroughly impressed. "Yeah, you need to sing more of that music." I smiled thanking god that they liked it. I could only hope that pleasing the Ootori's could be this easy.

"That was amazing Kay-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "You looked so happy in there! I only see that look when you're around Kyo-chan normally." He smiled, and I blushed.

"Amazing." Mori said looking very pleased.

"Oh my god Kay, I think that you were in a whole different world. It was spectacular! How did you learn to sing like that?" I again got bombarded with questions of that sort after Haruhi reopened the flood gates with her comment.

"Look, I'll talk about it on Saturday if you text me the question, but Kyoya and I have to go if I want to be ready to perform." I smiled and waved at everyone. Getting good luck hugs and wishes from everyone. Tamaki picked me up and spun me around.

"You're going to do so well! Oh I know you are, and I'll give the CD to my father right away..." he rambled on not hearing my protests, before Kyoya growled in a dark voice.

"Put my girlfriend down." Tamaki put my down and back away slowly retreating to his corner of woe.

"Oh no! It's okay Tamaki! I'm sorry I just don't like that very much." I gave him a little hug and he came out of it immediately.

"See mommy our daughter forgives us." He smiled and told me good luck. Kyoya carried my violin after I strapped my guitar to my back as we crutched to the limo.

"The twins will meet us there with my outfit and touchups." I said entering the car careful of my ankle.

"Sounds perfect." He smiled, but I knew that it wasn't his real smile. His real smile could light up the empire state, and this was just his host smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "Have I done something wrong?" Kyoya laughed and pulled me close.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kay O'Reilly?" he asked sarcastically in a sweet way. "I'm fine; I'm just getting worried that's all."

"For what it's worth I'm worried to." I said sending him a nervous smile and squeezing his hand. He smiled back. A real one this time. I scrolled through the classical music, trying to find out anything I could play for them. Finally finding the perfect selection of around five songs, (I had others on standby as well just in case) we got out of the limo. I hurried back to my apartment where the twins had apparently already set up shop. They stopped Kyoya at the door.

"You don't get to see her until we're done." They stated firmly. Kyoya rolled his eyes but complied anyways. He needed to get ready too after all. Hikaru was prepping my outfit, while Kaoru did much longer makeup prep on me. I knew that the little makeup they put on me earlier was too good to be true. After making up my whole face, and pulling my hair back into that teeth wrenching bun. Finally they were done and let me slip into a black dress. Nothing too fancy, it was nice sleeveless, and long, but left me the freedom I needed. I gave them a hug after they had finished packing up all their stuff.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled.

"No prob, we love getting to make you up." Hikaru and Kaoru said mischievously in unison. They showed themselves out and they passed Kyoya who was apparently coming down the stairs. "She looks good. But don't press her she's nervous." I heard them tell him. I tuned my violin nervously. I was too nervous to even be mad at the twins for telling him I was nervous. He opened my door where I practiced bowing over my piece. Just above the violin, not actually playing it.

"You'll be fine." He said squeezing my shoulders. "They'll love you're music." He turned me around to face him and his eyes widened. "You look lovely." He said. I knew he was sincere but there was something disappointed in his voice. I breathed out. "Are you ready?" I nodded and he picked up my violin and put it in place. I started to hyperventilate. "Shhhh shhh shhh. Breathe, you're fine. They won't be able to resist your American charm." He said slyly making me smile despite myself. We talked until it was time. He left me to go join his family. I was behind the door to the music room trying to calm myself. I sucked in a breath. And pushed open the door. For one terrifying moment everything that Tamaki and the twins taught me disappeared from my mind. Then like a great tidal wave it all came flooding back. I carried myself with confidence and crutch floated over to where my seat was and where my violin sat.

"I'm Katrina O'Reilly." I introduced myself smiling gently. I heard a whisper commenting on how my neck was unfashionably bare, but I ignored it and continued. "I am going to be playing my violin for you tonight and I'm hoping that you enjoy it." I smiled and sat down bringing the violin to my chin. I bowed low and slow, a beautiful melody. I played it note for note with my eyes closed, afraid to see their reactions. It was like being in the booth again. Just me and the music trying to block out the world. I waited a few seconds, I knew that there was something in the distance, but I started the next song anyways, I kept going song after song until I got to the last one. A spirited song, that made me move my fingers faster than I ever had before. I bowed fast and furious a couple of bow strings snapping from the frequency. I bowed my head to a shower of applause. I smiled thankfully, and put my violin away. We were lead to the dining room. Where I sat down next to Kyoya who sent me a smile along with a confirming nod.

"I think that music was just spectacular." Said a smiling woman at the opposite end of the table from me. "You're fingers moved like lightning one the last piece." She complimented.

"Why thank you miss." I said shyly, not used to too much praise.

"Don't be modest that was heavenly!" she exclaimed again smiling from ear to ear. "Wasn't it Father?" she said addressing a man with a goatee, wearing glasses at the head of the table.

"Yes, for a girl, it was quite remarkable." He held his hand out to a servant telling him to stop pouring the wine as he picked it up and swished it around. "Tell me where did you learn how to play like that?" His glasses glinted over, so I couldn't see his eyes.

"I taught myself, but I got a little bit of help from the music teacher from my old middle school."

"A private institution?" Akito asked. I shook my head gently.

"No, a public school." I said quietly, addressing Akito.

"Ah, I see." Kyoya's father, Yoshio said, taking a small sip of wine. "Are you a commoner?" he asked bluntly. I was shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't say commoner, I came from a middle class family. Certainly nothing by your elegant standards sir." I said controlling my temper surprisingly well for a, Irish girl. "The architecture of the manor is outstanding." I said, before taking a dainty sip of my ice water.

"We don't need to hear more about the house, I am more interested in what else you do. Kyoya brags of your many talents." The OLDER older brother said, in a manner that was at least trying to be friendly. I couldn't decide whether or not he succeeded.

"Oh, it isn't anything all that wonderful, but I do play numerous instruments…" Fuyumi leaned forward excited.

"Do tell!" I smiled.

"I play, the violin, clarinet, piano, though I think that Suoh plays much better than I, flute," I sent a teeny smile in Kyoya's direction, "a bit of cello, and I also sing."

"How extraordinary!" She exclaimed, "Do you do anything else?" thank god for Fuyumi otherwise I would have drowned in all the pressure. I could feel all their eyes on me anticipating my answer.

"Well, I am an actress, and I hope to join the Ouran drama production, and I am also a dancer." I heard Mrs. Ootori cluck disapprovingly at that. 'Hmph, like a prostitute I'm sure.' I pretended I didn't hear her.

"How impressive." Yoshio mused finishing off his soup course. The food was coming out at an alarming rate, I could hardly keep up. "Do you hope to have a future in that business?"

"No." Kyoya answered quickly even though I sent him a surprised look, almost hurt. "Well, she's considering it, but she doesn't think it'll happen."

"Actually, I am planning to go into the business. The headmaster is sponsoring me." I sent him a glare that wasn't detected by anyone else. "Music is my life, and Mr. Suoh, has helped me try to reach my dreams."

"Oh that's just wonderful! That a girl who didn't think it would work out, is now able to reach her dreams, I think that you are a top notch musician." Fuyumi applauded me. "I believe that more people should follow in your footsteps."

Mrs. Ootori took a sip of her wine. "Yes, it's so extra ordinary that a plain girl such as yourself was able to rise above your station to be able to perform for us tonight. Tell me, how did it feel for a commoner to be in our elegance? Hm?" My eyes widened. That was surely an insult; she called me plain and a commoner. She acted like I had no right to be with the likes of them.

"Well, I do live here, and though I would rather live in a more simple fashion I've grown used to it." I said taking a sip of my water to calm myself down.

"That's right you are Kyoya's maid aren't you, how strange that he allowed you to do this for us, it's so generous of him, shouldn't you be doing laundry or something?" I waited for Kyoya to say something but he just looked down and ignored it.

"Actually no, it's not strange and I did this off of my own accord. He may be my employer but he's under no circumstances has control over me, my life, or what I do." I said sharply and defiant.

"That's funny I thought you would be embarrassed to appear in front of us. After all showmanship is scandalous, a bunch or harlots I say, if I were you I would never do this for a rich family like the Ootori group. You must be embarrassed to perform for someone so above you, am I correct? After all you are merely a servant with a stroke of good luck." Mr. Ootori said smirking a little bit; he raised his eyebrow as if asking me if he was wrong.

I pushed my chair back violently shaking the table. I glared at them, my intense gaze focused mostly on Mr. Ootori and his wife. I felt Kyoya try to press on my shoulders and calm me down, I glared at him and shoved his hands off me.

"Don't touch me. I can't believe that you didn't say anything." I hissed in his ear feeling the tears start to hitch in the back of my throat. I turned back to face the table. "Yes. Yes I may be a maid yes I may work for you, but that does NOT mean you are better than me. NO! You're not better than me at all, from the way you've been treating me I would say that I am far above you." They looked shocked. Clearly no one had ever spoken to them like this before. I started to walk away but then I turned around to face them one more time. "And to answer your question Mr. Ootori, I am proud of who I am, and I am proud of what I do, and NO ONE can take that away from me, not even rich bastards like you, who can go to hell for all I care." I turned around and stormed out, actually making fluid movements with my crutches. Slamming the door and brushing past and maids running to my room and throwing myself on the bed. The tears were streaming down my face and I sobbed into my pillow. I just singlehandedly ruined any chance I had of impressing Kyoya's family. Hell I just ruined Kyoya's chance for happiness. Screw me I didn't care that I could get kicked out, I was just very worried for Kyoya's sake. I can't stand bastards like them and he tried to get me to calm down? What are you saying Kay you love him. There was no way that we could date now, no way that he would ever want me. STOP PITYING YOURSELF DAMN IT KAY! I knew it. It was far too good to b true; he was too perfect to be real. I pulled out my acoustic guitar and tuned it slowly. I've been a bitch all day, not wanting to cooperate with Tamaki or the twins, to just being moody all day. I acted like a child, but Kyoya's family really pushed me over the edge, and it hurt that he didn't do anything about it, but deep inside I knew that I still loved him. His family probably hates me, but that doesn't change the fact that the two of us love each other.

I began to strum my current favorite song, by Adam Lambert of course. I sang, my tears stopping, my breath no longer hitching in my throat like I knew it would if I actually tried to talk.

_Cold as ice, and more bitter than a December, winter night that's how I treated you._

_And I know that I, I sometimes tend to lose my temper and I cross the line, yeah that's the truth. _

_I know it get's hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side no matter what I say_

_Cause' if I wanted to go would have gone by now but I really need you near me to keep my mind of the edge. _

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me, better than I know my self_

_All along, I tried to pretend it didn't matter, if I was alone, but deep down I know _

_If you were gone, for even I day I wouldn't know which way to turn cause' I'm lost without you. _

_I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side no matter what I say_

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now but I really need you near me to keep my mind of the edge_

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now but you're the only one that knows me better than I know my self._

_I get kind of dark_

_Let it go too far_

_I can be obnoxious at times _

_But try to see my heart _

_Cause I need you now _

_so don't let me down_

_you're the only thing in this world I would die without. _

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now but I really need you near me to keep my mind off the edge._

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now but you're the only one that knows me better than I know my self. _

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now but I really need you near me to keep my mind of the edge. _

_If I wanted to leave I would have left by now but you're the only one that knows me better than I know my self…._

I turned to the sound of the door opening and in came Kyoya. I expected him to be yelling at me or fuming or something. I stood up seeing him.

"Look Kyoya I'm so sor-" he cut me off with a deep passionate kiss. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"You never shut up do you?" he laughed. "Oh my god that was amazing. I don't think anyone's ever stood up to that old bat before." He ran his hands through his hair. "You worry me do you know that? I'm going to get gray hair because of you." I laughed.

"You're not mad? But why? How? I expected that you'd be yelling at me right now."

"Not after what I saw out there. You did in one night what I wished I could tell him all my life. The way you stood up to him, I think that was the bravest thing you've ever seen." I had let my hair out of it's pretentious bun and now it fell in its natural curly style around my shoulders. "Would you come back to dinner with me?" his eyes sparkled like I had never seen before as he held out a hand to lead me. My eyes widened in shock. But then out of no where my hand accepted. Before we left the room though I stopped in the doorway.

"If you want something in life, you have to have the courage to go get it for yourself." I winked and he led me out of the room waiting patiently for me to crutch my way along. They still looked a little shocked from what I said earlier and were now murmuring to themselves. Fuyumi was the first one to fully acknowledge my presence, by sending me a big smile, and a small thumbs up. Mrs. Ootori glared at me.

"I see you're back. Are you here to apologize for your behavior earlier?" she asked snidely. I looked her full in the eye.

"No. I'm not going to apologize for speaking my opinion. I know, that there are times when you have to put on your blinders, and ignore comments and think positively, but there are other times, when you have to stand up for yourself. This is one of those times, and I'm not going to apologize." I said defiantly standing my ground. She looked scandalized, but Mr. Ootori stopped her from getting up and smacking me. Thank you Adam, I think your quotes are going to help a lot, I thought to myself.

"I would have thought that you would be responsible and apologize." He said, it wasn't mean, like how he was testing me before, but I knew that he was still testing me, but now more out of curiosity.

"My only responsibility, is just owning it, myself and my personality, and being comfortable with it, and NOT apologizing."

"We were very pleased by your performance." Akito said surprising himself and others when he spoke. I nodded at him.

"I appreciate that, but I also know that I can't please everybody, and I'm okay with that, its part of being an artist, and having a real point of view. I know that I'm not going to be able to do everything for everybody." I said and he smiled a tiny bit. The first smile I had seen out of Kyoya's family except for him and Fuyumi. Now Mrs. Ootori spoke up, she was spiteful, and not at all like any of the other family members. Her voice was full of hate.

"What in the world makes you think that you're going to make it? What makes you think that people want to listen to a freak like you?" Kyoya looked about ready to kill her, but I gave him an 'I got it' look. Her words didn't hurt me anymore.

I shrugged and smiled at her making her scowl deeper when she realized she didn't hurt me, "I'm a freak in the fondest way possible." A majority of the family nodded smiling at me.

"Well what makes you so proud of you? I haven't seen you do anything remarkable." She spat out at me.

"I am proud of me, because I own who I am, and what I'm about, and I'm not apologizing for being me, and that's all I have to say about that." Then the most amazing thing happened. Mr. Ootori laughed. Not a very cold laugh, but like he was entertained and amazed at how I was able to stand up to her. Kyoya stepped up next to me.

"I'm proud to call her my girlfriend." He said nodding at the family who clapped, not just at him but at me. When did this turn into a movie? Either way I felt the adrenaline in my blood.

"I would like to see you in my office." Mr. Ootori said. I made move to crutch and follow him, but Kyoya had a strong grip on my hand.

"I'll be fine." I whispered. He let o reluctantly and gave me a kiss on the lips, as if for a sad parting. I followed him, making sure I didn't trip as I walked up the stairs. I entered his dark study and he sat down behind his desk.

"Please. Sit." He instructed and gestured to the chair. I sat down, laying my crutches next to me. "You are a brave girl. Never before have I seen anyone stand up to me or my wife. Let alone a commoner." I shook my head.

"I expected to be the first but being a commoner doesn't change anything. Either way I had the guts and that is all that matters." I stated bluntly. He studied me intently.

"That may be so, but I was just going to inform you," I braced myself to get kicked out. Maybe that laugh didn't mean my safety as I had hoped. "that I would be proud to sponsor you." My eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise. "I think that you are very promising. Mr. Suoh will be sending me some of your music. Any girl brave enough to do what I've seen tonight, is worthy of my support. " he patted my hand as I stood and firmly shook his hand restraining my joy to just a 'Thank you so much sir, your support will not be wasted.' I walked down the staircase ecstatic. I got to my room to see Kyoya standing there waiting for me. I ran and jumoed into a hug with him knocking the both of us on the bed.

"You're dad's gonna support me!" I exclaimed clinging to him tight. He laughed but looked at me surprised.

"He is?"

"I know right! I thought I was a goner for sure! Oh man, I thought he was going to kill me!" I exclaimed speaking rapidly, I just hugged him closer pressing my face into his shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came Fuyumi's voice from the doorway. I got off him immediately.

"No not at all Miss." I said and she laughed, like a bell tinkling gently.

"Call me Fuyumi," she laughed again. "I just wanted to tell you that I agree with everything you said." She smiled and sat down on the bed giving Kyoya a kiss on the cheek. "Be good to her Kyoya, this is a girl who knows what she's doing." Kyoya's face reddened slightly.

"I will I will." He said rubbing his cheek like a child who had just been kissed in front of his friends. She pinched his cheek, and gave me a big grin.

"I know that you love him, actually he ranted to me when he first met you about how different you were from other girls." My face looked nervous or I suppose she picked that up, because she gave me a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad of course. He had nothing but good things to say about you. He was intrigued."

"And that's enough of that Fuyumi." He said albeit a bit forcefully trying to escort her through the door.

"Thank you Miss Fuyumi, it was very nice to meet you!" I called to her as she finally left, without Kyoya blocking the door for her to get back in. Kyoya rolled his eyes and laid down on my bed.

"Well this was quite a long day wasn't it?" he said sighing.

"Long? For you? Bitch please…" I said as I flopped down next to him. I laughed turning up my iPod.

"You're music never ceases to amaze me. This song's about what? Science, and the big bang theory? And then you have 80's American music and dance pop, and British music, and Disney, not to mention you have the host themes too…" I shrugged (is it possible to do that laying down?)

"I don't know, I buy any music I like." I said. "And by the way I believe in everything I said today."

"I know you do."

"You didn't seem so happy to see me after Hikaru and Kaoru were done with me, why is that?"

"You didn't look like you, with your wild red hair, and green eyes…you looked too…serious, and I like you like this, just the way you are." He smiled, looking handsome as can be and kissed me passionately. "I love you more than you could ever know." He whispered into my hair.

END CHAPTER

**Hi guys you can skip the notre if you want this chapter is ridiculously long, I thought it was going to be too short, but then I added stuff, and I don't want to take it out so you are stuck with it I'm so sorry. Oh and also I apologize for like the week and a half break that I took. I honestly didn't know that I would be without internet. I think I almost died, but we just moved into a new house so we're still getting that stuff all set up. The next chappie will likely be fliuffy, and or stupid to make up for what I at least hope was slightly dramatic chapter here. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please review =) thank you!**

NEXT CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

**The Music of the Heart (I wanted to make this update a lot faster, so I hope that's all 'A' ok with you guys! Oh and I don't actually know about how long an ankle takes to heal, but we're going to go with it anyways ;) I hoped you all liked the last chapter and again I'm sorry about how long it took for me to update. Ahhh theres nothing like watching Ouran and typing a fanfiction, in other words fangirling the night away. )**

I woke up the next morning snuggled next to Kyoya. Damn. This is the second time this has happened! I must say though that normally waking up next to him was nice, but this time it sucked, because we both began to emanate dangerous auras. Someone or should I say someone_s_ was pounding on the door without ceasing. I looked at my angry, hypotensive evil lord boyfriend who grumbled as he put his glasses on.

"I'll kill those idiots." He said darkly, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"I'll be happy to help." I growled going to open the door before they broke it down. Tamaki stopped knocking abruptly when I opened the door almost falling over. "What the fuck do you motherfuckers want?" I said irritably rubbing sleep out of my eyes and glaring at them at the same time.

"LANGUAGE! My daughter!" Tamaki gasped and covered an unamused Haruhi's ears.

"Shut up, what do you want?" I asked.

"Don't worry Kay, they dragged me here too." Haruhi sighed.

"At least we're in the same boat." I said addressing Haruhi in a much more civil manner. Hikaru and Kaoru came up and leaned on my shoulders.

"Kaaaaay, all we wanted was to hang out with you today." They said mischievously, grinning far too large for a weekend morning.

"Get off of me." I said. My attitude wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Awwwww…."

"Get off of her." Kyoya said coming up and shoving them off of me, and placing two Advil in my hand. I sent him a thankful look and swallowed them dry.

"But she's so comfortable!" they whined. "And she's such a shorty she makes the perfect place to lean. Even Haruhi could lean on her." I balled my hand into a fist and threatened them.

"Who are you calling short? I'm not THAT short! I'll kill you if you do it again." What can I say? I have a short complex that rivals Edward Elric's. My eyes widened as a sudden strange thought flashed into my mind. I turned to Kyoya who was still clearly trying to wake up. Awww he's just like me. "What day is it?" he gave me a weird look, and ran his hands through his messy hair.

"Um, the first of October I believe." Oh that's awesome. Now there was something good about today.

"Yes!" I exclaimed my mood clearing up at least a slight bit. "30 days until my favorite holiday!" I regretted exclaiming though, as my Advil hadn't taken effect yet.

"Halloween Kay-chan?" asked Hunny whom I hadn't noticed until then.

"Um hm." I said rubbing my throbbing temple. "Been that way since I was a girl." I smiled a little bit, but pulled my lips back into a straight line a second later.

"Um. You're still a girl." The twins said in unison.

"Shut up." I said turning to the twins. "I like dressing up, AND the music for Halloween is awesome. I see some nightmare before Christmas music coming your way." Now I turned next to me to Kyoya. "You'll be hearing that and other miscellaneous Halloween music the whole month. It's all I listen to."

"Kay….what was Kyoya doing in your bedroom?" Tamaki asked carefully. Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing, the perverts.

"OH! Kay and Kyoya were getting busy!" that earned them both a rocket punch to the face. "Ow! Ow…ow. My beautiful face!"

"You deserved it. We fell asleep. That's all, and I swear to god if any of you say differently it'll be worse than a rocket punch to the face." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Good work." Kyoya said applauding my punch.

"Why thank you good sir." I faked a curtsy. "I'd say you guys aren't going anywhere anytime soon?" I asked turning back to the host club.

"Nope." The twins said grinning devilishly apparently recovered. I sighed.

"And knowing you guys you're probably hungry." Tamaki gave me a sheepish look that I considered as a yes. "Fine. But we're eating in the kitchen. AND you have to put up with my music until I'm done getting ready."

"We can deal with that." Tamaki said eagerly rushing into my apartment, everyone else following eagerly behind besides Haruhi who was dragged per usual. I turned up my iPod, grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom with my hairbrush looked very unamused. I heard Tamaki whisper.

"She looks like she's about to punch someone."

"Sure as hell I am!" I yelled from the bathroom. I came back in some jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're going to wear THAT?" the twins asked in unison.

"Don't test me." I said, in unison with Kyoya who said, 'Don't test her.' I shot him a smile, as I adjusted my iPod to the Halloween playlist. Nothing like Disney Halloween music to start the day. It was the theme to the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland. Short song but pleasant enough for kids. The version I was listening to had the 'Hitchhiking Ghosts' singing, and was jazzy and fun to listen to. The next song was a bit more unnerving, and while the voice was a soprano you had to be able to whisper it to sing it. Not many people know the song, but it was one of my favorites. I especially loved the interludes of sweet sad 'oohing' it made the song all the more enjoyable and as I mentioned rather unnerving. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, switching out my old contacts with a fresh pair. I have to stop sleeping in those things. The next song on was Kyoya's 'When You're Evil' I snickered to myself. I was to be off my crutches soon, even though it was broken, it was just a fracture. But I had to be really careful. I mean no MAJOR dancing, and I had the brace to worry about too, can't wait to dance to my Halloween music. I better be able too, and if I can't…..I'll probably do it anyways.

"What do you guys want for breakfast, I'll call you when it's done." I brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Wow! Your mood lightened so much just because of music." Tamaki said amazed.

"Yeah. Now hurry it along and tell me what you want." I said leaning on the door jamb.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Tamaki exclaimed delighted. "Oh my daughter that's so sweet of you to offer to cook for your family!" he was about to pick me up I could feel it.

"Please don't pick me up, just hurry up and tell me or you're not getting anything." I said furrowing my eyebrows and rolling my eyes.

"If it's not too much…pancakes?" Mori asked nicely, in his strong deep voice. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, for someone finally doing what I asked." He gave me a quiet wink. "Guys?"

"Some fruit is fine." Haruhi said.

"Well in that case I'll make you an omelet. With fruit on the side."

"Ooooh! Some sweet croissants!" Hunny exclaimed grinning at me widely. By that I assume he meant chocolate, and strawberries on the side. I turned to look at the twins.

"What do you guys want?" they looked surprised. About what though? That I was actually going to make breakfast. It has been addressed several times that I can cook! "Stop looking at me and just tell me." I said irritated. "If you don't you're just getting pancakes."

"Fine fine." They said in unison. "I'll take a yogurt parfait," said Hikaru, "And I'll do some granola and yogurt." Hm yogurt.

"Um….c-can I have some….butter croissants." Tamaki asked meekly. I smiled.

"Sure. And Kyoya…you are trying what I'm eating I don't care what you want, you have to try it." I turned on my heel and started off to the kitchen. "Oh and Tamaki. It really isn't that hard to ask for something you want." When I did get the kitchen though I realized I had 6 separate meals to cook. Damn. I went by and got out all of the different ingredients I needed. I started muttering to myself. Eggs, flour, milk, measuring cup. Beat eggs, cheese, strawberries? I think those are her favorite. Pillsbury croissants easy, just put chocolate filling in the middle. Yogurt, fruit, yogurt, granola. More croissants that I can dress later… I got to work mixing, and pouring into pans, and on the flat top. I preheated the oven, and tied my hair back in a kerchief. Things were sizzling, and baking, and great smells coming from everywhere, I tested everything, including my own breakfast. Which tasted just as good as I remembered it. I piled everything on to plates, and turned to head, only to jump back and almost dropping Mori-sempai's plate, as well as a few others.

"Gahhhhhh! Why the hell do you guys always sneak up on me like that!"

"We didn't sneak up on you." Tamaki argued.

"We've been watching the entire time." The twins shrugged and said in unison.

"Yeah." Said Mori, who carefully grabbed the plates I almost dropped.

"Um I guess in that case, you know your food is ready." I blushed. "Um here." I passed out the plates. "Or I guess we can eat in the dining room." I took back the plates and walked through the door to the dining room. "Come and get it! Before it gets cold." I exclaimed. Then grabbing a pitcher of orange juice, I set it on the table. Somehow the hosts beat me to it and were already sitting at the table. Kyoya included. I heard a little bit of murmuring. But I shrugged it off. Naturally there was one seat left, between Tamaki and Mori-sempai. Fabulous, I'm going to be terrorized by Tamaki.

"Thank you so much for cooking my darling." Tamaki said striking an extravagant pose. "But where's your breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted them to cook for a few more minutes." I got up and dashed off trying not to upset my ankle, bringing back two plates. Yum….tamales. I set a plate down in front of Kyoya.

"That's a tamale, it's traditional, normally I only make them at thanksgiving and Christmas. New Years too sometimes." I smiled and walked over to my seat. "As the French say, bon appétit." That earned a smile from Tamaki who dug into his croissants. Everyone else was seemingly also enjoying their food, but were looking at the tamale curiously.

"How do you eat that?" the twins asked. Kyoya picked it up and attempted to take a bite.

"Hm…I can smell the spices, but I can't seem to taste it or bite off a piece." I could tell he was trying to be polite. I burst out laughing, almost falling backwards, before Mori once again saved my ass, by bracing his arm against the back of my chair. Tamaki looked at me again worriedly.

"Are- are you okay Kay?" he asked touching my arm gently.

"Haha! I'm fine, it's- it's just idiot!" I laughed. Kyoya normally doesn't take being called an idiot well, I continued to laugh and his miffed expression softened. "Peel the husk off smart ass." I said, picking up my own and showing him how to get the husk off. "And you can use a fork." I winked and dug into my own steaming tamale. Hunny appeared out of nowhere and climbed into my lap. Odd, but I can't say unwelcome. "Want a bite? It's not sweet though." I warned cutting a piece with my fork.

"Sure I'll try some! Takashi do you want some?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Good thing I grabbed two I grumbled to myself.

"I want some!" yelled Tamaki, "Us too!" the twins exclaimed in unison. I sighed. And split the tamale, into 5 pieces. "THIS IS MARVELOUS!" Tamaki said placing the fork in his mouth. Mori grunted his approval.

"Yeah, this is pretty good." Hikaru said. "I've never tasted anything like it." Kaoru agreed. I looked across the table at Kyoya.

"Do you like it Kyoya? I mean, maybe it wasn't spicy enough, we could add pico de gaillo, or some Tabasco sauce, or salsa-".

"I love it. I think that it's a new favorite food of mine." Whew thank god.

"Well that's good, I love eating these at the holidays, and I've been meaning to ask, do you think we could have a dinner here on Halloween night?"

"Sure…why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." I said innocently. We finished breakfast, and I stood up before virtually crumpling to the ground.

"KAY!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Kay-chan!" yelled Hunni.

"Kay!" (is it appropriate to use an exclamation point with Mori's voice?) either way he sounded worried.

"KAY! Are you alright?" asked the twins in unison.

"Are you hurt?" asked Haruhi worried.  
"Katrina!" exclaimed Kyoya by my side in less than a minute.

"I-I'm fine. My ankles do that from time to time, besides my legs were crossed. That stopped the blood flow." I said wincing from the pins and needles in my leg. "Stop looking at me like that." I said turning away from their gazes. "I'm going to go get myself a cup of tea." I said blushing and trying to excuse myself.

"Oh no you don't." Tamaki said pressing my shoulders lightly so I was sitting back in my chair. "I got it." He went off.

"Earl grey." Kyoya called telling Tamaki my favorite tea that I didn't even know he knew… "He's right you know. Besides, you'll be off crutches soon, not now, and you aren't even wearing the brace the doctor gave you." I poured myself another glass of orange juice, and downed it rather fast. "If you aren't going to listen the least you can do is provide some morning entertainment." He smirked perching his head in his hands.

"o-oh okay." I said, "What do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Anything, how about this 'Nightmare Before Christmas' I heard you speak of." My smile softened. "Or your Broadway music you're so fond of, but we never hear."

"Jack's Lament, and On my own it is." I smiled widely at one of my very favorite songs. Tamaki walked in carrying my cup of tea. "Thank you very much Tamaki, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on the piano?"

"Of course my dear lady." He said chivalrously. Then I felt Kyoya lift me out of my chair. I looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't honestly think that I'm going to let you walk do you?" he asked smirking at me. I rolled my eyes but then looked down.

"No I suppose not," I looked at him. "You know I think you're cuter in your casual clothes, more approachable I think. Though you do look good in a tux I'll admit." He cradled me closer in his arms and walked me over to the music room. "The music is in the piano bench." I pulled it out setting it up and even turning it to the right page.

"Do you think you can play that?" I asked pointing at the notes, it seems a lot darker than something Tamaki would usually be playing.. Tamaki nodded.

"I can, I'm not considered to be a piano virtuoso for nothing you know." He played inviting me, to sit down on the bench next to him. He turned to me. "I won a refreshing battle at Karuizawa you know."

"Um sempai, no you didn't." Haruhi said giving him a weird look. He looked about to go into an emo corner, but I caught him by the back of his blazer.

"Please Tamaki, I need you to play piano, and I think the second song I'll be singing is going to be my audition song for the Ouran play." He smiled and complied playing the beginning gorgeously.

_There are few who'd deny that what I do I am the best and my talents are renowned far and wide, when it comes to surprises on a moonlit night I excel without ever even trying. With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek! With a wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet! _

_Yet year after year it's the same old cheer, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams, and I, JACK, the Pumpkin King, have grown so tired of the same old thing. _

_And now I'm all alone again, without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to. And now the night is here, now I can make believe he's here. Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow, there's something out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known_

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light an I'll scare you right out of your pants! To a guy in Kentucky I'm Mr. Unlucky, and I'm know through out Engaland and France. And since I am dead I can take off my head, to recite Shakespearian quotations. Nor animal nor man can SCREAM like I can, with the fury of my recitations._

_But who here would ever understand, that the pumpkin king with the skeleton grin would tire of his crown, if they only understood he'd give it all up if he only could. Oh there's an empty place in my bones, that calls out for something unknown, the fame and praise come year after year does nothing for these empty tears…._They applauded. "Don't worry guys, you'll see the movie before October. And this song is on my own from Les Miserables." I moved the sheet music aside for Tamaki.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping, I think of him and then I'm happy, with the company I'm keeping." _I sent a small smile to the rest of the host club. _"the city goes to bed…and I can live inside my head." _I looked down taking on the part of Eponine.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk him till morning, Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eye and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me forever and forever." _The song was getting to the climax, where Eponine goes between a mixture of tears and anger, realizing that it never will be._ "And I know, that it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us…_

"_I love him. But when the night is over. He is gone. And the river's just a river. Without him. The world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers."_

_I love him. But every day I'm learning, all my life I've only been pretending, without me his world would go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known…I love him…..I love him….I love him…but only when I'm on….my own." _ I felt so desperately related to this character, but I won't get into that now. I looked at them uncomfortably feeling their gaze boring into the back of my skull. I laughed awkwardly. "Now. We should do something and nt just hang around the house the whole day. It'd be a waste of a good October day." I smiled grandly. Hunny had tears down his cheeks and launched himself on me.

"You're not alone Kay-chan you have us!" he squeezed me tight.

"Oh no not at all! I love you guys! All of you! Just like brothers really I swear…..of course all of you are older than me." I grumbled the last part.

The twins had matching sets of tear trails down their cheeks as well, but now were smiling. "Um hm! And since we're you're older brother that means…we get to boss you around." The last part was said in perfect unison as they leaned on my shoulders. I was not amused.

"Oh hell naw, girl I will cut you." I said in my ghetto black voice. "No really guys get off."

"Get off my daughter you punks!" Exclaimed Tamaki prying me out from under their grasp, practically strangling me in the process.

"T-tamaki! I can't breathe!" I gasped. "Please let me go." I tried to unhook my face from his arm but to no avail.

"I think it's about time that I get to spend some proper quality time with my daughter!" Tamaki said defiantly.

"Please! Get off, you're strangling me!" I coughed. Why is this idiot so strong.

"you're not going to be able to spend any time with her if she's dead." Kyoya said.

"Oh I'm sorry was I hurting you." I was rather dizzy from the lack of, oh I don't know…..air.

"No, not at all, I just couldn't breathe, that's it." I said sarcastically.

"Either way, you are coming with me for the weekend he turned to Kyoya. "That is if you don't mind of course."

"He needs a weekend to himself." I said. "Don't give me that look everyone does. I mean besides Hikaru and Kaoru." I smiled at them that was returned readily.

"Why don't you all have a boys weekend and do something manly, like complain about your girlfriends or go to the gym, or I don't know become Mori for a weekend?" I shrugged, and Mori looked slightly pleased at my suggestion.

"B-b-but I'm a man too." Tamaki stuttered making me laugh. Then we went into his emo corner. Haruhi mouthed a word to me, I understood immediately. Mushrooms.

"Tamaki come back! Please! I didn't mean to offend your man 'pride', but I thought you wanted to spend time with me?" I asked trying to be innocent. I didn't play the innocent thing off very well, normally I was just myself. As I demonstrated last night. My strategy worked though. He was back and posing non-imposingly behind me.

"Of course! I can only expect my darling daughter wants to spend some time with her daddy!" he turned to Haruhi pouting. "Why don't you want to hand out with your daddy like your sister!"

"Don't use me for an example for her to hang out! I'm doing this so I can get away for a day, after a day I'm sure I'll be running back to Kyoya. I'm not even sick of him yet, it's just my non stop music and yammering probably gets on his nerves." I gave my boyfriend a smile.

"okay! Shall we go?" he asked offering me his arm.

"Crutches." Kyoya instructed sharply.

"When did you become my mother?" I asked sarcastically. He pushed back his chair and walked over to me with my crutches under his arm. (Were they under the couch the whole time?)

"I'm not your mother." He retorted. "But I care about you."

"That's so sweet!" I said hugging him. He held the crutches out to me after breaking the embrace a little bit later. "Grrr…fine. I'll take the damn crutches."

"I love you, if that blond idiot makes a move on you, feel free to call, my police force would be there in a matter of seconds." He smirked at Tamaki who was blushing bright red and stuttering again. You couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said sweetly and gave me a kiss. I left to go pack a quick bag. Apparently everyone else was spending the night here. I hear the sound of shoes slapping behind me. The two of us turned around to find Haruhi behind us.

"You don't think I was going to make you stick a whole day and a half with Tamaki ALONE did you?" she asked a cheeky grin creeping onto her face. I grinned hugely.

"What's that supposed to mean Haruhi?" Tamaki asked defensively.

"It means your 'daughter' wants to hang out with you." I said looking at him. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, or should I say like a jack-o-lantern. XD Tamaki got onto his phone and was calling his driver to pick us up. "I think that I'm going to have to wear my nightmare before Christmas shirt tomorrow." I said grabbing it, and a pair of jeans. I packed quickly, Tamaki ended his phone call and turned to see me and Haruhi sitting on my bed talking.

"You're done already? I thought girls always packed a lot of stuff…"

"Am I a normal girl?" I asked.

"Point taken. Are you going to spend the night at Haruhi?" I shrugged.

"Que sera sera. Maybe Haruhi's I've never been there, and I can binge on icecream." I sent her a thumbs up and she facepalmed. Haruhi grabbed my bag and we headed for the front only saying goodbye to the guys and then climbing into Tamaki's car followed by Haruhi sitting in an awkward silence. Silence with Tamaki in the car? You must be joking. "What's your house like Tamaki?

"It's nice I suppose. I have a golden retriever puppy named Antoinette." He said smiling brightly.

"I'm more of a cat person myself but that's nice that you have a dog." I said, and the French name Antoinette, how perfect.

"Wow, that's what Kyoya sempai told me when I asked about the dog." Haruhi said. "You and Kyoya really are alike."

"I don't really think so."

"We can try to count it off, it'll kill time in the car." Tamaki suggested. I smiled.

"Fine."

"Well, 1, you are a horrible riser," Tamaki said remembering the two of us when we had first woken that very same morning.

"2, both of you wear glasses." Haruhi added. "3, the cat's thing…..4, you both put on a façade for people you don't like."

"Hey!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh! OOOOHHH! I have one! 5, both of you aren't huge fans of public displays of affection." I quirked an eyebrow. How'd he know? "You both blush like tomatoes, well at least you do, but Kyoya blushes too, but he only blushes a faint pink most of the time." I smiled. "And you both must have your technology on you to live." Haruhi laughed at that one, but my jaw dropped. "He has to have his laptop and you have to have your iPod."

"So what if I'm a little addicted to my iPod!" I said defensively.

"There's the spicy food thing too, that brings you up to the 7 count. By the way, if you didn't consider, all the things you had in common how did you start dating?"

"He brings out the best in me." I said shyly my thoughts already drifting to him. "But it's good we have mutual love and respect y'know? He just….he's what I've hoped for."

"THAT'S SO SWEET KAY!" Tamaki exclaimed like an idiot. "And just so you know, you bring out the best in him too. And he knows it." I blushed. "AH! You're blushing again!" He exclaimed pointing at my rapidly reddening face.

"Well no shit Sherlock."

**Back with the rest of the hosts**

"You know that I wanted to get Kay out of the house am I correct?" asked Kyoya looking around the table. They had moved back to the dining hall, but it now looked like they were having a business meeting. The hosts nodded, or agreed except for Mori who he just assumed knew. "Good. I've been wanting to redecorate Kay's apartment for her. Nothing is personalized for her, it's all the same guest house style as when she moved in."

"Yeah the only thing different is her instruments." Hikaru said, looking almost offended by the lack of design in Kay's apartment. "Trust me, we've been wanting to do this for a while." Kaoru said leaning on the table. Kyoya rolled his eyes, not that anyone saw.

"Right, so we'll do it for her since she probably doesn't have the time or money to do it herself. Tamaki should be feeding me information soon that way we're able to get it right." Kyoya's phone buzzed in his pocket, he flipped it open. It was Tamaki naturally. It read, 'the songbird is spending the night at the piglet's repeat the songbird is spending the night at the piglet's' Kyoya snapped the phone shut. "She's spending the night at Haruhi's house apparently. I'm still waiting for some information."

"Why don't we just paw through her shit and at least try to get it." Hikaru suggested. "Besides we know her. It's not like she's a stranger." Mori grunted.

"Let's go Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed running to Kay's room. They didn't act surprised as they had been there before. But Hikaru, naturally found Kay's laptop and started snooping through it.

"She doesn't even play any games!" he said skimming through her history. "It's all music! And lyrics and chords."

"Did you expect something else?" Mori asked. He was probably here for a more construction-y part of the mission. "Do you have blueprints Kyoya?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yes." He rolled out the prints on Kay's small desk. Mori looked it over. It was fun considering he'd be able to use his sword. Hunny could do demolition too he was sure, but he probably would rather do design with the twins. "That wall right?" Kyoya pointed, and Mori grunted. Kyoya rubbed his hands together, actually eager to get to work, thinking to himself 'Kay is going to be so happy! It'll be the best gift she's ever received.'


	13. Chapter 13

**The Music of the Heart (I am so delighted by your guys reactions it really makes this my favorite story that I'm writing. I love you all and everything that you do for me! So I hope you enjoy this chapter I think that it's nothing big but who knows something might happen!) **

I saw Tamaki send off a super quick text, and then look up at me. "Y'know for living with him and being his girlfriend, he doesn't know much about you."

"What do you mean? He knows some stuff like my favorite color and shit like that." I shrugged.

"What is your favorite color? I think that it's the rest of us who don't know." Haruhi said.

"Purple, but I like other dark colors too, silver black, the red of my electric, but I like dark purple the most, I've always wanted to paint something that color." I smiled.

"That's a nice color but I was thinking more of a pastel pink." Tamaki said offhandedly. I gave him a look. "It's much more ladyli-"

"You may want to stop now before you get backhanded." I warned. "I'm not normal; I don't think a pale pink color would be fitting for my personality! That'd make the house look like the freakin' host club room!" I mean pink really I found it strange; I had mentioned multiple times that I didn't like it! (looking at you twins). "And after what the Ootori's put me through last night I don't give a flying fuck about ladylike."

"Well what happened?" Tamaki asked. I explained in full detail. "Well….all's well that ends well I suppose."

"Eh yeah. It was nice to meet Fuyumi, and she was nice. It was really cool that Kyoya's dad is willing to sponsor me."

"Yeah I think it'll get you far." Haruhi said.

"So um…Kay….if you had a dream room, what would it look like?" he asked his face fairly close to mine. After backing up a good couple of inches I gave him a weird look.

"Why do you ask-?" he cut me off quickly.

"NO REASON! I was just wondering…" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Um dark purple sheets, with a black and silver comforter…" I went on to continue describing my room thinking the whole time, WTF?

**Back to the hosts**

Tamaki….start giving me information…. Kyoya thought waiting for his phone to buzz.

"Her favorite color is purple." Is all I got. I got frustrated at him. "I know that!" I sent him back. "Well then paint a wall in her room dark purple while I get something else out of her." I turned to the host club. They were waiting some more patient than others.

"We are going to be painting a wall purple, go free." I shooed them off. And sat down attempting to virtually design her room. I wonder how many hosts it takes to buy a thing of paint. Hm…this now gives me time to look through her things myself. There was a box of scripts that she had shown me, and a bunch of playbills. So it can be theatre themed, I think that this'll go well. I got back to the computer a vision blossoming in my mind.

**That was just an odd blurb. Back to Kay, Tamaki and Haruhi. **

Tamaki had me blab on for about ten minutes until I stopped. "Um that's it Tamaki you just had me describe everything that I've always wanted in a bedroom, or for that matter in a small house. I think you know everything you need to know about me." I said a little weirded out by Tamaki's sudden barrage of question. "Oh my god! Turn left here!" I exclaimed. I turned and looked at the blond teenager. "Can I pop in the music store? Please oh please Tamaki?" I asked clasping my hands and widening my eyes.

"Fine go ahead." I exclaimed something happy but probably intelligible, because Tamaki and Haruhi gave me a funny look. I jumped out of the car grabbed my crutches and I crutched like the wind and threw open the door.

"Good morning!" I called, quickly moving to the desk where my teacher was sitting.

"A good morning love!" he said. "Off to buy some other instrument?" he asked getting up to meet me in front of the counter.

"No actually, I was wondering if I could do a recording, but how much would it be?" I had my wallet with me, but I knew that most of the time to get something done really right, where you don't have 7 other hosts, or as I prefer 6 other hosts, and a tech genius (Read: Kyoya) running the tech for me. All I did was give them my iPod, and I conveniently had the track with the empty voice. Here I had to record all of the other instruments separately I had to do guitar, see if they had a keyboard with some of drum vocalizer, regular drums, again guitar, it had to be a full drum set, with a bit of cymbals action too. Then I wanted to cover it with strings for a mix, and a symphony. Oh and I can do it on the flute. For kicks. Tamaki and Haruhi ran in the door and were panting.

"God Kay, I thought that you were slow on crutches." Tamaki exclaimed. I turned to look at them.

"I am. Otherwise all you would have seen was a trail of smoke." I turned back to my teacher. "Would it be over a hundred? Because if it is I can try to pay you back later."

"No no love! I think that you," he pointed at me. "are going to be famous." I cocked my head to the side. "Meaning I will be able to get people to pay quite a bit of money for using *your* recording studio or *your* this or *your* that."

"You're already planning my future fame." I deadpanned. Then I shook it out, "Great thank you! You have a guitar right?"

"Yup, it'll be waiting for you." He smiled.

"These are my friends, Mr. Tamaki Suoh, and a Miss. Haruhi Fujioka." I introduced them grandly winking at Tamaki.

"You do know that Tamaki's in my class right? But no, I suppose you don't you've just been frolicking with my band members." He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Is that why you haven't been in class Kay?" Tamaki asked with his blue-violet eyes shining.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I asked. "Haruhi even knew, and Kyoya's your best friend! Damn, I guess we don't tell you anything."

"WHAT! You kept a secret from daddy?" he asked clutching Haruhi and shaking her a little bit. "You are DATING one of these 'band members' are you? Is that a code for something?"

"Stop overreacting Tamaki. You're acting like an idiot." I deadpanned.

"Oh! Your words hurt me my daughter, how could you be so cruel?"

"Get off of me sempai!" Haruhi exclaimed as Tamaki looked like he was on the verge of crying. Oh no crying was my one weakness.

"NO! Tamaki please don't cry! Please! Just let go okay? There's nothing going on between Haruhi and the band members." He looked up at me. (He had attached himself to Haruhi's legs)

"O-o-ok." Tamaki detached himself.

"Thank you." She said and then rubbed her legs. "I'm just gonna wait for the blood in my legs to start circulating."

"You guys I came here on." I gave them a serious slow motion face "business."

"So you're trying to tell us to go away right?"

"Yes." Thankfully Haruhi dragged Tamaki away before he could protest. I went in and started to record, and let me say, it is pretty boss that I was able to run the recording machines with my voice. "3…2….1, and start record." I played through the whole thing. "And cut…3…2…1…and clear." I breathed out. It took me about a half an hour to finish doing all the recordings. And then I another half an hour to be mixing. I came out with a CD glistening and in perfect glory. "Thank you so much sir!" I exclaimed. "Where did that idiot and my friend go?" I asked. And then I heard it. The music flowing and beautiful. It brought real tears to my eyes. Not like when I heard the cello player, this was real happy emotion and it was beautiful. I couldn't even gravitate toward it I was riveted to the spot. When he stopped I finally was able to move again. Tamaki got up from his piano bench and came over to me.

"Did you like that?" he asked me genuinely happy and not host like or obsessive.

"Yes. Tamaki I think that was the most beautiful piano playing I've ever heard." Awww he needed a hug. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised and readily hugged me back. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"I think we have to go find Haruhi." He looked around. "She's here somewhere. I'll go find her." He said and ran off to look through the store. I moved to sit down and to drink the water that was provided. The bell jingled and I stood up. It was two rich looking girls who had a freakin' butler holding the door. I rolled my eyes, and moved to look at the sheet music. I heard whispers behind my back. And to those of you who don't know, most of the time whispering does not affect me because I can hear very freakishly well, because of my musical ear. It's not this way for everyone, but a lot of us do! Anyways back to those girls.

"Hey who's that girl?"

"She doesn't look like she's from here."

"She looks kind of poor." I furrowed my eyebrows and pretended I didn't hear. "What do you think she's doing here?"  
"How should I know?!" they moved to look at the piccolo music.

"Oh my gawd! I know her! She goes to Ouran! I heard she's from America."

"Oh yeah! Doesn't she hang out with the hosts?" the other one asked. Both of the voices were very high pitched and hopelessly girly.

"Yeah that's what I heard. The music teacher rants about her all the time. I wonder why she came from America?" okay I need to address this. God I'm such a bitch. I turned around and looked at them eyes wide.

"Hey." I walked toward them. "I heard that ya'll was talkin' bout me?" I turned on a southern twang that I just loved to mimic even though it drove me up the wall. The two girls blushed a bright bright red color. I think it was the accent.

"Oh…yeah, we were just wondering if you were from America."

"Oh yes! America is my (pronounced 'mah') home. I loved to live there, but it's so new here!" I was totally innocent it made me sick.

"That's so sweet!" they exclaimed. "Why'd you move?" they came and sat down on the bench where I was previously sitting.

"Well, you see I worked at a restaurant, back in the states, and the head chairman, heard me and insisted I come over here to Japan so he could as he put it, 'endorse my talent' I just couldn't believe it. It was like a basket of flowers and a barrel of kittens! I just couldn't believe that ill' ol' me had the opportunity to do somethin' like this. It's been a dream since I was a little gal." they looked at me so happy. Their entire attitude changed just because I had a cutesy southern accent.

"That is just beautiful!" they said in unison drying their tears with a little handkerchief.

"Thank ya'll so much, but I do think my chaperone, is coming down the way now, so I have to go. Thank you so much for the talk! Maybe I'll see ya'll later." I smiled and walked over to Tamaki and Haruhi. I (being a musical person) understand the purpose of the whisper, and other people actually DON'T hear mine. "Please get me the fuck out of here, before the girls come over to talk." I said pulling his arm out the door. "Bye ya'll!" I called one more time, and I quickly exited stage left.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"What?"

"The accent….ya'll" she attempted the accent and failed.

"Please don't ever do that again." I said. Even my eyes twitched a little bit when I was talking in the southern accent. "I did it so they didn't talk any shit about me. Nothin' like making people thinking your cute so they don't say anything rude about you behind your back."

"Oh don't worry no one could think either of my darling daughters aren't cute!"

"Please stop that. What's the plan?" I asked looking to them.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" He asked. "I'm rich we can do whatever." That made both me and Haruhi give him a little bit of a pissed of look.

"Is there a theatre we can go to? Maybe so I can try to practice for me audition?" I asked. I Seriously hadn't done anything to prepare for it which was to my personal knowledge setting me up for failure. If I didn't then I may as well just consider myself given up on drama when really it was my….second love. My first love was and always will be singing.

"Yeah sure…I don't have a problem….Haruhi?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Or you could always just go and buy me a bucket of ice cream. There's nothing like a big ol' bucket of ice cream after acting." I smiled and she threw my red toilet paper stuffed Chihuahua named 'Grell' at my face.

"Look." at that I exclaimed as we passed a school that had a magnificent, looking theatre, and that was just from the outside. "Can I practice there?" I asked. Haruhi and Tamaki sweat-dropped but he nodded. "I wasn't kidding about that bucket of ice cream." I said looking at them. "I'll just be practicing, I think that you'd rather go and buy me some sweet creamy treats." I smiled and climbed out of the limo. Damn, Tamaki's driver was good. "BYE!" I yelled closing the door.

I walked into the theatre that was miraculously unlocked. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Oh my god." I murmured to myself. Holy shit this place it huge! "I don't even think that Ouran has a theatre this nice, and if they have enough money for the host club they have to have money for a nice theatre.

"My GOD!" I heard a voice behind me. A tall chick with short hair a manly voice and pink-ish lips. "That blasted host club has captured ANOTHER maiden , she came over here and grabbed my arm. "Tell me maiden, are you in debt to the host club as well?"

"What? No, I was just here to practice for the Ouran play." She scrutinized me.

"Why do you go to Ouran maiden? When you can go to a place like _LOBELIA…."_

"_LOBELIA…."_

"_LOBELIA!" _two other voices appeared out of no where and were vocalizing a word.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _the three vocalized together. I gave them a weird look.

"So do you guy's randomly appear to scare the shit out of people by singing?" I dead panned.

"Hmph. Well what are you doing here maiden?"

"Would you stop calling me maiden? You like Tamaki calling me princess." I grumbled.

"Do NOT compare us to those idiots! And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm here to practice for an audition." I shrugged.

"Can we watch?" I shrugged and they took a seat I fished some papers out of my bag.

"Um…I'm going to start now." I stepped onto the stage, and the lights turned on by my motion. I looked down getting into character I looked up and faced my imaginary partner and started out. "Believe it or not, sometimes my life sucks beyond the telling of it. And I don't understand why me trying to kill myself makes you want to buy me new clothes. Or clean my apartment. Buying new clothes doesn't FIX clinical DEPRESSION. You're sitting there telling me to tie a ribbon around a gunshot wound. I didn't come in here and say, "Fix me" I work. I work every god damned day. I got myself to class, even when I wanted to kill myself. I've held down jobs, and went to work when I would have rather drunk bleach. I made friends, and even supported them in times of crisis. I even DATED. All while living in hell. I work. You don't know me. You don't know what my life is, and you can't blame me for feeling desperate. Or for wanting a way out. I'm not all the other people you've treated, okay? STOP TREATING ME LIKE AN AGE GROUP! I'M A HUMAN BEING. And let me tell you something, normally I would just make another appointment, cancel it, and ignore your calls. But I've confronted you. And you know what? That is HUGE for me! I have aired my grievances, you've refused to acknowledged me, and now, I'm DONE! One of us is being insane, and for once it's not me." I looked out into the audience.

"MAIDEN! That was amazing! Why don't you go to Lobelia? I think it would be the perfect school for you." She dipped me, and ran her hand along my chin. I batted it away uncomfortably. "Come we'll take you to our safe haven." She dragged me up the stairs to the green room and scarily locked the door behind her. "It's a disgrace that a girl wears such boyish clothing does the host club force you to do this too?"

"Oh you poor darling!" exclaimed the shortest one.

"Yes that's just awful!" intoned the other one.

"Please stop." I whimpered. "What do you want? I just came to practice."

"FINE! Well." She swished her bangs. "Adieu." The three spun off into the distance leaving me alone…WHAT? I practically ran my way out of the theatre and into Tamaki's car that was conveniently waiting for me outside, with my bucket of ice cream.

"What the hell is wrong with the people that go to this school?" I asked closing the door tightly behind me and locking it.

"I see that you had a run in with Lobelia's Zuka club." Tamaki said in a very laid back manner that bothered me to no end. That was Kyoya's mannerism and unless he rented it to you for the day, which no doubt probably had a hefty price, you should not use it. It wasn't even that, I guess you can say it was because I didn't like the feeling that _Tamaki_ knew more than I did. He was going to stay the lovable idiot for all the Tamaki regulars at the host club.

"They're called….the Zuka club?" I asked. "All I know is they popped the fuck out of nowhere, called me maiden multiple times. And then disappeared after spinning and vocalizing the name of their school. It was like a drive by singing I had NO clue what the fuck happened."

"That's Lobelia's school for girls for you." He didn't elaborate on it very much, just that they and Ouran were rivals, but they were know for their singing and theatre more. I leaned back.

"Sounds like my kind of theatre school." I said contemplating whether or not Ouran's could be better. My patron was the headmaster of Ouran….

"No1 Kay you cant leave Ouran."

"I don't really want to calm down. Those creepy girls were enough to make sure of that." He breathed out.

"That's good. Now what do you say we go to Haruhi's house?" he suggested smiling for me.

"HEY!" she exclaimed from her peanut gallery corner. "You ask me first!"

"Haruhi is…..mad at me?" asked a deflated Tamaki.

"No, we should have asked. If it's not okay with you then its fine I'll figure something out."

"No I'm cool with it just wanted him to ask." I laughed. Good work Haruhi you must be learning from yours truly. We pulled up to her apartment a short while later, with a still silent Tamaki.

"I am so excited to meet your dad! I can not wait!" I was very energized to meet another member of Haruhi's family besides Haruhi. "He must be so fun! I love fishing and stuff so we'll be able to talk." I assured her.

"Oh…about that…."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Music of the Heart**

**Oh my god. I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I really want you guys to know that I love you all, but I didn't have time. School started, I moved into a new house that didn't have internet, and a lot of other stuff, but I'm still here and I hope you are to. Thank you so much for staying with me! The songs used in this chaper are Superstar by Toybox, Fighter, by Christina Aguilara, Stand Out, by Tevin Cambell, and Fences by Paramore. I do not own these songs or the anime. THANK YOU!**

"HARUHI! Darling! I'm home!" he spun around and stopped seeing Tamaki. "YOU BRUTE WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER IN MY HOME?!" he went over tripped him and stepped on him. Tamaki could barely squeak out,

"H-hello sir." But I had a strange feeling that that was because he couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me, but I think it'd be a good idea to get off of him…sir." I added quietly. Ranka was back to normal (or what I assume was normal in seconds)

"Oh! Hello, and who might this be Haruhi?" he asked turning delightedly to his daughter.

"Dad this is Kay, Kay this is dad." She said gesturing respectively. Ranka giggled.

"Well I am just tickled pink to meet one of Haruhi's little friends." He said coming over and shaking my hand vigorously.

"Its very nice to meet you too." I said giving a little laugh. Tamaki was in a corner of woe. "Your dad's a tranny?" I mouthed to Haruhi. Apparently he picked up on it.

"I'm sorry I guess I should explain about my attire." The flamboyant man gestured to himself. I gave him a little grin that set him off to continue. "I just prefer women's clothes that's all! I think that I should start getting Haruhi to dress a little bit nicer don't you?" he went over to give her a hug that she just ignored after struggling just for a few seconds. Hm…that reminded me of someone else who did the same thing. Tamaki began to grow mushroom, because he was being ignored. I poked one of them.

"Is it sanitary to grow mushrooms indoors?" I asked looking at him and raising one of my chicken plucked eyebrows. "I don't think that humans are supposed to do that."

"Just ignore him." Haruhi said.

"Will do." I said giving a side smile.

"Tell me more about you!"Ranka said spinning around once. "What are you like what are you into? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" He pulled me to sit down on the couch. I looked surprised he was so strong. He looked at me eagerly.

"um. I sing, act, and *sigh* work for the host club."

"That host club dragged you in too? Well who's your favorite host since Haruhi apparently doesn't have one." He turned and pouted at his daughter that made me laugh. "What are you waiting for…TELL ME!" I leaned back.

"Umm….why am I even thinking? Kyoya." I stated shaking my head weirdly.

"Ooooo the shadow king, why him?" he leaned forward. "He and I stay in contact! That young man is such a gentleman!" I blushed bright red.

"…well the two of us…are dating…" I waited for n outburst in three…two…one-

"That is so sweet! He seems happier!" Ronka said. "I'm happy for him." Haruhi excused us and Tamaki came out of his corner of woe (bringing his mushrooms with him) and we went into Haruhi's room. We talked laughed did stupid stuff like play would you rather. All in all the time passed relatively quickly. Sooner than later, our stomachs were all grumbling, and we decided to go out to eat, poor Ranka subjected to eating leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"I say we go out to dinner, I've never gotten to eat alone with my two daughters before!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I'll pay." Hey, was that an insult towards my slowly decreasing wallet? Though I never am one to turn up my nose at free things….unless it was from Kyoya…. I rolled my eyes at the daughter part though.

"Hmph." I said "Fine, daddy." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I heard Haruhi muttering behind me.

"Damn, she says it the same way Kyoya-sempai does." Tamaki was too happy that I 'accepted' him as my 'father' to notice I was being sarcastic. Haruhi was reading half the time in the car, and the other half was Tamaki being excited about commoners food. I swear my eyes will fall out of my head one of these days from excessive rolling at the idiocy of Tamaki.

"Hey Kay, what did your old room look like?" he asked suddenly. I caught me by surprised but I smiled at the memory of my old room, covered with play bills and posters.

"I had music posters and drama stuff all over one wall. And then I had a keyboard over on the next wall."

"Cool thanks my darling!" I heard the sounds of beeping like someone was texting. I ignored it assuming it was Haruhi talking to Mori or the twins. We got out of the car (limo) and entered a rather nice restaurant.

"You guys would be amazed at the food we have in Sanger." I muttered, as a man opened the door for us.

"Oh yeah. You don't really tell us too much about where you used to live." Tamaki said giving me a sideways glance.

"And I assume you'll be telling kyoya all of this?" I joked. I don't think that Tamaki got it because he just started waving his hands and making excuses. "Calm down, I'm not mad, I really couldn't care less." Haruhi was taking a seat when she asked me,

"Well what was it like?" ]

"In a word, ghetto." I shrugged. "Mexicans and Mormons my dear, Mexicans and Mormons. And fields, lots of that too."

"That sounds….interesting." Tamaki said. I snorted.

"No it's fine, the food there is pretty generic, the two big SANGER foods are Chuck Wagon, and Tea Garden. Apparently my mom went there her whole life after she moved from Ireland, though I have no idea why she moved. Both of them actually." I gave a small laugh. "I'll never know."

"Tell me more." Tamaki and Haruhi said in true Hitachiin style though they shot a weird look at each other and looked at me expectantly.

"Like does he have a car?" I sang. "Just kidding, um do the words Sanger Banger mean anything to you?" Tamaki shook his head no.

"Consider yourself lucky." I laughed. "Well I guess there was the gangs and fights, but other than that there isn't much that's interesting about it. The gang fights weren't even that bad."

"Well that's….good." Tamaki said as we were being served our drinks.

"It's okay, I had a house growing up, never got in trouble, or anything…I'm pretty boring."  
"See sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Not everyone has a super dramatic back story." She gave me a low five under the table.

"MY DAUGHTERS ARE GANGING UP ON ME!"

"SEMPAI! Shut up!"

"WAHHH! HARUHIIII!"

"Stop it." She glared and I couldn't help burst out laughing, this was just laughing, this was a huge laugh attack. My face was bright red I'm sure.

"I-i-i…." I couldn't breathe. "LOVE y-y-you p-p-p-people!" I was practically rolling on the floor. They smiled at me weirdly and began to laugh as well. When we (finally) stopped laughing I couldn't help but hear something. There was a cover band, what I wanted to do and was probably going to get into in my music career, talking to the manager about how their lead singer had gotten sick and now they couldn't perform. Oh how cliché. Tamaki looked at me.

"Tell them you can do it!" he exclaimed. How is it that they haven't gotten sick of my voice yet? "EXCUSE ME SIR!" He waved over the manager and I began to sink lower into my chair, "My friend here will do it!" he gave a great big grin, and I would have done anything for a blow gun to shoot him in the neck.

"She can? Can she sing?" the stached. (He had some SERIOUS mustacheage going on) Tamaki the big idiot nodded.

"In fact she's on scholarship at Ouran academy for the major arts, music dance and acting, but she specialized in singing and music." He bragged. Oh he just HAD to bring my scholarship into it.

"Alright. Will you do it? I'll pay you." The man assured. Tamaki had told m on the car ride that the restaurant boasted live music.

"Fine." I stood and shot a 'you are so dead, I'll get you later' mega glare at the blond, self proclaimed 'daddy'. I went back to meet the band. We shook hands and they showed me what songs they had been planning on singing. I looked through the list, okay the song Fences, I think that'll be easy it was all girls vocals but I couldn't hold the long notes because I didn't have another girl, I love that song it was only just added to my ipod, and…oh my god! Stand Out by Tevin Cambell! I LOVED this song. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Tamaki was forcing me to sing. And then they told me I could choose two songs since I was helping them out. I smiled at them. "Fighter by Christina Aguilara. To all the girls who've ever been dumped. " I winked then thought for a moment. "Can I do a shout out song?"

"Sure, we don't care, we're just glad you're doing it for us." The drummer gave me a sideways smile.

"Well in that case, I'll be taking that blond guy over there," I gestured to Tamaki who was talking avidly to Haruhi. "And shouting out the song Superstar to him. There are guys vocals that are pretty deep, can you do it." They nodded. "Okay let's do this." I clapped and went to go change with Haruhi who was going to help. "I'm going to kill Tamaki you know." I told her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm not kidding Haruhi, I'm going to punch him in the neck." This of course only made her laugh harder. A couple of minutes later I came out in a rather short black dress, that the band just so happened to have for some odd reason. Tamaki looked up and pointed. I shook my head and gave a small wave. I looked back over to the band that had only just told me I was announcing the act.

"Hello everyone." I said into the microphone as everyone stopped and looked at us the dinner conversations stopping completely. I gulped before continuing. "I'm Kay O'Reilly, and I'm standing in for the lead vocalist, and this is the band that'll be performing for you, let's give a round of applause for the Taken!" they applauded and they smiled starting out the song while I announced. "This is "Fences" by Paramore." I took a deep breath.

"_I'm sitting in a room and in the hall there are people looking through, the window in the door they know exactly what were here for. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be, you're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from Don't you know by now? You can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have. _I walked back and forth on the stage, almost strutting my long legs out in front of me. I accented with tossing my hair or other small things like that, but I felt like I was queen of the world. The adrenaline rush went straight to my head.

_And it's obvious you're dying, dying, just living proof that the cameras lying and oh oh open wide cuz this is you're night so smile you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style. _I bent back tilting the mic into m mouth, but not too far.

_If you'd let me you could I could show you how to build your fences set restrictions separate from the world. The constant battle that you hate to fight, just blame the limelight, _

_Don't look up just let them think there's no place you'd rather be and now you can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have_

_Its obvious that you're dying, dying just living proof that the cameras lying, and oh oh open wide cause this is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah, you're asking for it with every breath you breathe in, just breathe it in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess you do all this big talking, so now lets you walk it, I said lets see you walk it. And it's obvious that you're dying dying, just living proof that the cameras lying, and oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide cause you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style. _The whole restaurant burst into applause, but I could hardly hear it against the blood rushing in my ears. Tamaki stood up to start clapping Haruhi doing the same, which encouraged the rest of the restaurant. I felt so amazing. Once I caught my breath I brought the mic back to my lips. "Thank you! The next song is Stand Out, by Tevin Cambell, it reminds me of a very good friend of mine, a boy doing anything to impress a girl and going all out, when all the while the girl notices the little things about him that really make him great." I gave a big grin, and gestured for them to start out the music.

"_Open up you're eyes, take a look at me. If the picture fits in your memory I've been dreamin' by the rhythm like the beat of a heart and I wont stop until I start to stand out,…. stand out. Some people settle for the typical thing. Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings it aint' a question of 'if' just a matter of time till I move to the front of the line. _

_I want you watching every move that I make, Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes…to STAND OUT above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud, till mine is the only face that you see gonna standout till you notice me. _

_If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease, I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace. And I'll do it all again, when I get it done until I become you're number one, no method to the madness, and means of escape, gonna break every rule and bend them all out of shape it aint' a question of 'how', just a matter of when you get the message I'm trying to send. _

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head and you know I'm going all the way to the end to STAND OUT, above the crowd, even if I got shout out loud till mine is the only face that you see gonna stand out till you notice me._

_yeah if I could make you stop and take a look at me, instead of just walkin' by, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice I'm alive, all I need is half a chance a second thought a second glance to prove that I've got what it takes, it's a piece of cake. To STAND OUT above the crowd even if I got to shout pout loud til mine is the only face that you see gonna stand out stand out hey, stand out yeah yeah yeah stand out till I'm the only face that you see gonna stand out till you notice me." _ I ended the song to another shower of applause and a bright cherry red Tamaki.

"Here's a song that I chose, because I love this song nad I think that it represents relationships that go wrong, and throw it back in your face," The teenaged girls at dinner with their families applauded and whistled. "Fighter by Christina Aguilara." There was now a huge rush of applause. I looked down and began the beginning if the song with talking.

"After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you, because you made me that much stronger. _Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true, guess I couldn't trust, called you bluff, Time is up cause I've had enough. You were there by my side. Always down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames. Cause your greed sold me out into shame mmm hmmm. After all of the cheating and stealing, you probably think that I hold resentment to you. But, uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong, 'cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do,I wouldn't know just how capable I am of pulling through, so I wanna say thank you, cause it makes me that much __**stronger**__, makes me a work a little bit __**harder**__, makes me that much __**wiser**__, so thank for making me a fighter, made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit __**thicker**__, makes me that much __**smarter**__, so thanks for making me, __**a fighter**__. Never saw it coming all your backstabbing, just so you could cash in a good thing, before I realized your game, I heard youre goin' round playing the victim now, but don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame, cuz you dug your own grave, after all of the fights and the lies, guess youre wanting to hurt me, but that won't work anymore, no more uh-uh its over._

_Cause if it wasn't for all of you're torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down so I wanna say thank you, cause it makes me that much __**stronger**__, makes me work a little bit __**harder**__, makes me a little bit __**wiser**__, so thank for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit __**faster**__, made my skin a little bit __**thicker**__, makes me that much __**smarter**__, so thanks for making me __**a fighter**__. How could this man I thought I knew, turn out to be so unjust, so cruel, could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth. To tried to hide your lies tried to disguise yourself through, living in denial, but in the end you'll see you wont stop me. I am a fighter, I'm a fighter, I aint gonna stop I aint gonna stop, there is no turning back, I've had enough. Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me, a fighter. Thought I would forget but I I remember, Yes I remember, I'll remember! (x2)Makes me that much __**stronger**__ makes me work a little bit __**harder**__, makes me that much __**wiser,**__ so thanks for making me __**a**__**fighter**__. Made me learn a little bit __**faster**__ made my skin a little bit __**thicker**__, Makes me that much __**smarter**__, so thanks for making me a __**fighter**__._I swear to god, everyone in the entire restaurant was silent and facing me, and as soon as I finished, everyone was up on their feet cheering louder than I had ever heard in my entire life. There was whistling and stamping of feet. I smiled and bowed. Even the band was cheering me. This went on for quite some time when they quieted. I announced into the mic. "Thank you! I have one last song, not really meant to be taken seriously, but as a shout out to my great friends Tamaki Suoh, and Haruhi Fujioka. This songs for Tamaki, being the superstar that he is and getting me to sing tonight. Without further ado, superstar by Toybox!" they applauded and I started the song. (the underlines are the guys)

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are! (x2)_

_Got many money honey, I'm a superstar. My life is funny honey, have you seen my car? I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar. Everybody knows me, from here to far. I got a plane __(I got a plane__)I love the fame (__I love the fame)__ you know my name (__you know my name)__ and I just want you to know…._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar, and I don't care who you are!(x2) _I was having the time of my life being able to be bubbly and bouncy and falsely condescending, it was hilarious. People started clapping to the rhythm, which I encouraged by doing the same.

_I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar, I really like to party, am I cool or what? I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar_(I couldn't help but send a wink at Tamaki for that one.) _Stars got a freaky living, that's the way we are. _

_I got a plane, (__I got a plane)_

_I love the fame (__I love the fame)_

_You know my name __(you know my name)_

_And I just want you to know,_

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are _(it was about time to end the show so I cut the song off after the repeat) _I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._ Everyone applauded vigorously and the band came up and joined hands with me taking a bow.

"Thank you all so much!" I called before exiting the stage. Once we were back where we prepared, the band went slightly nuts on me. It was all a blur of.

"WOW! Oh my god, you're amazing, I don't think I've ever heard anyone as good as you." And if you know me I'm not very good at taking that kind of praise.

"Thank you, but I don't think so, and I know there is definitely someone else wayyyy better than me." My face was bright red. They smiled winked hugged me and even exchanged e-mails. Finally I got to change and go out where Haruhi and 'daddy' were just starting to eat their dinner.

"You didn't wait for me did you?" I said taking a seat and breaking into the bread.

"No, we couldn't eat, we were too busy listening to the performance." Haruhi gave me a really nice smile, but I was being crushed by Tamaki.

"MY LITTLE ANGEL DAUGHTER DID SOOOO WELL! SUPER WELL! FANTASTICALLY WELL!"

"S-s-sempai get off me!" I struggled under the energetic blonds grip, and trust me I was kicked and trying as hard as possible to get out of it. It wasn't until Haruhi smacked him off of me thank god before I suffocated. But at least I was suffocated by praise and happiness and well….Tamaki. "Thanks T-t-tamaki." I said still trying to catch my breath. I let out a stream of air through my lips.

"Relieved?" Haruhi asked passing me the butter.

"I guess you could say so." I said taking the butter from her.

"In case you didn't notice, I thought you did well." Tamaki said sheepishly. I looked him and smiled.

"Yeah I know." I guess in a way it was true. Tamaki kind of was like a dad. A total idiot, doting, smothering, 'my darling can do no wrong', but he also was loving, and sincere and most definitely one of my closest friends. Look at me. The loner music freak now was friends with the most popular boys in school, and all of the newly formed jazz band, and on my way to hopefully becoming a music cover super star. I leaned back chewing the bread thoughfully watching Haruhi and Tamaki, talk back and forth. Why cant they figure out that they like each other. The two of them had blushed (especially a certain blond idiot we all know and love) when I sang "Stand Out" so I knew that deep inside they were just denying it. The three of us talked the rest of the night about stuff, from the stupid and ridiculous to the real and almost serious though it didn't stay that way for too long. We were about to leave, me and Haruhi talking as I put on my coat. (Tamaki made me bring it, I told you he was like a dad.) He came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"What do you want- oh." There was another man behind him.

"Kay, this nice man wanted to talk to you about your performance." He said very professional, but as soon as me and the man (or the man and I, if I was going to be Kyoya picky, as I put it, or Grammar Nazi as most others put it…okay I'm a Grammar Nazi too.) walked over to talk he was having a conniption, and jumping up and down. I snickered watching him, but then directed my attention to the man.

"I am a musical critic, as well as the owner of a record company, I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name." he looked at me expectantly.

"Kay O'Reilly." I said reaching out my hand for a shake which he took giving me a smile.

"You, Miss O'Reilly are a girl who knows what she's doing. You are so talented, and its extraordinary for someone so young." He handed me his card. "William Paxton. When you're ready to become famous, please call me. I would be honored to represent you." He smiled and then turned to walk off. Tamaki peeked out from behind the wall. I showed him the card pointed at it and jumped up and down like a little kid. I ran over to them and fist pumped.

"YES! OH HELL YES!" I smiled. "Take the card to your dad." I grinned, as he began to ramble about how 'proud he was' and other senseless things. "I cant believe it!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, so you aren't planning on punching him in the neck after all?" Haruhi asked giving a smirk that reminded me of me, or a certain be-spectacled shadow king we all know and love.

"P-punching me in the neck?" Tamaki asked rubbing his neck. "WHY WERE YOU GOING TO PUNCH ME IN THE NECK?"

"Perhaps it's for me to know and you to find my motives once it happens." I took on a smirk of my own. We got into the limo and laughed. I looked over to Tamaki as we pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment. "Tamaki?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he looked at me with a little bit of concern shining in his violet blue eyes.

"Just tell Kyoya I love him, and that I'm okay. Okay?" he nodded.

"I will. See you guys tomorrow!" Haruhi let us in with her key and he sped away in his rich man's limo. We went to her room.

"So, when are you and Tamaki going to start dating?" I asked changing into my pajamas.

"W-what? What do you mean Kay? I have no idea what you're talking about." She said pulling on a t-shirt.

"Haha you're full of shit." I threw my pillow at her which she skillfully ducked. "Fine, we'll talk about it when you're ready." I stuck my tongue out at her, and she did the same, and for a second, just one, we were just like two normal teenage girls. And I thought, that maybe, it could stay that way…..Psssshhh fat chance, but hey, a girl can dream right?


	15. Chapter 15

**The Music of the Heart **

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I hope that you all are still reading. Holy shit guys I am soooo sorry I haven't updated I swear to god I will do better I am sooo sorry, I don't even deserve to ask for reviews but I love the encouragement I get from your reviews, with that in mind…..**_**This is filler! Filler time, an hour and a half is long enough for a create mind! Filler! Woohoo! **_**That was to the tune of Thriller by Michael Jackson. Just a creative way to tell you this is a filler chapter that's kind of cute. Has a lot to do with kids! And Kyoya! Dawwww….**

**With Kyoya.**

The club and I had gotten steady text messages from Tamaki hinting the things that Kay would want in her room, which looked perfect probably just how she'd want it. We painted a wall purple, and even had gotten a little black chandelier to hang from the ceiling. There was of course the door to the other room where we would let her choose how she wanted it herself, but we entered anyways. It looked untouched. Hikaru and Kaoru looked around.

"I don't think she's ever opened this door." Hikaru said.

"Is it possible she didn't know it was there?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "She has to know it's her apartment." The door wasn't in her room but to the left of her living room, through there was a kitchen, and then down the hall past her bedroom were a couple of other rooms that weren't in use either. "Shall we focus on her bedroom?" the twins were going out to search for a bedspread, and other things. Naturally we had a budget, but it was probably going to be a finer room than she had ever had.

"Kyo-chan! This is sooo nice of you!" Hunny said eating a piece of cake.

"yeah." Mori agreed. He was in the process of taking out the wall connecting the kitchen and the living room, that way the breakfast bar in there was actually able to be used. I guess we lied the 'apartment' was more of a house. I prayed that Kay would like it.

"Hikaru, go with your brother to buy the things that we need, and please…try to stay within our budget and don't do anything….stupid." they took offense to that, but I pushed them out the door. I needed to move the things back into Kay's room and then we would arrange it. Kay had a fair amount of books and albums she had never shown me. I opened one that was black and looked worn. There were newspaper clippings in it. All about different things about their family. I skimmed it when something caught my eye. It read, 'Train Crash in Sanger Causes Tragedy. When a train slipped off the track Sunday evening it ended in a large fire, where a section of the passengers died. Two notable people are Lucy and Seamus O'Reilly, who though capable of escaping, went back to save the other passengers in their car. They passed children through the windows, and emptied their entire car, as Mr. O'Reilly was about to exit with his wife, they heard a cry, and ran back, jumped the car, and saved a young infant that had been forgotten, but perished themselves. The victims were taken to the hospital, and one woman said, "It's horrible that those two people lost their lives, if it hadn't had been for them, I wouldn't be alive." Another quotes, "they were fearless people who put other people before themselves." It has been confirmed the two bodies found were Seamus and Lucy. Seamus was a veteran of the war and then worked in a mechanics shop. Lucy owned a dance school, Kay's School of Dance, named after their daughter, Kay. Their daughter was eight years old, and it is unknown what is going to happen to her. Friends say the O'Reilly family was happy and full of life. "They never didn't have a smile on their face, they lit up a room as soon as they entered." Says the Torez family. "True friends." Says Michael Dean, the pianist for Mrs. O'Reilly. It's a real tragedy that such avid members of the community have been lost. We will miss them dearly." My eyes widened. I didn't know they had died in a train crash. I assumed her father had died in the war. I never knew how her mother had died. I thought about how hard it was to lose my own mother, it must have been terrible to lose both parents at the same time. I closed the album and slid it back where I had found it and tried to forget, and think of happier things. The twins were to be back soon, but they needed information first.

"A black and silver bedspread, think 'Kay'." I sent to Kaoru though it was clear that it was Hikaru who had the phone.

"We got it, oh so mighty shadow king :P" I rolled my eyes. The club and I worked for the rest of the day, adding the basics and then accessories and perfect finishing touches. By the end of the day, we had finished her bedroom and did some work on her living room, giving her a black sectional couch as well as a recliner, (probably going to be used more by us then her). The twins had even dragged me with them once, to see what I liked the best in terms of throw pillows. By the end of the day we were exhausted, and collapsed on her couch.

**Meanwhile (at night) with Kay**

"Ooooh! Look at this!" I said pointing to a picture on my laptop, it was a huge piece of white paper that had been tagged with black and purple and pink and red, and gray shadings, with words like 'dance' and 'music is my soul' and other artsy things. "I had something JUST like this when I lived in Sanger!"

"Hmmm…..I like it." Haruhi smiled. "It's very you, you had one I your room?" she looked curious.

"Well, it was more of a….hangout. My friend Foster did it, it was on the side of a building that was legal, and so she went and tagged it for me with spray paint." I smiled fondly at the memory. When I looked back to Haruhi, she had just sent a text. I directed my attention to my laptop, to let her read the book she had to do a report on.

"_So you think you can DANCE…dance…..dance…dance_….." I watched a couple of routines and paused at a hip-hop one. "I can't wait until I get out of this stupid boot! I have to get back to dancing!"

"I don't think any of us have seen you dance before." Haruhi said looking up from her book.

"I know! I don't think I'm a very good dancer but I love it. The only one who's seen me dance is Kyoya." My face blushed bright red.

"Really? Seems like you didn't want to."

"It happened on our first date, I didn't have a choice really, I think I looked like crap."

"I don't think you could ever look like crap, and even I you did you certainly wouldn't in Kyoya's eyes." I gave a little 'hm' noise. "he really does love you you know. I've never seen him act that way with anyone else."

"Really? You would think that he would have had all kinds of girlfriends."

"He would do anything for you. If anyone hurt you, he'd be a force to be reckoned with." She said making me smile.

"The same here."

The two of us stayed up very late and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I was clutching a roll of toilet paper to my face…what the fuck? I hissed at the light and looked at the time. 10 o'clock? In the morning? Why the hell am I up this early if it's the weekend? Oh well then. I got up and walked out the door, assuming Haruhi was in the living room.

"Haruhi Are you out here?"

"Yeah!" she called, I stepped out my red hair frizzy and messed up from being slept on my pajama bottoms sagging and my vision blurry. I had to change contacts soon lest they be attached to my eyeballs.

"Kay, go get dressed." Said Tamaki who was in the living room averting his eyes. Then rest of the host club was their too. Why isn't he looking at me? I looked down. I'm wearing just a tank-top. A very THIN tank-top. I practically ran back into the other room and put on a baggy sweatshirt.

"Is Tamaki the only decent guy here? You pervs were just staring at me!" I yelled at Hikaru and Kaoru. Mori grunted. "Not you too!" I exclaimed. Haruhi came in with some tea. "Good morning sunshine." I grumbled and sat down on the couch as far away from the guys as possible.

"You're certainly chipper this morning." Said Kyoya who I only just noticed.

"Like you're one to talk I grumbled. "We need to go Halloween shopping." I noted.

"I think we should all go together like a family!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"I wouldn't mind it." Said Haruhi setting down the tea tray.

"Maybe later." Kyoya said, my parents are having a family over for lunch."

"So I'll be needed at the house." I finished for him. He nodded. The hosts and I did some random talking, and other…things, until Kyoya decided we actually needed to leave. I waved and we got in the limo. "So is the queen witch going to be pissed that I was at her beck and call this morning.

"You have such a pleasant way of describing my step-mother."

"Hey, it's not my job to be pleasant. If it was, I would have been fired a long time ago." I crossed my arms and looked straight ahead when I felt him chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me!" It only made him start laughing harder. We pulled up to the house and we walked through the door together. "This boot is stupid. I commented referring to the medical black boot I was forced to wear.

"Would you rather be on crutches again?" He asked.

"No! But-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" we were interrupted by the she devil herself. She glared at me. "Did you honestly expect everyone else to work while you were out galavanting?! And distracting Kyoya." She glared at me and at him.

"I chose to be with her." He commented calmly.

"This is between me and HER right now." She said dismissing him. He glanced at me.

"I'll be fine. Can you get out some potatoes? I'll be in in a sec." he grumbled and then left. Mrs. Ootori was barking at me again as soon as he walked through the kitchen door.

"Who do you think you are? Making him do work? He's one of the heirs to the Ootori name and you have him doing petty chores meant for a commoner. No matter how much you try," she inched closer and closer to me until she was right in front of my face, her hot breath blowing on me like dragons fire. "No matter how hard you climb you will never be able to escape the fact that you are scum, and even if you have friends here, know that you are just bringing him down in the end. You wouldn't want to do that would you?" I blinked my eyes twice.

"You know, you really should get a breath mint. And while you're at it, please, fuck off." I turned and walked away leaving her fuming behind me.

I entered the kitchen to see Kyoya looking at a potato over the kitchen sink, but I didn't say anything. I heard him mutter to himself. "Well obviously that's the skin but, you don't peel it like an orange…hm…" I laughed out loud and he turned to face me. "Kay!" he exclaimed.

I just laughed a little bit before taking the potato out of his hand, and took a knife out of the cupboard and started to peel it getting the skin off just perfect without taking off the "meat". "Gee, no wonder you had a hard time though, run it under water it's easier." I said placing the colander in the sink. "I'll do it with you. There are a lot of people coming over for your parent's party." I passed him a potato and sat up on a counter patting the seat next to me. He got up and gave me a look reading help. I placed his fingers on the knife and guided them around the potato. "Just turn it, and watch your fingers okay?" I asked and he nodded though it looked like he was concentrating sparking my laughter again. He turned to look at me.

"What?"

"It's just you look so focused with your glasses on the tip of your nose and your eyebrows like that." I covered my mouth with my hand careful of the knife. "So," I said trying to change the subject.

"So?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked scooting a little closer to him. He didn't say anything. "Fine, I guess I'll play interviewer then. What the most treasured item to you Mr. Ootori?" I asked in a stupid interviewer voice. He rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

"That's an easy answer." He said, "You should know, money." I gave him a scrutinizing look.

"I'm gonna call bullshit on that one buddy. Money is not the most important thing for you." He turned to face me.

"How would you know that?"

"You said yourself I should know. And I know that it isn't money." I continued peeling. "I know, Tamaki and your friends? They are most definitely important to you. Keeping those around you happy and safe. Face it you're a showman." I said triumphantly. "And I know the greedy miser thing is a façade."

"Who said I was a greedy miser?" h smirked and I hit him. "Ow! That potato is not a weapon. Now I get to ask, what about you?"

"Music. Music expresses what cannot be said, and is found in the center of everyone." My eyes misted over thinking about it.

"I can read you like a book you know." He commented his glasses giving a little glint.

"I can say the same about you." I said throwing in my two cents.

"I know that there is something more about music that makes it so important. Care to tell me?" I gulped. I felt so vulnerable around him.

"Well….I guess you can say, it's because dancing was for my mom, and acting was for my dad. Singing and instruments. That was mine, and no one could take it away from me, I love dance and acting but….music is my first love and it has a very special place in my heart." I looked down a single tear sliding down my face. I wiped it away quickly; I was then pulled into a strong embrace.

"I understand." He said, and then released me. "You're going to smell like potato." I laughed.

"Hm, I wonder what your stepmom would think…oh yeah I don't care!" I smiled brightly and finished the potato I was working on. "I really don't like her."

"I know you don't." he said placing two potatoes in a bucket. "Have you been to your apartment yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No not yet I've been too busy to do that. After all I just got back from Tamaki's. Why are you trying to keep me out of my house?" I asked.

"No reason." He answered quickly. You know for the shadow king he was being very obvious. Now he also seemed very eager to start another conversation. "So how have your studies been?"

"Really? You ask me about school? Do you want to be shot for been the most unromantic boyfriend ever?"

"Unromantic? I was only asking and caring for your wellbeing." He argued back, albeit a bit stiffly.

"You could never be unromantic; you're like Romeo but not as much of a peacock." I winked, and he smiled back softly. Then the queen of all evil came bursting into the kitchen barking orders.

"THE REST OF THE FAMILY WILL BE HERE SOON, IF YOU DON'T HAVE EVERYTHING PERFECT-" I cut the witch off by saying not so under my breath.

"HEADS WILL ROLL." She gave me a freezing glare that I shook off. I hopped off the counter and headed toward the door walking by her I curtsied deeply and said in a voice that was all but oozing sarcasm. "YEEEES YOUR **MAJESTY."** I closed the door before she could say anything out to me. Kyoya followed me and soon was walking beside me again.

"That was a rather daring thing to do." He commented not seeming all that interested. I shrugged.

"You agree though right?" I asked and he looped his arm around me. We heard the front door open the sound of voices signifying that the rest of Kyoya's family was here, but didn't seem all that interested and continued walking with me to what I think was going to be the living room, but you never really know at this house. It was just too damn big. I opened the door, my apron (shudder) swishing, and was hugged at the knees by a small figure that looked up, and apparently was as unsuspecting as I because he let go and stuttered.

"You're not Yvette." The poor kid turned bright red. I laughed and dusted myself off.

"You would be correct sir, I am not Yvette." I bent down to kneel at the little boy's level. "I'm Kay. What's your name?" He smiled happy that I was talking to him, and not mad. Poor kid, probably saw the apron, thought I was a servant (which I guess I am) and came over to play with me. I'll bet his parents hardly ever even talked to the little guy.

"I'm William."I guess I must have looked a little surprised, you can't blame me, I wasn't used to hearing the normal English names here in Japan. Kyoya explained.

"My uncle, on my father's side, prefers English names. His daughter," he gestured behind me to a little girl, who was looking at me shyly. "Her name is Mary." I looked up at my boyfriend.

"You have little cousins? That's so awesome! Why didn't you tell me about them?" The two children, apparently just noticing Kyoya gave their heads a little bow.

"Hello cousin Kyoya." Kyoya nodded at them. I elbowed him.

"Aren't you going to say hello? Or ask them how they've been?" I whispered into his ear. He shrugged.

"I've never spoken to them before." My jaw hung open. Let me explain, there is no cousin in California that I don't know, we have a very tight family bond, you have to when you live in Sanger.

"Are you lost?" I asked redirecting my attention to the kids.

"Well….." the little boy said sheepishly making me start to grin.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Kyoya asked trying to be nice but probably scaring them.

"W-we don't know…" came the quite voice of the little girl. "T-they just told us to leave them alone and not get underfoot."

"I'll tell you what, I'm not supposed to get underfoot either, why don't we go play or something." I smiled. They nodded, happy but surprised that I was going to play with them.

"Okay!" the little girl agreed readily.

"Kyoya count to 50, and then come find us." I smiled grabbed Mary's hand and ran off. "No cheating!" I called. A couple of seconds later I heard him.

"1…2…3…4…5…" the little girl and I watched as William ran past us.

"I didn't know cousin was so nice." Mary said cutely looking up at me. "Last time he was quiet and on the computer."

"Sounds like him." I agreed turning down the hall looking for a good hiding place. "Do you like him?"

"I think I do now that he's playing with us. She giggled. "Only nanny does that. Do you play with him? Is that why he's happy?" Kids are so innocent, like cherry blossoms. Oh god Kay, you're starting to read like a romance novel.

"Yeah Kyoya and I play a lot." I laughed.

"Are you his nanny?" she asked curiously. I started to laugh.

"Oh no no no, we're just very close friends." I smiled at her. "Let's hide in here." I heard Kyoya finishing.

"47…48…49…50! I'm coming!" came his baritone voice and I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Mary and I snuggled deep inside the linen closet until we were at the very back and Mary stepped on something.

"Ow! Be careful!" came William's voice.

"Sorry Will." Mary apologized

"Mind if we hide with you?" I asked both of the kids pressing closely to me.

"Nope." I could feel the smile radiating off of William as he answered.

**Meanwhile with Kyoya.**

I was so surprised when Kay told me to count to 50 I almost refused but with Kay's shining green eyes how could I refuse? I counted finally yelling, "I'm coming." Now if I was a little kid where would I hide? There were dozens of rooms….I spotted a maid probably rushing to the dining room for my parents, uncles, and aunts.

"Excuse me," I said smoothly trying to ask her a question. "I have a question, if you were hiding from someone in this house where would you hide?" I was rather surprised with my politeness. I wasn't polite to servants unless there was something to gain, I smiled to myself, and I suppose Kay was rubbing off on me. The maid widened her eyes, but then smiled.

"Are you looking for Kay and your little cousins?" I nodded. So she had seen them then. "I can't tell you where they're hiding, but I'll give you a hint. It's through one of the doors down that hall." She pointed and then smiled walking off. I walked down the hall, trying to get them to give themselves up.

"Hmmm…..if I were Kay where would I hide?" I said making my steps loud and pronounced hoping to get someone to laugh or giggle or something. The door creaked, but which door? "Are they in here?" I opened a door finding it empty, "Or here?" I heard a laugh and turned. "Orrrr HERE!" I flung open the door and grabbed Kay and my cousins, giving them an out of character bear hug.

"You caught us!" said Mary giggling, after escaping my grasp easily. Her brother had jumped out of the way. Kay on the other hand, was tackled to the floor, and was laughing.

"Idiot get off of me!" she laughed. I gave her a quick peck and tickled her neck making her roll around a little bit. Mary and William were laughing. I felt so childish, and for the first time I didn't have a problem with that. **(No they aren't going to have sex with the cousins around) **a couple of maids were watching.

"KAWAII!" at the sound the head of staff, (kind of like a butler) walked in.

"O'Reilly! What on earth are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Nothing sir." She rolled over. "I was just entertaining the kids." He smiled.

"Fine then, but please, get up off the floor." I smiled.

"Glad to oblige." I got up and dusted myself off. Kyoya and I spent the rest of the day with the kids, until it was time for them to head home. I almost collapsed on my boyfriends couch.

"I'll take it you aren't planning on shopping?" I threw a pillow at him. "I'll take that as a no." he chuckled and ducked it easily. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your apartment?" he asked slyly. I opened one of my eyes and looked at him.

"Did Hikaru and Kaoru put a bear in my room?" I asked curiously. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand to help me up from the couch.

"Where do you get such ridiculous ideas?"

"So, they DIDN'T put a bear in my room?"

"NO. They did not put a bear in your room." We walked down the hall and out the door where my apartment was. I felt Kyoya's hand cover my eyes and the other still guide me.

"AH! What are you doing!? I don't want to play the rape game! If I run into something so help me god I will kill you!" I heard him open the door to apartment. "There IS a bear! Isn't there! I'm going to get mauled!"

"Is that really how much you trust me? I'm wounded by your words." I could feel the smirk on his face.

"Stop smiling you jackass." He laughed darkly.

"Open your eyes." He removed his hands and I found myself looking into my….room? No way my room was not nearly this nice. I turned to look at him?

"Did you do this?"

"And the hosts." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. I looked at him for a beat, and then tackled him to my bed in a flying hug.

"OH MY GOD! It's sooo awesome! Thank you so much! This like my dream room, you have dead flowers and a canopy and that bed-spread, and…you even have the tagged wall! This the coolest thing ever! You are the best boyfriend in the entire universe!"

"The Universe huh?" he asked.

"Yes." I kissed him. "No Martian could beat you in awesomeness level."

"Good to know." I got up and started looking around, this is the coolest frickin' thing in the whole world. "We thought it was about time you decorated."

"thank you Kyoya. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me." I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. I really was the luckiest girl in the world. I looked at my nightstand where there was a picture framed. It was all of the hosts, no, it was my family all in my room decorated, and they were all smiling and holding a big sign. Who else was standing in the middle but Kyoya, supporting the middle of the sign that read. "WE LOVE YOU KAY!" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Kyoya looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" I hugged him again.

"I love you guys too."

**There you go it was extra long, sorry for how crappy the whole thing was and the weird middle and for not updating, but I love you guys and I hope that you can forgive me and review, or PM I always respond to my PM's so feel free to give me music suggestions too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Music of the Heart**

**Sorry about how long and filler/ fluffy that last chapter was! I really love getting reviews from you people even if I totally didn't deserve it. I think you people are the best in the world. I cant believe that I haven't updated and it's almost Halloween I swear to god I'm one of the most lazy people in the world. I have really strong hands from all the typing and writing that I do, but….I'm lazy I haven't updated my other stories in a much longer time. Any who on to the story, YAY IT (WAS) HALLOWEEN! I am so happy! I decided to go as a ghost from the 1800's!**

I flopped down on my new bed and lay there staring up at the ceiling for a beat or two when I sat up again. Kyoya was standing there.

"Why are you still standing? Lay down!" I pulled his hand like a little kid and he laid down next to me. "This was really sweet of you you know." I said turning my head to look at the handsome boy lying beside me. I smiled contentedly and closed my eyes, against my will, I fell asleep. I felt Kyoya lifting me, and tucking me into my bed, and pressing a soft chaste kiss into my forehead and finally leaving the room. I rolled over and sighed, pulling the covers tighter around me, and closed my eyes for the last time and fell into a swirling dreamland, of blue and white and music.

**With Kyoya**

"So, did your amour love it mon ami?" Tamaki asked while I paced.

"Yes, she loved it. But…"

"but what?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Calm down, Tamaki, before you break something." I said rolling my eyes. I heard a crash and winced when Tamaki's sheepish voice came over the other end of the phone.

"Too late." I sighed. "But what's wrong then Kyoya?"

"It's just I found this scrapbook under her bed and…it was all about the train crash that killed her parents, I didn't tell her that I found it and I feel this…this feeling in my stomach, this want to tell her and apologize for looking through her things, and wrap her in my arms or something cliché like that." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That would be guilt my dear shadow king." Our so called 'leader' said. "Get some rest Kyoya, we have school tomorrow. You're all caught up on your studies right?"

"Of course why are you asking?"

"Because!" he exclaimed and I began to regret that I had asked. "Tomorrow, we need the entire host club to think of ideas for October, with Kay I think we might want to make it like it was in America. I heard that in America Halloween is awesome!" I felt a headache coming on.

"Alright whatever, I'm going to get some sleep. I only hope the sound of your obnoxious voice didn't wake my girlfriend." I hung up before he had the chance to respond. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes praying that the shores of sleep would soon approach me.

**The next morning….back to Kay's POV**

My alarm woke me up though for a moment I thought that the zombacolypse (zombie apocalypse) had finally started, but it turns out that I had set my alarm to zombie groans before the party in the spirit of Halloween. Begrudgingly I climbed out of bed, and I opened my closet, (which Kyoya had color coded) and pulled out a white button up and my school jacket and tie. I crossed to my ebony dresser and pulled out a pair of black slacks to take with me so I could get dressed in the bathroom.

"Ugh. I look like shit." I commented to myself as I started brushing my ridiculously curly red hair. After brushing for I few minutes I huffed. "you don't want to cooperate fine….i didn't want to do this you know." A curl fell right in front of my eyes. "So that's how it's gonna be huh? Take this bitch!" I pulled out my flat iron and plugged it in. "Oh yes! Tremble in fear! Try as you might you cannot escape! Mwhahahaha MWHAHAHA!" then I calmly picked up my flatiron and began to straighten my hair with no other problem. I did grab my ipod and set it on Halloween shuffle, music only. Other thoughts preoccupied my mind as I began to sing along to the music that was playing. **(No guys I am not shitting you this is a real song look it up I think it's hilarious) **

_Attack of the killer tomatoes! Attack of the killer tomatoes!_

_They'll beat you, bash you, squish you, mash you, chew you up for brunch and finish you off….for dinner and lunch!~_ AH!" I clutched my heart breathing heavily, Kyoya was just standing there watching me. Thank god I had finished my hair otherwise it would have probably caught on fire.

"Sometimes you worry me." He said shaking his head. I shrugged into my blazer buttoning the middle button.

"You have nothing to worry about, I am of perfectly sound mind-OW! Son of a bitch!" I nursed my burnt hand .

"and why should I not be worried for you?" he walked over and pulled some crème on my hand. He smirked at me, and I tore my hand out of his.

"I can take care of myself asshole." I finished rubbing in the crème and walked out of my room Kyoya trailing right behind me, only pausing to grab my boot to limp out to the couch.

"I was only trying to help Katrina." He said calmly. "There's no need for you to be defensive." I tried to change the subject.

"do you want to go get coffee for breakfast, I think pumpkin bread-" I kept avoiding his gaze, but couldn't help but feel like a teenager who had snapped at their parent, couldn't he at least get mad?

"I was only trying to help." He said again taking my chin his piercing onyx eyes staring into my soul. He kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, before hastily tying up my boot. "So pumpkin bread hm? I might just try it. I half smiled at him, and he helped me up all forgotten. "We have a host club meeting on the detail of this month, and Halloween.

"Really?! That's awesome." He rolled his eyes, "

Tamaki wants to have a ball. It's likely to break the bank or at the very least my accounting skills." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Please, you could get America out of debt with your banking skills." He seemed pleased and had that 'I know, but tell me more' smirk gracing his lovely features. "So coffee? I guess I should get some stuff for the meeting…"

"You could, and yes, we ought to go now, I'm sure you want to start planning something for our Halloween party and the October themes for the club. That is of course if you have ideas." I flipped my hair like a prep.

"Of COURSE I do! October is my month!" he didn't respond, but was looking in his brief case for his wallet. (I guess I didn't mention that we already were driving) "We have time before we get to the coffee shop, would you relax and listen?" he pointed out the window at the rapidly approaching shop where the two of us were considered as regulars. I remembered the first time when went there on a date. He was so…different. He was rude to them, and snippy, and snobby. And now, watching him open the door and greet the owner while I got out of the car. It made me smile, he was sweet, and dear, and slightly awkward, while still being a suave gentlemen, no doubt the next successor of the Ootori group.

"Hello there deary." Greeting the owner, a sweet little woman who had her niece there with her to run the shop. "Getting chilly isn't it?"

"Oh definitely but I don't mind one bit." I sent her a beaming smile. "I love fall and winter, it's my favorite time of the year, not to mention the holidays." My cheeks were tinged pink from the cold.

"It's nice isn't it? Now what can I get you kids?"

"Do we have time to eat here?" I asked Kyoya. He checked his Rolex watch.

"I believe so." I turned back to the woman.

"I'll have a pumpkin latte and two pieces of pumpkin bread, though you might want to set a small loaf aside to go. oh, and a medium coffee black" I winked she smiled.

"All right it'll be right out to you kids, go ahead and sit down next to the heater." I gave her a grin and walked over to a cozy couch, and sat down wrapping my blazer a little closer.

"Thank you, madam." Kyoya said and sat down next to me. "Are you cold Kay? You're shivering like a…what's the word…?"

"Chihuahua?"

"If you say so, here, I'll give you my scarf. Honestly you are the least prepared person I know." He gently wrapped his scarf around my neck. the shop owner came with our tray.

"OH! Young love is so sweet!" she set down our things and then hobbled away. I blushed beet red and tried to hide behind my hair. Kyoya looked… embarrassed but that never stays for long, his face quickly changed to enjoying my embarrassment.

"What? You don't think were sweet?" I pushed him away my blush not going away.

"no." I said defensively and I tried to change the subject, something I've been doing a lot as of late. "So what do we want to do for the host club this month."

"I think you'd better discuss that with our 'esteemed leader'." By that I assume he meant Tamaki.

"Oh please we know that you are the real brains behind this operation." I blew on my latte and took a scalding sip that made my throat warm. I tore a piece off the edge of my pumpkin bread and popped it in my mouth chewing it and savoring all of the flavors of fall. Cinnamon, pumpkin and a subtle taste of nutmeg. I could practically smell the scent of fallen leaves and rain, just like I was walking home from school back in California. (you know when California actually a fall)

"I think we have to go." Kyoya said checking his watch after we had sat and ate for about 5 more minutes. "You might want to set up your music or however it is you do." I shook my head.

"Did you at least like the pumpkin bread?" He stood, and reached his arm out to help me up.

"Yes. It was magnificent."

"Here's that small loaf of bread, on the house for you two lovebirds." The owner said pressing a small warm bag into my hands.

"Oh thank you so much!" I said, "Everything was wonderful." I waved when we exited. "We'll see you soon!" Kyoya ever the gentleman opened my door for me.

Sooner than later we were at the school rushing down the halls to the host club. A very flustered looking king was standing in the hall outside of the club room.

"KYOYA! KAY! MON AMIS! WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Tamaki stop making a scene." I whispered.

"Well then, explain yourselves." He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his toes waiting for an explanation.

"I brought bread, pumpkin." I held it out to him. He eyed it before taking it.

"Fine. I forgive you, just don't let it happen again. Come inside." He ushered us in where Haruhi and the twins along with Hunny and Mori were.

"Hi Kay-chan! Where were you this morning?" he blinked his cute brown eyes at me. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty that I had taken so long.

"I had some breakfast with Kyoya, I brought back some pumpkin bread for the meeting." Hunny smiled and said okay.

"Where were you?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru (naturally) in unison. Don't these people pay attention? My god I'm starting to think this was an interrogation.

"Hello gentlemen, how are you today? Good I'm doing well myself. The weathers nice.' You could say anything just stop asking me, is it really that important that I was late?" I turned to Haruhi. "are you going to be pissed at me for having a nice fall breakfast?"

"No. I was only saying hi." She smiled a little bit. Tamaki clapped to get our attention.

"OK! Let's start this meeting, everyone take a seat!." He took my arm. "sit next to me Kay." I sat down awkwardly next to the flamboyant blond boy. "Obviously you guys know why we're here. It's October and we need to plan for our cosplays for hosting will be and what the ball will be like. Kyoya will take care of décor as usual and now we have Kay to do Halloween music which is her specialty." Tamaki winked at me. "But first we need to decide on a theme, do we have any ideas?"

Hikaru jumped into action, "I think that we should have it like a thing where we just try to scare them and tune down the hosting." Kaoru smiled Kyoya smirked and Tamaki scoffed.

"You know nothing of romance! If girls like to be scared it's really that they like to be comforted, held in the arms of their lovers!" and all of the sudden there were sparkles and rose petals and Tamaki was being….very….French. "when they scream they just want the feeling of love, a hero coming to save the day, and that's exactly what we do! We are heroes to the single or otherwise perpetually lonely!"

"Who are you calling perpetually lonely?!" exclaimed Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"He also called us the homosexual supporting cast." Kyoya commented from his end of the table. I laughed.

"Ha suckers he called you homosexual! Not that there's anything wrong with being homosexual…"

"GUYS! We need to get back on track." Said Tamaki.

"Yes, because even when we're on track the host club is sooo productive." I said sarcasm oozing down my throat. Kyoya looked at me.

"I love you so Katrina." I grinned at that.

"Why are you all so mean to me?! I'm your king!"

"Self proclaimed!" almost all of us shouted back at him. He went into his corner of woe for an unproductive five minutes until we got our 'focus' back. "Why don't we have each day a different theme for a Halloween movie? And each of us are a character. Like 'Clue'! that has 7 characters." Tamaki looked at me curiously.

"Alright we can give it a try."

"I think it's worth a shot." The twins agreed.

"Who knows it might actually be fun." Said Haruhi looking hopeful. There's no specific music but we'll start off with just background music. Everybody was getting pretty pumped up about it and were acting all gung ho, until Kyoya piped up again.

"I'm sorry but how are we planning to do this? We don't have any costumes, or furniture, or-"

"Stop being a pessimist. It'll be easy borrow costumes from drama, I know you have red velvet couches somewhere, and I'll teach you before it's time."

"Good work Kay! So, we'll do Clue this week, because I think it would be hard to change everyday, but we could pick up where we left off, and that would keep customers coming!" I nodded. "So what about the week after that?"

"We could do something like the western Halloween, to show what the culture is like…" suggested Mori in the longest sentence I had ever heard him speak. They looked eager but they didn't seem to understand.

"How will we do that?" asked Hikaru, we don't know what they do in the U. S."

"Hey! I'm from there, and we do all sorts of stuff and it's pretty cheap, well have pumpkins and bobbing for apples, it'll be like a Halloween fair!" once everyone agreed on hat we went on…again. The third week they would do their normal vampire thing, and then the last one they would dress up as their own personal favorite monster or in a pair. The twins did Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, I bet you'll never guess which was which. Mori and Hunni were going to be Dr. and monster Frankenstein. Tamaki was forcing Haruhi to be the ghosts of Romeo and Juliet, which left Kyoya going as a vampire. A cool one not one of those pussy ones that sparkle. I could be a siren or a ghost or something. Maybe I'll be a female vampire.

"Well that's that!" I think I might have let out a sigh of relief I'm more of a doer than a planner. "Now, on to the ball!" I may have screamed a little. Was this meeting all day? How in hell were we allowed to miss our classes like this?!"

"Have it haunted mansion themed!" I burst out. "I don't care! Please let me start doing something else I think my might mind might explode!"

"Geez. Someone has a short attention span." Commented Hikaru.

"Do yourself a favor and shut up." I commented irritated. "Music adds the most ambiance. I think that subtle jazz for today is fine in the background. And I'll be making a playlist for the rest of the week." And with that our week started. Week one, went amazingly. We did the same thing everyday with different customers. It was an all around Clue set, and, if you didn't know the characters, here's the list on the little playbill we handed out.

MR. PEACOCK...MITZKUNI HUNINOZUKA

WADSWORTH...KATRINA O'REILLY

MRS. WHITE...HARUHI FUJIOKA

PROF. PLUM...KYOYA OOTORI

MR. GREEN...TAMAKI SUOH

COL. MUSTARD...KAORU HITACHIIN

MR. SCARLET...HIKARU HITACHIIN

YVETTE...BIANCA ZUTURO (FRENCH FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT)

MR. BODDY...TAKASHI MORINOZUKA

The girls followed us throughout the set, and jumped at every turn. We followed the end of the movie having everyone be guilty except for Tamaki who played a supposedly gay character that turned out to be undercover. The girls cheered and I don't think t could have gone any better. Week two, we did have an American type Halloween carnival. There was bobbing for apples, and pumpkin carving, and pumpkin pie which turned out to be a favorite of the girls. We had all sorts of treats and the club room was illuminated with candles. Popcorn balls, cotton candy, candied and caramel apples, all American clichés. The girls ate it up! The traditional hosting week was next which the girls enjoyed per usual and so it continued until it was finally the week of the Haunted Mansion masquerade ball, which coincidentally was on my birthday. The twins had dragged me away from my boyfriend telling me they had the perfect thing for me to wear, and that I had to go with them tonight so they could make sure it fit me. I assured them that I would meet them after school, and ran off to my next class. Before I got there though I was interrupted again, by the rabid Kyoya fangirls,

"You're going to that ball right? The one the hosts are throwing tomorrow?"

"Yes." I said coolly. "But that's none of your business is it? You rich people have to have some form of entertainment." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well you stay there in your orchestra pit, where you belong. I'll show Kyoya what he really wants." She smirked, kicked me and walked away. I yelled down the hall.

"Really? That's all ya got? It felt like a flea bite!" Argh! These girls don't even know how to bully right! If my grandpa had let people tell him what to do my dad would have ended up raising me as a tanner in Ireland. It seemed I was a already late for band because I saw Arthur rushing towards me from the band room a red checkered neckerchief around his neck.

"Kay! THERE you are, we were beginning to get worried." He grabbed my arm and started walking me quickly back towards the room. "The Ouran ball is tomorrow, the one your precious host club is throwing, and though we have plenty of music for Halloween we still have nothing that's set in stone for us to play, and Dylan was curious so," he stopped in front of the room turned me and took my shoulders. "Do you have a plan?" I widened my eyes his face was so close to mine.

"Arthur, I ask you this, when do I not have a plan?" I grinned at him and he seemed to calm down a bit and joined me in smiling.

"I was only checking love." The two of us walked into the door and Dylan and Matthew both stood up walking towards me. "I've found her!" he yelled lifting my arm in the air. Oh please.  
"Yes, yes I am back, your life has gotten so much better as I your leader have come!" god, I think Tamaki may be rubbing off on me. "Thank you, thank you." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Slow your roll there drama queen." Said Dylan shaking his head. "We just needed you to plan our selection and-"

"And nothing, you need me." I teased, but gave a smile. I went to open my locker and grab Matt the reeds I had promised him at rehearsal. "Since the ballroom is actually two huge rooms linked one of them is going to be the party room and the other one will be set up like a house 'maze' we'll have them led through by a voice that was previously recorded, their 'ghost host'." I put it in air quotes. I looked at my full jazz band. "You guys will play the opening credits to the movie the Haunted Mansion all the while. Then we will probably play a majority of the rest of the sound track, particularly the ballroom scene when the characters in the movie are actually dancing. After a while of that we kind of have to loosed up and people who wanted to change into different more 21st century costumes can and we'll play some Halloween classics." I smiled. The score for the haunted mansion was probably some of the most beautiful music I had ever heard. It was smooth, starting with an old pipe organ and a couple of ominous bells with the piccolos following closely behind. There were cellos and then the flutes and clarinets played. It was a huge soprano clarinet that did a solo at the beginning, and then the smooth warm tones of the violin, which let into powerful trumpets and bass bells, with a little trombone a single violin floating in the high notes. That was likely to be me.

Matt had been practicing his for a while and I had to say that even for him with his amazing talent it still paid off. We needed everyone to make this work including our percussion and violins. I even had the mixed chamber choir record the few voices. Going on, the sopranos with their lovely and lonesome 'oohs' And a charming start with the tenors. A fast tempo set in the middle with their mix, and then it smoothed out again, even though you knew that something was about to happen. We had trills and flourishes, and the old fashioned pipe organ was donated and added to the ambiance.

"They'll have speakers outside, and will be led through all the decorated gardens, and then will end when they find the door to the room, they'll see it a couple of times though, and we have a couple of people behind the scenes to move things around so they won't notice how lost they're getting. Just follow the score and we'll be fine. When they enter start playing the music from the ball scene." We began to practice, playing our entire selection and only making a few changes. The 'modern' songs we were going to play had me as a soloist, not that I really wanted to. None of the choirs said that they were up to the task. Though there was a small group that I had record the song Grim Grinning Ghosts which we were also playing before the modern stuff. The modern stuff for the more teenage friendly part of the party, included, 1, the song "Time Warp" from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, because it had a fun dance that Kyoya had seen me doing around the house, or while I was cooking and finally got up the courage to ask me what the hell I was doing. Then the song Superstition written by Stevie Wonder, I Put A Spell On You, by Screamin' Jay Hawkins (the Hocus Pocus version), and other misc. Party favorites. Finally the bell rang after the entire band sent a prayer to the band gods to help us do well tonight. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting there for me as I exited the band room, my arms filled with papers, sheet music and my violin

"Hey." Kaoru said smoothly, walking up next to me, his brother flanking me on the other side. "Whatcha got there?" he looked at me, who was struggling with all of my things.

"I have bucket of chicken want some? What does it look like!?" I said sarcastically putting my arms out. "Can we please speed this up? I would like to go home with Kyoya." I grumbled. Today was tiring and I just wanted to take a nap on my bed at home.

"Pushy pushy." Teased Hikaru, "for a darling little sister you sure do have big mouth." We were nearing the front of the school where their car was.

"Fuck off."

"Okay, okay." Kaoru held up his hands in defeat. "We'll try to make this as quick and as painless as possible." He slid in after me, his brother at the end.

"We will?" Kaoru elbowed him in the side. "OW! Geez, fine." In a matter of minutes we pulled up to their immaculate mansion. "we really found the best dress for you Kay." He said sincerely.

"We really think that you'll like it." They smiled at me taking me into a big walk in closet. "Close your eyes." I closed them.

"Stop peeking!" scolded Kaoru.

"I'm not peeking!" I stopped peeking. I heard the rustle of a dress, or maybe a dress bag. Yup, I heard it being unzipped.

"Okay….open now." I opened to see the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was silvery and light blue, perfect for the time period, the skirt had tiny gentle pleats and went all the way to my feet and past (though that wasn't too much of a feat) and it had some amazing details in silk toward the bottom. It had swirls and was trimmed with lace. The middle was a sheen satin in a silver blue color, the sleeves and the bottom matched in detail.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru, it's gorgeous!" they presented it to me, and I took it comparing it to me, and swishing the bottom.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru asked smiling with his arms clasped behind his back, rocking from heel to toe.

"Like it? I LOVE it! How did you ever manage? And Kaoru! Where's Kaoru?!" the aforementioned twin walked in with a jewelry box.

"I just went to grab the rest of it, you didn't think we would send you off without accessories did you?" he grinned and presented me with the box, and gestured for me to open it which I did, tentatively removing the tissue paper to see a headband. I took it off of its velvet bed and picked it up.

"Is this real?" I turned it to see how it sparkled in the light, unlike anything I had ever seen before, It had delicate crystal flower designs. "It's amazing!"

"Consider it, one of your birthday gifts." Kaoru winked and I smiled. "I expect you'll be coming with us tomorrow so we can do your makeup?"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but I have an after school practice, I'll be super late, and then I have to go back to school." They nodded.

"We'll just do your finishing touches, and work with the dress." They assured me.

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday tomorrow?" I asked looking at them after they out the dress away, I just talked about how much I loved October, I hadn't said that it was my birthday on Halloween.

"Let's just say a certain little bird told us." The two of them said in unison.

"A certain little bird with glasses." Came Kyoya's voice from the doorway making me whirl around to see him. I rolled my eyes, though I almost jumped out of my skin at first. "Are you planning on coming home?" he asked, taking his arm off the door jamb and walking towards us.

"Yes," I turned back to say goodbye to the twins. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I smiled and waved walking out with Kyoya, as soon as we were out the door I turned on him. "How did you find out that tomorrow was my birthday?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed it." He smirked and continued to walk towards the car. I huffed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He paused and faced me with a smirk.

"If I didn't even know my own girlfriend and colleague's birthday, then what kind of a boyfriend would I be?" he opened the door for me, and I slid in. "Not one hell of one, that's for certain, and you see I am simply one hell of a boyfriend, a boyfriend who doesn't know such things is not worth his salt." He shook his head and closed the door behind him. I dropped the matter. He wouldn't tell me his methods, but hey, a good magician never reveals his secrets.

"I need to go grocery shopping." I told him. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Certainly." He said chivalrously. After getting everything I needed, which trust me, was a lot, we finally got to head home. I was beat, all excitement aside, I really was tired. I practiced my violin furiously, sliding and slurring my high notes to give it an edge, while still making it listenable.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap babe, wake me up when it's been an hour." I went over to sleep on my comfy bed after a kiss from Kyoya.

**Multiple Hours later**

I woke up to my stomach growling. _Damn, I hope that there are still tamales._ I think to myself pulling me to the side of the bed. My contacts were attached to my eyeballs, I checked the time on my iPod. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "It's already 5:00!" I jumped up, with my boot still twisted in my sheets and I hit the floor with a thump.

"Are you alright?" called Kyoya from my living room. I scrambled to get up, but still couldn't manage.

"Shit!" I cursed, when Kyoya opened the door. He looked at me with mild amusement in his eye. I tried to act natural, by posing. "So…whats up?" I attempted to say inconspicuously.

"What are you doing on the floor Katrina?" he asked, still staring at me. I looked surprised.

"Floor? Pshh floor? When did I get here?! Huh, that's weird." He rolled his eyes and helped me up off the floor. "I have a lot to do tomorrow, the hosts are coming over for dinner after the party."

"You still need rest, I don't think you have to cook when your hands are shaking like that." Shaking…I looked down to see my hands jittery like I had overdosed on asthma medicine. They weren't shaking violently, or look like jazz hands, they were just vibrating, without my willing them to. "You're still exhausted, and I think that you still need to rest."

"B-but."

"No. No buts. Get back in bed, and I'll help you with whatever you need." I sat back down in bed, laying back and moving my stiff leg into a comfortable position. "tell me if you need anything,"

"You'll be on my couch because you don't want to go your room you lazy ass." He laughed.

"Perhaps that's why, or maybe I want to take care of you, and make sure you don't sneak out of bed."

"I think it's just because you're lazy." I snuggled my face back into the pillow.

**A Couple More Hours Later**

This time when I woke up I woke up because I actually rolled off the bed and felt myself in midair. "Fuck! Fuck! Shit! AH!" I hit the ground with another thump. I didn't notice this time when Kyoya opened the door. "Why does this keep happening damn it!" I felt rested enough that I could go to my kitchen (after Kyoya helped me up and warmed up a tamale for the two of us). We ate on the couch, and he was still getting used to how 'cheap commoner food' could taste so good.

"If you think it's good you probably don't want to see anyone making them." He looked at me and decided not to ask. I looked around my 'apartment' it was a mess. Quickly I stolw Kyoya's notebook, and flipped to the next page which was clean. I wrote a list of things I needed to do.

"Hey. That is my notebook you know, and stealing isn't very nice." He stood casting his shadow over me.

"I'm having a party tomorrow and I'm nowhere near ready!" It's needless to say the two of us, yes you read right two of us, stayed up very late doing all the chores around my house. Finally the two of us curled up on my couch, where I planned on watching T.V. until I went to bed, of course it didn't work out that way and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up in my bed, snuggled in my soft sheets with the curtains on the canopy. I stretched and freaked out about to jump out of bed when I saw a pair of bright violet eyes. "Good morning my princess!" I screamed out loud, and punched him in the nose on accident.

"Ah! What the fuck Tamaki! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" he clutched his nose which luckily wasn't bleeding.

"H-happy birthday!" he exclaimed through the pain muttering to himself. "Jeez you have a strong arm."

"I play guitar." I exclaimed, though really I was panicking that I had punched him on accident. "I'm sorry Tamaki, but why were you in my face?"

"The club is here." They're always here. "And Kyoya told me to wake you up. We may not have a lot of time today, so I figured we could spend before school with you." He tweaked his nose and let out a hiss. "come on, let's get out there, they're waiting for you." He said cheerful as ever.

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" I asked fiddling with my braids that Kyoya (who for some reason knew how to braid) put in.

"Nah, I'm good." He smiled at me. I walked out to see all my friends smiling faces ion my living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled all getting up when I came in. Tamaki walked me over to a chair.

"Here she is, here's the birthday girl." He smiled and pushed my down into a chair. Kaoru smiled and gave me a hug, and Hikaru waved until Haruhi elbowed him.

"Happy birthday Red." He said giving me a big hug. "Don't worry we got you presents, but we'll get to those later." He winked. Haruhi gave me a big hug, as did Mori and Hunny. I looked around.

"Where's Kyoya?" I asked looking around. He appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up. "Gah! Put me down!" he turned me and kissed me.

"And why would I do that? I was making breakfast for all of us."

"With my help." Added Haruhi with a smile. We walked into the little dining room/breakfast bar that I had recently discovered in my house. There on the long table which I liked to call the 'Jesus table' was a table of all my favorite breakfast foods, there was cinnamon rolls and biscuits, and even Reeses Pieces pancakes that I made. We got down to business and devoured all of the delicious food that my friends had made. Taking my plate to the kitchen I saw Kyoya, who caught me by the arm.

"Happy birthday." he whispered in my ear, and kissing me again. The rest of the day passed by in the blink of an eye, before I knew it I was at the end of the school day, attending the quick after school rehearsal for my violin, and the rest of our band. It was a quick meeting, not really a rehearsal. That would come when I came back to school and all of our projectors would be set up for our 'happy haunting'. Man, kyoya had the most amazing things set up, it would be just like the ride, but also kind of like the movie in terms of the décor.

"Happy birthday darling!" Exclaimed Arthur at the meeting. Dylan scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, what he said." The whole band had their birthday wishes and I got sweet treats celebrating my band birthday. "You know, you certainly do have a killer boyfriend." I looked to see Kyoya again, walking away from the door. I smiled.

"Sure is." I caught a ride to the twins house where they passed me the dress, and the headband.

"You'll look gorgeous." Kaoru said reassuring me, as I had an anxious look on my face.

"Duh! WE custom made and fitted the dress for you." Said Hikaru saddling up next to his brother and leaning on his shoulder.

"Shut up." I smiled and hugged them both, "I'll see you at the ball." I started walking and got out my phone to call Kyoya's driver.

"Hey! HEY!" Hikaru called running after me. "We can drive you!"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I still have a few errands to run, like grabbing some of my music from Kyoya's house?" apparently it was no problem. An hour later they dropped me off at the school.

"KAY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Yelled Arthur when he saw me hop out of the car with violin, dress and all of my music in hand.

"Um help please!" I exclaimed holding out my hands.

"Sorry, but we've already done half of the mic and speaker checks in the band room, and the guy won't let us in the ballroom because he says it's caution taped off." god, see that's why I need to get to places early, too bad I was too scatterbrained for that. I walked up to the guard who had previously told me amigos that they weren't aloud to go in.

"Sir, we're the band playing for the Halloween ball tonight. We need to go in and set up." I tried to take the nice approach.

"I'm sorry ma'am-"

"Don't call me ma'am it makes me sound one hell of a lot older than I really am, I'm now 16 I don't think that I require to be called ma'am." I corrected quickly.

"And who are you exactly?"

"Kay O'Reilly? I live with the Ootori group on a student scholarship- I'm from America." At the powerful name the guard looked up.

"t-the O-ootori group?" he stuttered.

"Yes." He stood aside, "I assume that you were only here to guard while the students were on campus. We have it under control." I smiled and waved to the guys to come over.

"Hm." Said Arthur. "thank you ma'am." I swatted his arm.

"Shut up stupid we have a job to do." We set up and ran through our pieces.

"Hey, were gonna go check out the house set up, wanna come with?" Dyl asked me.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll stay here and run through my singing stuff, you guys have fun." I looked through my music and sorted it onto my stand whistling as I did so.

_Who's that coming down the street are they shovels or are they feet? Lean and lanky, skin and bones with clothes a scarecrow would hate to own. Yet he has a certain air, debonair and devil-may-care It's the new school master, what's-his name? Ichabod, Ichabod Crane. Ichabod, Ichabod Crane. Kind of odd, but nice just the same. Funny pan, funny frame, Ichabod Ichabod Crane._

The guys were standing there and sang along. They stepped up beside me.

"_Ichabod, may be quaint maybe odd, maybe he ain't" _sang Dylan smiling remembering the cartoon. The two of us finished it. _"Anyway, there's no complaint, Ichabod Ichabod Crane." _Arthur smiled, and stepped up with the guys. He sang in an appealing tenor

"_Once you have met that little coquette Katrina  
You won't forget Katrina  
But nobody yet has ever upset Katrina  
That cute coquette Katrina_

You can do more with Margaret or Helena  
Or Ann or Angelina  
But Katrina will kiss and run  
To her a romance is fun  
With always another one to start

And yet when you've met that little coquette Katrina  
You've lost your heart" I was blushing a beet red color. To see all of my band mates standing there singing to me like a barbershop quartet.

"Oh hush up guys! My boyfriend'll walk in." I don't think that I'm going to ever live this down.Then finally it was time to open. The hosts had gotten here, though I was in a period costume I wasn't in the one that the twins had got me yet. Dylan, Matt, Ellis, Arthur and I all had ear pieces, to time the music right. We got our cue for Grim Grinning ghosts, and we were on fire.

_When the crypt goes creak,  
And the tombstones quake.  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
Happy haunts materialize,  
And begin to vocalize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize. _

_Now don't close your eyes,  
And don't try to hide.  
Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
Shrouded in a daft disguise,  
They pretend to terrorize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize. _

_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.  
Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,  
Start to shriek and harmonize.  
Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize. _

_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.  
Restless bones etherialize,  
Rise as spooks of every size. _

_If you would like to join our jamboree,  
There's a simple rule that's compulsory.  
Mortals pay a token fee.  
Rest in peace, the haunting's free.  
So hurry back, we would like your company. _The hosts were dancing with the girls,and we were just about to finish the music from the ball scene, with one last song to go, Arthur elbowed me and mouthed Dylan's name. I gave a little spin lifting my violin a tad. "Dyl?"

"Go change into your costume, the rest of the music doesn't have violin, until the devil's trill solo, go wow your host." He winked and gave me a little push. I smiled and stumbled off of the stage. I let my hair down curly, and placed the headband in it, slowly zipping up the back. My black wood violin clutched tightly, I moved towards the stairs. I stepped down from the balcony and onto the first and tallest step of the grand staircase. All of the lights went out, and I could hear murmurs of 'what?' and 'what's going on?' I took in a deep breath. That's when the spotlight turned on, brightly lighting my face, and I swear the host's as well as some others jaws dropped. All I really noticed though was Kyoya. I started playing. The song was fast and the bowing was intense almost like I was picking with my bow. I had it quick tempoed but managed to keep it smooth when I needed to. I spun and danced my way down the stairs, stomping and jumping when the music called for. I kept playing, and spinning until the song ended, landing me in a dip in Kyoya's arms.

Sure it was cheesy, but it was definitely worth it. He kissed me. Best Halloween ever. The applause thundered in my ears, but I didn't hear anything. Once my hearing did clear up, and Dylan and the band began to play the ball music Kyoya asked me.

"Would you care for a dance?" the two of us danced smooth and slow like a waltz, and fast as well almost like…like a salsa type thing. A deep booming voice came over the mic system.

"As much as we would love your…..continuous company, I'm afraid those will have to be made at the end of the ball. We hope you had a deathly good time MWAHAHAHA!" the voice was cut off by Dylan.

"Geeves! What did we say about haunting at parties?" the audience laughed. "Now I think it's time to bring it back from the afterlife and back into this one." He smiled. "Hit it!" they started to play Thriller though MJ's voice over was still on it. We danced out feet off, and I danced with every host. Soon it came time for my singing performance. I got to change (after the two hours of actual 'ball' music) I got to change into a classic witch costume, with the pointy hat and everything.

"Hey there! Kay O'Reilly, and I'll be singing,'I Put A Spell On You' from hocus pocus by Screamin' Jay Hawkins.

"I put a spell on you And now you're mine You can't stop the things I do I ain't lyin' It's been three hundred years Right down to the day Now the witch is back And there's hell to pay"  
_  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
(Gone gone gone, so long!)  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
(So strong, so strong, so strong!)  
Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)  
If you don't believe  
You better get superstitious  
Ask my sisters  
"Ooh, she's vicious!"  
I put a spell on you...  
I put a spell on you...  
Sisters!  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Hey, hey, high, high  
Say bye-bye!  
Bye bye!" _I ended in more applause and out of breath. Previously we recorded it so the band and I moved into the middle of the dance floor, and I taught the hosts the dance so we all did it too. Dylan and I were both singing this song. He went first voicing RiffRaff from Rocky Horror Picture Show

"_It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely..."_

"Not for very much longer." I perched on his shoulder.__

"I've got to keep control." Hepushed me off, and his voice took on that rock quality.__

I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me:

"_And the void would be calling..." _I sang a huge grin spreading on my face.__

Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

"It's just a jump to the left." I said, the rest of the hosts and band responding__

And then a step to the right. We moved our legs in and out standing in a line. Man this was better than the electric slide. __

"Put your hands on your hips." I continued.

":You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again." The audience that knew the song was blushing bright red, but was gladly dancing and singing along.__

"It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. So you can't see me, no, not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention," Twisting and dipping myself moving around the audience, getting them into the song.__

"With a bit of a mind flip" sang Dylan.__

You're into the time slip" I walked around him, digging the beat of the song.__

And nothing can ever be the same.

You're spaced out on sensation.

"Like you're under sedation." Bounced Dylan, and I trading off lines__

Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing, never would again." I solo'd getting nice and close to the mic.__

Let's do the time-warp again!  
Let's do the time-warp again!" we were all acting silly, and dancing around actually acting like teenagers for once. __

"It's just a jump to the left."I sang leading the whole crowd into the dance that had caught like wild fire.__

They all sang with me, in all different tones _"And then a step to the right."_

"Put your hands on your hip" .I continued__

"You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the time-warp again!  
Let's do the time-warp again!" the band and host club sang together. Everyone cheered, red faced and laughing_. _Then I was prompted to end the ball with the song 'Superstitious'.

"This is the last song of the night folks, but I hope you enjoy." I strummed my guitar.

"_Very superstitious, writing on the wall, Very superstitious ladderd bout' to fall Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking glass. Seven years of bad luck the good things in your past. When you believe in things that you don't understand! Then you suffer superstition ain't the way. Very superstitious, wash your face and hands rid me of the problem, do all you can. Keep me in a daydream keep me goin' strong. You don't want to save me, sad is my song. (CHORUS) yeah yeah!" _ repeated the beginning and the chorus one more time, and then cheered everyone out.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING!" I cheered waving the mic. When I finally did get out of there, with the rest of the guests, we could barely hear.

"_**FOOLISH MORTALS, FINALLY GONE." **_I laughed, and went to grab my stuff, running into one of the girls from yesterday.

"Stay in the orchestra pit my ass." I said brushing past her and quickly finding Kyoya and the hosts.

"So how was your first Halloween here?" asked Tamaki.

"And your birthday." Added the twins. I looked from my friends to kyoya.

"Couldn't have been better!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction  
The Music of the Heart  
Hi guys, I'm going to try and make this a short A/N so i can get to the story faster, but my laptop has been in the shop otherwise i would have updated a lot faster I promise promise promise! Thanksgiving instalment and then I'll have to do a Christmas one and soon to get you all in the mood. I would just skip Thanksgiving, or gloss over it, but it was the same day as Kyoya's birthday.**

I stepped out of the shower dripping water onto the floor and flipping my hair back into a towel. Only a couple of days until Kyoya's birthday and Thanksgiving. Clearing my eyes of water i tied a towel around my waist while i went to go get clothes. Apparently we now get a week off, for our 'American influenced students' I think that it's just an excuse for rich people to get a whole damn week off. Starting November 20th, and ending on November 27th. I was wracking my brain to find something that I was going to get Kyoya for his birthday. What do you get the boy who has everything? I didn't even have an inkling of hope to beat the gift that he had given me for my birthday, I mean he had remodeled my entire room for god's sake.  
"Damn, what would he want?" I asked myself out loud stepping reluctantly to the warm, but not quite as warm of the bathroom, thus making it freezing cold room.

"Talking to yourself?" came a dark deep voice from a chair in the corner.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped out of my skin, almost losing my wrap. Almost. He wishes. I walked over to him as he smirked with that ever knowing look in his eyes. "Why would you do that to me? Jerk!" I hit him on the shoulder, and he passed me a black thermal shirt (ever growing used to my wardrobe), and some jeans.

"Isn't it obvious?" He turned around and closed his eyes so I could change.

"No! I don't know why you or anyone would want to scare the ever living shit out of me." i huffed and crossed my arms after dressing myself.

"Why to see that wet cat reaction of yours, of course. It's just too entertaining to pass up." He smirked and turned around pulling me to his chest, where i attempted to fight back until I gave up, and his arms trapped me. Finally I did push back though.

" I'm wet. You don't like wet." I wrung out my red mane. "So, since you heard me, what do you want for your birthday?" He had since released me and sat back down, now preoccupied with reading a book from my bookshelf.

"I don't want anything." he said carelessly, not even bothering to look up. I quirked an eyebrow, and then narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know you want something, and you better tell otherwise, and I'm not joking at all here, you will be getting socks. And that is all." now he quirked his perfect ebony eyebrow.

"Pushy today aren't we?"

"Just hurry up and tell me dipshit." I crossed my arms and nodded at him. He rolled his eyes, and in admitting defeat that he wouldn't be able to finish whatever he was reading, closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"Such rude and painful words, come from your mouth...angel." he teased getting up. I snorted. Angel my ass. I was anything but. I gave him a look. "I honestly don't know what I want for my birthday Kay, but I did hear some good news from a certain French nightengale." Oh Lord. What did Tamaki say? "A man offered you to record with his company?" I blushed, still proud of my accomplishment, but tried to shrug.

"Yeah...that happened."

"And aren't you excited about it? I know you were when you were with Tamaki and Haruhi." I swayed back and forth.

"Yeaaaah..." he smiled, and placed his hands on my shoulders telling me how amazing that was. "Sneaky there, but i won't let you get away so easily. I know you have to want something! It's... I don't know Kyoya, it's your birthday, give up the pretentious asshole act for just one day and just be a kid."

He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed. "I WANT you to not spend your money on me."

"Because i don't have any money? Because I'm from Sanger...and don't have a job?" He rolled his eyes and backed up, grabbing the towel off the ground and tossing it over the side of the shower.

"Why do I put up with you,you're so...so... difficult." he said exhasperatedly.

"You know that if you didn't put up with me no one would. Not to mention you're pretty stubborn yourself there bub." I jerked my head at him. He rolled his eyes again, making a smile grace my features. "I need a turkey for Thanksgiving. And potatoes, sweet and regular. Mini marshmallows. Macaroni, and multiple cheeses...green beans, and crispy onions...oh! and pie, lot's and lot's of pie." I rubbed my hands together, salivating at the thought of all the classic family foods.

"All of that? For one meal?" he asked. "Sounds like a hassle to me." I turned to give him a look that was a cross between disbelief and confusion.  
"Why would you say that? I want to have a Thanksgiving for you guys. And I want to celebrate your birthday. It's not a hassle in the least."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"That's a lot of food wasted after this feast for no reason is over." he said trying to make a point.

"Tupperware is a poor man's best friend, you can save Thanksgiving for months afterward. Turkey sandwiches until December." I smirked knowing that I had actually won an arguement against the illustrious Kyoya Fucking Ootori. He pushed up his glasses and frowned.

"That is positively disgusting." he commented.

"Oh please." I flopped down on my bed and then rolled over on to my stomach, and propped myself on my elbows.

"I was just planning on telling you that I'm going on a business trip with my father for two days. I should be back on the 21st." I jumped up.

"What?! You're going on a trip with your dad?" My face broke out into a grin, my freckles standing out,and hair in curly disarray. "I'm so proud of you! Congratulations!"All at once i jumped and hugged him. I backed up after accidently bumping his glasses. "Sorry! I guess I got a little overexcited. but this is great news." he smiled re-adjusting his glasses.

"I'll take it you'll be fine by yourself?" he asked his lips turned upwards in a smile.

"I'm a big girl Kyoya, I know how to take care of myself. I took care of myself for over 4 years." i nodded at him sarcastically.

"Well he wasn't too sure, so I'm staying with you!" Tamaki smiled walking into my room. "Don't worry Katrina! Daddy's here!"

"Excuse me, but do you by any chance hear a frog croaking?" I asked cupping a hand around my ear and pretending to listen.

"Oh yes, definitely I may just have to call someone about that, you know how obnoxious frogs can get." Tamaki was looking between the two of us.

"Guys, what are you talking about?"

"There it is again!" i exclaimed moving a tad closer to Tamaki.  
"I heard it too." he smiled. Tamaki looked at us worried, the violet eyes of his shining.

"What are you guys talking about! Don't ignore me!" he was about to have a tantrum. I laughed at him.

"Okay, okay Tamaki. We're fine, give me a second okay?" he nodded smiling at being acknowledged and left. "You called Tamaki to babysit me?" i hissed, though really I wasn't all that mad. Just more surprised than anything else.

"Not to babysit you, just to...fill my presence while I'm gone, though not too much."

"No one could fill your presence even if it was the president of the United States." I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss which he returned warmly. "When are you leaving?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"A bit later today." he checked his watch. "About an hour or so?" I nodded.

"Okay, well come tell me everything you're going to do over the next two days." I patted my bed next to me and he sat down.

"Well, I think we're going to Okinawa, but I'm not completely sure. Either way, we're taking a plane and then a train to the hotel that we'll be staying in, 5 stars of course." The smile dropped from my face at the word 'train'.

"Y-you're taking a t-train, to your hotel?" I asked, beginning to shake subconsciously. Oh god, No. NO! No-no. He was not going to leave me too. Not after I had already lost my-my entire life due to that infernal metal death trap.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Yes. It's an efficient way to travel-"

"No! No, it's not. It, nothing that has to do with train travel has ended well." I felt a tear slide down my cheek following another, and another.

"Kay! What's wrong?" i wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest.

"Don't leave me, like mom and dad. I don't know what i would do without you." he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back in small circles soothingly.

"I'm such an inconsiderate bastard." he whispered into my curly hair petting it gently as if i would break under the pressure of his hand. "Damn it...I-I'm sorry Kay, I was not thinking." I looked up at him and tried to smile tearfully, but I don't think that it looked very good because he only hugged me tighter. "I will be safe, I promise, and I'll call you when we get there, and when we get to the hotel, okay?" he lifted my chin, which was quivering and I nodded. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that promise Ootori." I said, taking a deep shaky breath. "YOu should go get packed." I gestured to the door.

"After you started crying because I did something stupid? I think not." he leaned in close and i could feel his warm breath on the side of my face. "I'm not going anywhere O'Reilly." he whispered in my left ear. I snuggled deeper into him.

"Good." we stayed that way, contentedly, for a half of an hour. "You really need to pack now." I said looking at his watch. "Your dad probably won't think that laying with me is an okay reason for him to be late."

"Of course, there is no excuse to be late. As an Ootori, I am always punctual-" I clapped my hand over his mouth and he glared at me.

"I got it, now shut the fuck up. Come into my room and we'll pack in here." and that we did. "Do you have everything that you'll need? Dress clothes too? Well, you always wear dress clothes, but casuals? And you'll be warm enough right?" I was fussing all over him, God forbid Tamaki over-hearing, but he was watching T.V. for all I know, it was Dora the Explorer by the way he was yelling at the T.V.

"I do believe I have everything for the trip. Kay, I'm gone for two days not the rest of the year." he chuckled.

"But i heard it get's cold, and I don't think that you're prepared."

"Says the girl who forgets everything, and moved to Japan with just a carpet bag." he pointed out.

"Hey, that bag has some Mary Poppins shit going on, the bottom never ends. But, yes, I suppose, you're fine." I looked at his bag and frowned. "You're missing something I know it." i snapped finally thinking. "You need a scarf!" I exclaimed and went to rummage through my drawers to find just the one. I pulled out my favorite one and presented it to him. "Here, that's my favorite scarf, take it with you. Dad gave it to me." It was given to me by my dad, and said Ireland on it, with a shamrock, but when reversed it was a plaid black and blue, made of lamb's wool.

"Are you sure you want me to take it? I mean it was originally your father's..."

"I wouldn't have offered it if i hadn't wanted to." I smiled. Tamaki walked in.

"I-I'm sorry. Were you guys having a moment, or ahem...going to fondue?" I laughed.

"No Tamaki we're fine."  
"Though that could have been avoided by a notion that's foreign to the members of the host club known as knocking." Kyoya said irritatedly. "Now, why don't we all go out to the car and say our goodbye's there?" always so time conscious, that was probably a good thing though, since I could never keep appointments on time, as much as I wished I could I couldn't , which had gotten me into trouble numerous times before. We walked out Kyoya rolling his bag behind him.

His father was standing in front of the limo, adjusting his watch. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Kyoya." he addressed. "Young Mr. Suoh, Miss O'Reilly." I nodded and Tamaki smiled, even chipper to the most cold people. "I thought that you would want to ride with your little friends to the airport." Who is he calling little?! I balled my hands into fists. "So will see you at the airport. Tell your father I said hello, Mr. Suoh. Good day Ms. O'Reilly." and with that he rolled out of the driveway.

"Hm." Kyoya mused as we got into the car that used to be parallel to the car that had just rolled out of the driveway. He opened the door sliding in after me and Tamaki coming in last, closing the door. "So, what do you two plan on doing while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry Kyoya! I'll take perfect care of her, don't you worry about it mon ami, she won't have a single scratch on her when you come back." Tamaki beamed that Kyoya trusted him.

"I'm not a pet! I'm a person, it's not like I couldn't have taken care of myself." I huffed and crossed my arms. "I have music shit to work on, I actually have a short interview with your dad and a musical producer." i told Tamaki. "AND I have Thanksgiving to worry about, again your birthday as well. So I'll be plenty busy."

"Oh. Well I'll call you, don't answer if it's an inconvenience." Kyoya said, actually seeming a little hurt under his cool facade.

"It would never be an inconvenience to me. I will always have time. Just like with my..." I gulped. "Mom and dad. If they suddenly didn't have time for family, they'd drop something, or find a way to make it up to me." I smiled, and his lips twitched up in the corners. Too soon we were out of the car and his flight was being called. I stood clutching my own hand. He stood and looked at me, Tamaki would be back in a couple of moments but he wanted to say his goodbye to me now.

"You won't burn down anything will you? And you can try to be civil to that blond idiot. Not too civil though or he might think you've gone soft, and make sure you're on time for that music thing. Don't run yourself ragged in the two days I'm gone. Sleep and food are very important, and I know that you're an insomniac." I looked at him mouth agape. "There are a lot of things I know about you, that you didn't know I did, like you having to drink a cup of tea every night before you go to bed, or how you talk in your sleep, or how you still have nightmares about your parents, but rather than screaming you just whimper, and that my heart breaks any time I hear you make that noise." he took my hands, no longer caring that we were in a public place or that people could be looking on. "I love you." I got up onto my tiptoes and he leaned down and kissed me softly. He stepped to go but I jumped forward and grabbed his hand. He turned back around and kissed me again, and this time it held for a long time. He smiled when it finally broke, "For someone who doesn't like sweets, I sure enjoy that sweet taste." I smiled.

"Be safe! And don't let your wallet get nicked! But have fun too!" he chuckled shook his head and boarded his plane. I waved at him and watched as his plane took flight, and were out of sight. Tamaki touched my shoulder lightly.

"Are we heading home now?" he asked gently. I nodded, and he escorted me to the car, a beaming smile from his face.

"Why are you smiling so big? Not to sound harsh, but it's kind of creeping me out. Are you planning on raping me or something?" he laughed, not a good sign.

"No, no, it's just kind of cool knowing you're friends with someone who's bound to be famous someday." He smiled brightly and I blushed bright red.

"You're one to talk! You're rich! I'm just a nobody, from Sanger, no home, no parents, no nothing." I looked down, suddenly becoming immersed in the pattern of the leather stitching. He chucked me under the chin his pretty blue eyes looking directly into mine.

"Come now, we can't have you wallowing in destructive self pity now can we?" he muttered to himself. "Kyoya'd kill me if that happened."

"He would wouldn't he?" I laughed. We walked through the front door and directly through to the back where my apartment house thingy was. I flopped down onto the couch. "Okay, now I'm bored...and I'm talking to myself." Tamaki stood there awkwardly.

"Don't you have stuff to do, like a music selection for my dad or something?" I looked at him.

"Oh I was totally bullshitting him, yes I do have a short meeting, but I am actually more focused on finding Kyoya's gift." Tamaki came and sat on the couch. "I really don't know what to do!" I hit my head against the pillow. "I'm a failure, a failure, I have failed."

"No no! Don't do that, you're okay." Tamaki was panicking.

"What are you going to get him for his birthday?" I asked. Tamaki groaned.

"I'm getting him a book he wanted. How lame is that? I'm his best friend and I'm getting him a book. I have to find something better."

"Well, I'm his girlfriend, and I don't have any idea what to get him. Why did he have to get all extravagant with my gift. There's no way I'll be able to do anything nearly as awesome as remodeling his entire room."

"No, I don't think that either of us could manage our budget that well." Tamaki confirmed smiling as I frowned and fussed.

"Why are you smiling?!" I burst out waving my arms in the gestures of an angry Italian man. He chuckled louder.

"I just haven't seen anyone nearly that worried about getting Kyoya a gift since...well, since his mother passed away. I never knew her, but when Kyoya has his moments, he speaks very fondly of her. She was a lot like Fuyumi from what I've heard."

"Oh." I looked down quietly.

"I bet you're a lot like your mom was too." he said being kind to me, oh Tamaki my dear, you've grown on me so much. "I know I'm like my mom, the two of us used to do all kinds of things together, you know she taught me to play the piano. And..." He rattled off a long list of happy memories of his childhood, and I stayed silent and just listened to the eccentric and excitable blond Frenchman. It was fun to just watch him, so full of emotion and life. He made big hand gestures, and weird noises, and every once in awhile he would speak a whole sentence in French, not even noticing the change in languages. I laid down and looked at him expectantly.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No. I've just decided that I'm really happy you're staying here with me while Kyoya's gone." he smiled. "Now, will you tell me a story?" I asked and he complied pleased that I was interested in what he had to say. He launched into the story about how he and his mom went out to gather apples for harvest, and he had fallen out of a tree and passed out. I listened as he told me story after story. Two hours later we were doing the same thing, and I was perfectly content. My head rested in his lap, what so many friends had done to me before...before I became so distant. I kicked myself for doing such a thing now. I didn't understand why I had isolated myself, but I was here now, and I made an entire new life for myself, and let my personality flow.

Suddenly he stood up, me rolling off of him and falling to the floor. "Ah! Kay I'm so sorry!" I rubbed the back of my head and stood.

"It's fine, I understand."

"It's just I'm supposed to be helping you with Kyoya's gift, but I've done nothing!"

"You haven't done nothing, who knows, you may have saved me from my imminent demise. But it's true." I said stroking my chin thoughtfully, "I still have no idea what to get him." I looked at him pointedly. "I'm going to be honest, most of the time, I'll probably bake you guys something for your birthday. I'll do that and get you something small and meaningful."

"Well then why don't you do that? Or give Kyoya some of those things he likes, tamales right?"

"It's Thanksgiving, I already would be doing that." I tapped my chin now, oh god, I suck. "By the way." I turned. "Would you care to come to Thanksgiving dinner with us? I'm hosting."

"Of course." he bowed and smiled cheekily. "I'd be honored. You know that he loves your voice right?" I shrugged.

"Meh. He has to hear it all the time, hey maybe I should get him some earplugs." I joked but Tamaki frowned at me. "What do you think that I should do?"

"I was leading up to that, now hush, why don't you sing to him or something. You sing, sure, but at events it's for the audience. You've sung to me before. You've sung to Haruhi before, why don't you dedicate something to him?"

"Tamaki...You're brilliant! Thank you so much my friend!" I hugged him and ran off to my room (running was much easier with a lighter cast on, now it was just a little brace and i could do whatever I wanted with my leg, including dancing, though maybe my Halloween jig may have put a little strain on my ankle. I sat down at the desk in my room, which was overflowing with papers, mostly sheet music, but there were also a couple of chocolate wrappers from Halloween as well. I opened up my dad's acoustic guitar case, and pulled him out. I flipped open my laptop, and immediately began to make a list of the music I would need.

"I see you've found your gift."I nodded not looking up. "I think I'll get him a briefcase, a new one I mean. Lord knows he won't want to spend his money on a new one when his is still perfectly good. But he needs a treat now and then you know? You know? KAY?!"

"Tamaki I'm working, that's nice and all, but please give me a moment and then you can talk till your hearts content." I regretted saying that. Tamaki talked my ear off for the rest of the night, and only was quiet when I tuned my guitar or was fixing something of some sort. Then after around three hours of constant work Tamaki finally convinced me to take a break and that e should go out to dinner, his treat.

"So, Kay, how've you been?" He asked as we walked down a bustling street. I snorted.

"Are you really asking that Tamaki. I'm fine you know that." I was bundled up in an old black coat of my mother's (I may have come over with a carpet bag, but...yeah I think mom may have been Mary Poppins in her spare time.) I had another scarf wrapped around my neck, trying as hard as possible to protect me against the biting cold.

"Really Kay, tell me. I know that Kyoya can be a little...Kyoya-like at times, and that sometimes maybe you don't always get to tell him everything."

"That, while is very sweet. I promise that I'm fine Tamaki."

"As long as that's what you think." he smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "So, what do you want to do tonight since, you have your gift for Kyoya." I shrugged.

"We could do whatever you wanted to do Tamaki, I don't spend much time with you with all my music stuff going on. Why don't we both talk, since you seem so curious." Tamaki grinned.

"Yeah sure! Now I'll have something over Kyoya!"

"Hey now, the two of us are exchanging information, so it's equal." we walked toward the restaurant Tamaki was taking me.

"Let's start, easy, what is your full name?" I looked at him.

"No! I'm not telling you that! My family is very Irish! I have like five names!"

"Oh come on, it can't be worse than mine." I scoffed.

"Fine you go first then."

"You'll understand why I just go by Tamaki, Rene (with an accent mark) Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suoh." he was right, it was long and very French. "I told you, now you tell me yours."

"In Irish or the English name?" I asked. I don't even know if all of my names are on my birth certificate.

"Eh, English." he smiled excited.

"Constantine Lassair Fennore Katrina O'Reilly." I said very quickly, hoping that he only heard my last name, which he already knew.

"I'm sorry, did you say that your first name was Constantine?" he snickered. "No! I'm sorry, but...that's hilarious, does Kyoya know that?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"No, and you better not tell him! I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." I threatened. He jumped back. "But only if you tell him. At least my names are all the right gender, which is more than I can say for you, Rene." we kept walking.

"It's a boy's name! My mother named me that!" I laughed. "So what exactly does all that mean anyways?"

"WIsdom Fire Spirit Katrina (O'Reilly clan)." I said. We spent the rest of the day together, and had a nice dinner when we got home I had found out all sorts of things about the young Frenchman. I laid down on my couch with my laptop, a CD in the player attempting to start burning a CD for Kyoya, each song would have two tracks original and with my voice singing it, I also was hoping to have multiple narrations. I was sitting there mixing for hours, and editing and talking into my little laptop connected headset. Tamaki looked on every once in a while as if i was an exhibit in a zoological garden. "Up the treble...no no! down, up one tenth...perfect! Okay now, adjust the bass down, lower, stop! Perfect." I murmured. My glass of Pepsi was on the edge of the able and i barely saw it slipping out of my periphial vision when i reached down caught it and took a swig while I switched songs at the same time.

I think that my laptop is the only thing electronic that will work for me. People thought I was good at tech, but technology hated me. Stuff shorts out around me all the time. I designed a quick cover for the CD with a couple of nice host club pictures. And moved to print it out. Thank god for wireless printers. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes Tamaki?" I asked.

"Um, Kay, I think that you should get to bed. It's already midnight."

"Nah, I'm fine Tamaki. Really, it's not big deal, I'll just finish this up. You can go to sleep if you want thoug." I offered. He looked at me with a little more determined look.

"You HAVE to go to sleep Kay. Look at you. You're completely worn out." I did have a couple of cans of Pepsi scattered around me.

"I told you already that I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to look up.

"Take a nap then."

"I'm not going to be put down for a nap like a two year old I'm now 16, I think I can handle myself." He sighed and then picked me up under the arms, my little legs kicking angrily.

"TAMAKI! What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!" i exclaimed. He refused and set me on my bed.

"Look!" he exclaimed and thrust a hand mirror into my balled fist. I did. My hair was in dissarray and my eyes were from the lack of sleep, my pupils were huge, mimicing the eyes of a madwoman.

"God I look awful." I said poking my eyes, and looking at the dark shadows under my eyes.  
"You have insomnia, Kyoya told me."

"When'd he tell you that?" Kyoya mentioned my insomnia, but Tamaki wasn't there. He held up his phone for proof.

"Go to bed Kay, my birthday gift is not more important than your health. So please, for my sanity, and likely Tamaki's as well go to sleep. Love you-  
Kyoya  
(P.S. Doctor's orders. Go to sleep)  
I laughed, and rolled my eyes. "Kyoya really does know me doesn't he? Can't argue with a doctor." Tamaki smiled and walked with me to the edge of my bed (he had convinced me to get into my pajamas earlier, though i felt inferior in cotton pants and a t-shirt, next to him in silk.) I pulled out my ponytail and laid down.

"Well, I hope you sleep well." he smiled and turned to go.

"Wait!" I said, before he got to the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea, but will you...will you play piano?...just until I fall asleep, please?"

"Of course I will." I settled into my bed and sipped my tea, listening to the soothing sounds of the piano.

**Tamaki's POV**

I placed my hands on the piano and played Fur Elise, a favorite song of my mother's not to mention a classic. My large, but delicate hands spread over an octave as I played it gently, not pounding out the notes, but tapping sweetly and trying to get her to go to sleep. Who knew that she didn't sleep very often, what with how much she liked to sleep in. Then I started Clair de Lune. The list of songs went on and on until I heard just the sound of breathing. She murmured and snuggled into her pillow. It was rare to see her with her defenses completely down and so innocent looking, years of being worn were gone from her face. She shivered and snuggled even closer to her pillow. I smiled and pulled the blanket around her, I bent and kissed her on the forehead, before going to the couch where I reflected on our evening. There was something in her, the Irish girl with no parents, that made me want to be paternal to her. I think that Kyoya wouldn't mind. I'm going to look after her no matter what, Whether she thought she needed it or not.

**The next day...(back to Kay's POV) **

I need not bore you with my morning, but I did sleep in for a long time, when I did wake up though I noticed an extra blanket was on me that wasn't there when I had gone to sleep. I went up to Kyoya's room tiptoeing around the couch only to find that he was already up.

"I'm making French toast!" He exclaimed waving a spatula at me as I passed by him. "It'll be ready in a little while, until then shoo." he joked, I smiled and told him I was going to the most resonate room in the mansion to record with my laptop for the double track on Kyoya's CD, so with my laptop and headset under one arm and my electric guitar under the other, I climbed the stairs to his bedroom and into his closet, (I tested and yes, it does have the best acoustics in the house.

_"Hi Kyoya, Happy Birthday, I thought that it would be nice for me to gove you something special for your birthday. I love you, and I love you very much. SO without further ado, this is 'We' by Joy Williams, a song from me to you." I strummed my guitar, and sang into my headset, my headphones playing the original song without the vocal track. _

_"She's independent and beautiful, wish I could be like her,_  
_She's got the girls and the boys all wrapped around her finger_  
_Rumor is, she's some kind of dream, nobody knows, she cries herself to sleep. _

_We, are not that different from each other,_  
_We, just want somebody to discover_  
_Who we really are when we drop our guard, that love has got to start with you and me,_  
_Weeeeeee."_ I moved my voice up and down flourishing, prettily (or so I hoped)

_He's at the top of the social scene he's stylish, cool, and clever._..  
_He's got a cool attitude that screams, _  
_He's got it all together_  
_You'd think he's addicted to himself, but he wishes he could be someone else. _

_Gotta come together_  
_You know you never ever have to be alone_  
_You've got a hand to hold!"_ I stopped it and listened back satisfied with the song and sound without adjusting it, I burnt it as the first song on the CD. The next song was a cliche from High School Musical, and I did not include the original. I wouldn't subject him to that, but my rendition was pretty good if I do say so myself, it was slower and sweeter, with much more meaning than that of Vanessa Hudgens or Zac Efron ever could put in it.

_"This next song, is just telling you how you've kept me going, and well, the lyrics should tell you all you need to hear." I started with my acoustic._

_"You know the words 'Once Upon a Time' make you listen, there's a reason. _  
_When you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or a happy ever after._  
_The harmony, to the melody, is echoing inside my head,_  
_A single voice, above the noise, Like a common thread_  
_Oh sing it to me,_

_When i hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, _  
_because you are the music in me,_  
_It's livin' in all of us it's brought me here because,_  
_you are the music in me." I slowed down a little more, and strummed quietly._

_Oh, when I hear my favorite song I know that we belong, _  
_because you are the music in me, _  
_It's living in all of us, it's brought me here because, _  
_you are the music...in...me..."_ I drew out the last note until it was just a whisper. I dipped my head, and my headset beeped so I turned off recording. Then I recorded Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert. Next song ahoy!

_"This is a favorite song of mine, and I hope that you know that every once in awhile you have to take a step back and let things happen. You don't always have to be there, feel free to let it out." Ah yes another acoustic guitar song._

_"Out the door, just in time, drive down the 405, gotta meet the new boss by 8 a.m. _  
_The phone rings, in the car, the wife is working hard, she's runnin' late tonight again. _  
_Well _  
_I know what I've told, you gotta work to feed the soul _  
_But I can't do this all on my own, _  
_No, I know I'm no Superman_  
_I'm no Superman_

_And you've got your love on line,you think you're doin' fine,_  
_But you're just plugged in to the wall. _  
_And that deck of tarot cards, won't get you very far. _  
_There ain't no hand to break your fall. _

_Well, _  
_I know what I've been told, you gotta know just when to fold._  
_And I can't do this all on my own. _  
_No, I know, I'm no Superman_  
_I'm no Superman_

_That's right_

_You've crossed the finish line, won the race but lost your mind. _  
_Was it worth it after all?_  
_I need you here with me,_  
_Cause love it all we need, _  
_Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall. _

_Well,_  
_I know what I've been told, to gotta break free to break the mold _  
_But I can't do this all on my own._  
_No, I can't do this all on my own_  
_Cause I know,_  
_that I'm no, Superman_  
_I'm no Superman_  
_I'm no Superman_

Someday we'll be together  
I'm no Superman  
Someday we'll be together  
I'm no...Superman." Then I gave him some songs I thought he'd enjoy. 'You're gonna go far kid', and 'Welcome to the Black Parade". The next song was "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte.

_"I know, how hard you work to get the company from your father, and I have complete faith in you, but I'm amazed at how you are truly your own person, not just that but a person that I wish i could be. And somedays, you just feel like yelling that song at your father, so when times get tough turn to this song to get you through." I only had one more song that I wanted to sing to him. _

_"This is the last one, and I hope you enjoyed is because even when I broke my ankle, or was being very bitchy and rude, and pushing you away over and over again, you always came back and you were there for me. Thank you."_

_"There's a place...that I know...It's not pretty there if you have ever gone..._  
_If I show it to you now...will it make you run away?..._  
_Or will you stay?...Even if it hurts..._  
_Even if i try to push you out will you return?..._  
_And remind me who I really am? Please remind me who I really am!_

_Everybody's got a Dark Side! _  
_Do you love me, can you love mine? _  
_Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it, _  
_Do you love me? Even with my dark side? _

_Like a diamond...From Black dust...It's hard to know what can become if you give up..._  
_So don't give up on me...Please remind me who I really am..._

_Everybody's got a Dark Side! _  
_Do you love me, can you love mine? _  
_Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it, _  
_Do you love me? Even with my dark side? _

_Don't run away, don't run away,_  
_Just promise me you will stay!_  
_Promise me you will stay _  
_Don't run away, Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay!_

_Will you love me?_

_Everybody's got a Dark Side! _  
_Do you love me, can you love mine? _  
_Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it, you know that we're worth it, _  
_Do you love me? Even with my dark side?..."_ And I faded out. I completely finished recording and smiled to myself, taking the freshly burnt CD. I really hope he likes this...I placed it in the CD case and put it into a box wrapping it up with a black bow.

The next day...(btw Kyoya's coming back on Thanksgiving, and Tamaki is still with Kay)

"Oh My god! I think the pie is burning!" I ran from the living room to the kitchen narrowing avoiding running into Tamaki. "Shit!" I grabbed my oven mitt, and pulled the pie out. It was steaming and the whole house filled with the delicious scent of apples and cinnamon. Golden brown, and perfect. Thank god.

"What's wrong Kay?" Tamaki asked walking into the kitchen area.

"Watch the pie!" I exclaimed, moving around him to try to set the pie down to cool. "I already almost burnt the pumpkin, that was a close call, and I was hoping that apple came out good since, I am from America and it is an 'American Classic'" I grabbed a pan and poured oil in it, to begin heating it on the stove, to fry the onions for the green bean casserole. "Do you know when the rest of the club is heading out? I at least hoped to have something done, y'know before the twins get here. They're always critiquing my cooking damn those shady twins."

"You called?" Speak of the devil here they are. "We're here in case you hadn't guessed." Hikaru said lazily making himself comfortable on my couch.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little pissed that I didn't wake him up in time for him to blow an air horn in your face this morning." My jaw dropped.

"What the hell Hikaru! Why would you want to do that? Do you want to get punched in the mouth, I play guitar, I know I can pack a punch," I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

"To get your reaction! Duh! It would have been priceless, and we would have triggered it with a string." he stated plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kaoru came to give me a hug and handed me a glass bottle of champagne. At the widening of my eyes he groaned.

"It's sparkling cider Kay, calm down before you burn something." I looked over to the oven which currently steaming. I ran over like a madman, and pulled out yes another one of my dishes. In less than half an hour the turkey would be ready, (and Kyoya's birthday cake) but there was still no sign of Kyoya. Hunny and Mori showed up a few minutes later, Hunny on Mori's shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late Kay-chan, Takashi and I had a kendo meeting last night and I slept in- Is that a pie?" He asked eyes growing wide at the sight of my pies and other pastries. "Can I have some?!"

"Not yet Hunny-sempai, but soon I promise." Mori smiled and Hunny just about killed me from the whiteness of his teeth and his huge smile.

"Thanks." Mori said, taking a seat on the couch next to his cousin. Hikaru and Kaoru were involved in a current conversation with Haruhi who was actually here first. Now with less than 15 minutes to go I was beginning to get a little more than worried that Kyoya's flight had been delayed or worse, that he hadn't made it to the plane at all...I stood there clutching my black apron and twisting it this way and that. A thousand thoughts were running through my mind. Was someone holding him for ransom? Had he been hit by a bus? What about a train? Has his train exploded? Did the train catch on fire? DId it slide off the tracks the way my parents had? I started to pace, back and forth, and chewed on my nails. There was room in the oven so everything was staying warm. I felt Tamaki's hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be here Kay. I know he will." Tamaki smiled and I did, though more out of nervousness than anything else. The time was inching closer and closer. Ten minutes down, twelve minutes, thirteen minutes, I was about to give up and start without him, with a heavy heart and doom on my mind, when I heard the door open. All talking stopped at that moment, and I saw Kyoya standing in the doorway.

"Oh thank god!" I cried and ran toward him, leaping into his arms, a stray tear ran down my face. "I thought you weren't coming, I thought...I thought..." He held a finger to my lips.

"That something had happened? Never, not before I got back to you, and..." he looked at the hosts. "my family." I smiled, as the kitchen timer rang.

"That's the turkey!" I exclaimed jumping down and going to pull it out of the oven. Everyone came over and grabbed a dish, setting it on the table. I saw all of my efforts pour out on to what I really thought could have been the table of plenty. Green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, candied yams, multiple pies and cakes and other sweets, and last of all the turkey. I grabbed my carving knife and presented it to Kyoya as it all went silent.

"Thank you, but, I think that we should give the honors to either you Kay, maker of all this delicious food," I shook my head no hastily.

"I'm shaking too hard!" I laughed. Kyoya caught my eye and I knew that the two of us were thinking the same thing. "So, without further ado, I think that Tamaki, the founding father of the host club, and" I smiled at him. "A friend for a lifetime, will you please do the honors of carving this turkey for us?" I asked Tamaki blushed and gladly took up the carving knife, and actually dismantled the turkey fairly well. Hikaru was reaching to eat when I stopped.

"Wait, I know I'm not very religious, but I think I want to pray." They nodded and bowed their heads. "I don't really know how to start these things out, but I just want to say thank you for this food, and the sweets, and hopefully the turkey isn't underdone." we chuckled. "But most of all I am thankful for all of the friends that I have made here at Ouran and for the friends that I haven't met yet, thank you for Tamaki, the insane starter of this all, thank you for Hunny, with his cheerfulness, thank you for Mori, with his calm stableness and wonderful friendship and stability thank you for Hikaru who can always make you laugh, or infuriate the hell out of you, Thank you for Kaoru, who's a great friend and a shoulder to cry on, and is always there to cheer you up, thank you for Haruhi a level headed wonderful person, who will always listen to you, and thank you Lord, for Kyoya, who on this day was brought into the world. He has done so much for us, and I don't know if I can ever pay him back, for being the mother hen in this crazy endeavor. So thank you, and let's eat!"

We cheered and dug in, stuffing our faces until we all were full. Then I (along with the rest of the hosts) gave Kyoya his birthday gifts.

"What are you thankful for? I asked looking around the table at all of my friends.

"I'm thankful for cake! And all of my great friends, and you Kay-chan!" he cheered.  
"Yeah." agreed Mori.  
"I'm thankful for the boss, and how we've opened up." The twins said in unison.  
"I'm thankful for you guys, you really are my family." Tamaki said tearfully toasting his cider.  
"I am also thankful for you guys as much as you drive me insane sometimes, I don't know where I would be without you." Haruhi said with a smile.  
"I'm thankful for this opportunity and for the new family I've gained here." I toasted.  
"I am thankful for everything I have here in this room. WIth all of you, I don't think I could be a happier man." Kyoya said surprisingly. "I love you and am very thankful for meeting you Kay." he kissed me, and I whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday."

Everyone dispersed eventually, and Kyoya finally got to listen to his CD. His eyes misted up listening, and he hugged me tight, the two of us danced together, until we fell asleep together.


	18. Chapter 18

Ouran High School Host Club  
The Music of the Heart  
**Hi guys, another short A/N for the sake of time, the video at the end was actually created but CupofSqirrel cosplay. They are an amazing group of cosplayers, so please look them up and watch the video it is really funny. I'm sorry it took so long it's been pretty busy around here. I hope you like it even though it's long, and have a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate, I hope it was a great one.**

We finished off the month of November on a high note. Literally, as soon as Thanksgiving was over, I was blasted with Christmas music. From the choir that I finally found, and by the band. The band was even nice enough to give Tamaki some music for his grand piano. There was always an annual performance, though whether or not there was going to be a dance was debatable. Frankly, I didn't want to go to another dance so soon after the Halloween one, even though I had had a great time. Kyoya seemed to like the winter as much as I did, perhaps because it matched the temperature of our hearts.

Back in reference to the Christmas music, I refused to sing it for fun until it was actually December, and December came up pretty quickly. On the first day of December, which was a weekend (I don't know if this was true or not, if not, please just go with it.) Kyoya walked in on me wearing a red Santa hat, attempting to staple some garland to the wall. I even had little red bows I was going to add.

"What are you doing?" he asked just looking at me in awe. Wow. People, sure do surprise me a lot. I bet you'll never guess what my reaction was. No? You guessed? Okay then,

I screamed. "Ah!" and the ladder started wobbling "Woah...woah...NO!" I fell off backwards of course, and was tucking myself so that I would get minimum damage. He caught me of course. As he always did.

"You are by far the clumsiest person I have ever met, except Tamaki perhaps." he set me down and I dusted myself off.

"Thanks." I blushed. "But, you know what? I wouldn't have fallen if you, I don't know, knocked!" I exclaimed.

"I expected you to be hibernating in your bedroom." he shrugged.

"Hibernating?! I'm not a bear!"

"Judging by the way you sleep after days of insomnia I would beg to differ." he smirked at me knowing he was pissing me off.

"At least I don't snore." I pointed out. "I may sleep like a bear,but at least I don't snore like a hog!" I exclaimed angrily, though I was laughing on the inside.

"I am Kyoya Ootori, I do not snore." he defended.

"I'm the only one who would know, and I say you do." I got close to him and was on my tiptoes pointing at his chest. He kissed me.

"Fine you win, I give up...for now. Either way, what were you doing up there? You could have fallen and broke your ankle all over again, and then you would have had to go to the hospital, and there is no way I would let you out of the house again because you can't be trusted not to fal-"

"Shhh...you're giving me a headache, I'm fine, it your fault that I fell." I smiled. "I was getting in the holiday cheer, decorating the apartment, with the garland and the bows, and I'll put lights up to." I smiled. "I even have some poinsettias for my mantle."

"And the point is...?"

"Who are you Scrooge? What do you mean what's the point?! It's Christmas, you have to decorate!" I glared at him. "You were like this before Thanksgiving too, but you ended up enjoying that!"

"That I did." he confirmed nodding his head.

"Anyways, Hunny fis sick, so I'm calling Mori over to help me with the high spots." I said moving to open another box (the Hitachiins sent it to me) and got out some golden bells, and a wreath.

"I could help you, you know."

"Oh? I thought that decorating didn't have a point to you." I smirked.

"I know, but I'll deal with it for you." He saddled up next to me, who was now perched on the edge of the couch. "Make a believer out of me." he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He ran his hands through my hair and pulled me close into a kiss. The door opened and Mori walked in. I giggled at Kyoya, but my face turned bright red as he let me go. His glasses were disheveled.

"Hello Mori, Merry December, I'll be...back." he walked out, hilariously embarrassed. I laughed.

"Come on Mori let's get to work." By the end of the night, my house was so pretty, it was wonderful. The host club is never far from my (Kyoya's) house, so they came over for a couple of hours. I didn't have food, so they just snacked on the little food that I had. Tamaki was a ball of energy, and Haruhi had to take two headache pills. Her, me and Kyoya, but that's the way things work. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking mischievous, but I tried to shake the image out of my mind. Tamaki gave me a sprig of mistletoe, with a smile.

"I've never actually seen mistletoe before." I said smiling. "Thank you for it, it's pretty." he smiled.

"We had some extra. Joyuex Noel!" he exclaimed before Haruhi and him left. I was needless to say, a tad worn after the host club left. I sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Hm? No, just a little tired and all the Christmas music is attacking me, as much as I love it."

"Well then, you better head to sleep it's already ten. I'll get you a cup of tea and you change." I found my favorite and most comfortable pajamas, and Kyoya brought me back a steaming cup of tea, but I most definitely was not going to sleep. There was so much to do, and an onslaught of new Christmas songs to learn. Clarinet and I needed to work on my flute skills (I got a book from Tamaki on my birthday). I took out my clarinet and played some scales to warm up my breath support. Then I was singing the 12 Days of Christmas, to go over the tune, before playing it on my keyboard.

_On the first day of Christmas,my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves ,and a partridge in a pear tree._  
_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings! Four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._  
_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! Four colly birds three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings, four colly birds, the French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a -swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings!, four colly birds, three French hens two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! four colly birds three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 10 lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree. _  
_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 12 drummers drumming, 11 pipers piping, 10 lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five golden rings! four colly birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!_ Good work O'Reilly, I thought, but you have a long night ahead of you. I moved to grab my electric guitar, though the volume was down really low. I played my chords, and turned the page to learn all of the new Christmas music for band. All nighter, here I come! I only hoped I could stay awake.

Kyoya's POV

I know that when I gave her the tea she wasn't going to fall asleep right away, so I left her alone for an hour, and came back to check whether or not she really was asleep. Sure enough, I walked in and there she was at her desk, surrounded by sheet music, and with her headphones in, blaring music. I smiled to myself, and let out a low chuckle as I took them off her, unwinding them from around her neck. "Oh Kay." I whispered, her meager frame hanging loosely as I scooped her up into my arms. "What am I going to do with you?" I covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the cheek. I swear, this girl is going to be the death of me, but I think that's why I love her so much. I moved to go to the door and smiled looking back on her, now I really needed to get her something good for Christmas. I could...I could paint her something I suppose. She wouldn't like it though. I don't even know if she's interested in art! Well, I suppose I have 24 days to figure it out. The next morning I got out of bed uncharacteristically early, and changed, Kay had said something about wanted to be at school early over lunch yesterday. Stepping onto the cold of the bathroom I shivered and went to turn on the water in my shower. While it warmed I waited. Every countertop, every inch of the floor was immaculate. One could not find a speck of dust and the room glimmered a perfectionous white. Suddenly I had an odd desire to mess it up. To make it look normal, and not like it was perfect, I dont know what possessed me to do it, but I'll say knocking over virtually everything on the counter felt...good. I don't know why, and I fixed it as soon as I realized what I had done, and quickly got into the now steaming shower. The oddest thing happened. I began to hum. Granted I was never one to sing in the shower, or even to hum. I didn't believe that I had musical capabilities, but there I was humming a rock song in the shower. I am still baffled as to why it happened.

Kay's POV  
I woke up in my bed. Damn. They are too good. Always looking out for me. What happened to the Kay that lived from foster home to foster home, and always ran away? 'She found a forever home', an inner voice teased me. I almost started blushing. Yeah, for now at least I'm happy here. I hopped out of bed, cursing the day because I really just wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible. The shower began to steam and I plugged in my ipod to a docking station, Christmas music, to the rescue!

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
_Fa la la la laaaa la la la la_  
_Tis the season to be jolly _  
_Fa la la la laaa la la la la_  
_Don we now our gay apparel _  
_fa la la, la la la la la la _  
_Toll the ancient yuletide carol _  
_fa la la la la laaaa la la la la._  
I hopped out of the shower and dried off quickly, padding over to my closet in the other room, my cheeks and nose pink from the change in temperature. I threw open my closet, and shivered, though the cold was quickly forgotten when I saw only one outfit hanging there, with a golden yellow Hitachiin post it note. Shit. I snatched it off the dress angrily, muttering to myself about the stupid twins. "Happy Holidays Kay! But seriously, you need to start dressing better!" Hikaru's handwriting naturally. "Hikaru!" came Kaoru's curlier script. "But seriously, you dress kind of like a hermit, so starting today, we are going to see if we can get you to dress better." "I'ts our new years resolution, but we don't have any problems so we're helping you. "So, this outfit, we think is more suited to your tastes than we originally planned." I tore up the note, and looked at the outfit. Black dress long sleeved cuff buttons, black spotted stockings in a diagonal criss cross, a gray hat (cloche) with black and purple flowers. Fine, I ripped the dress off the hanger,and begrudgedly put in on, twirled my hair into a bun stuffing the hat over it. I walked out, in a foul mood and my arms crossed.  
I bumped head first into Kyoya. i growled. "Sorry." he looked me up and down at an arms length. "Why are you looking at me like that? Make your comment, stop inspecting me like a piece of meat."

"You're touchy today, and here I was going to point out some of the fruit trees to you." I crossed my arms and turned away. "come now, you're acting like a child. What's wrong?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." I muttered angrily.

"Ah...I understand, they made you wear a dress."

"Yeah, that's why, besides that, aren't we supposed to wear our uniforms."

"Not the week before holiday break. Tamaki convinced him to show some holiday spirit."

"Well that doesn't work out very well for me does it?" he chuckled murmuring, it's not that bad, though I could beg to differ. We headed back through the kitchen where Kyoya, affectionately prepared me a cup of peppermint commoners coffee. I sipped my coffee and thought. I, or the two of us I suppose got up far too early for people that wake like the dead. I perched my head in my hand and sighed.

"Won't you sing for me, signora?" I pushed him away, but smiled.

"And what would you care to hear good sir? I am but a humble poor girl, from the bowels of America."

"A holiday song, perhaps you can make an enthusiast out of a Scrooge like me." I laughed, and the two of us got up to go to the car. Kyoya himself was dressed nicely with a nice black pair of jeans, and a handsome jacket. We slid into the car, and I softly began to hum, Ding Dong Merrily On High. Naturally it didn't take long before I was full out singing, and the driver rolled down the screen in between us and listened. I ended and he kissed me. "Your music is more and more beautiful every time I hear it."

"You flatter me, the hat the twins get me will be too small for my head if you keep this up." I laughed. "But I think I may need it, the girls in the choir...they won't like me very much I can already tell."

"I can't imagine why."

"You know why! Because I am me! They won't trust me, it doesn't matter what I do at first, in the end, they have to see how I work." we pulled up to the school.  
"Wish me luck."

"Can't imagine why you would need it." He called. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! The luck of the Irish mofo!" I backed up into someone, blushed and turned around pulling my hat brim low over my brow. I ran into class, where the girls were already sitting there all prim and proper and turned up their noses at me. Even the teacher did it.

"Ah. I see, our new student has come to join us, we're doing vocal testing. Do you think you can handle that? Or do you need someone else to show you the ropes?" the girls snickered all dressed in their fancy clothes that cost more than all of mine combined.

"I'm fine, thanks. I've done voice tests before. Is there a mic, or is it a standalone?" I asked. The teacher removed her spectacles and the girls stopped, some mid chuckle.

"standalone. And what do you plan to sing?"

"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."

"A capella?"

"If that's how it works?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll start,"  
_God rest ye merry, gentlemen, Let nothing you dismay_  
_Remember, Christ, our Savior was born on Christmas day_  
_To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray_  
_O tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy _  
_Tidings of joy From God our Heavenly Father A blessed Angel came And unto certain Shepherds Brought tidings of the same How that in Bethlehem was born The Son of God by name_  
_O tidings of comfort and joy Comfort and joy, O tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy_  
_"Fear not," said the Angel"Let nothing you afright This day is born a Savior Of pure or Virgin bright To free all those who trust in Him From Satan's power and might"_  
_O tidings of comfort and joy Comfort and joy O tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Tidings of comfort and joy Comfort and joy Tidings of comfort and joy Comfort and joy Comfort and joy, joy, joy, joy_  
_Now to the Lord sing praises All you within this place And with true love and brotherhood Each other, now embrace This holy tide of Christmas All other doth deface_  
_O tidings of comfort and joy Comfort and joy O tidings of comfort and joy_  
_Tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy, Tidings of comfort and joy_  
_We have gone astray O tidings of comfort and joy._

The silence when I finished was deadly to me, I had no clue whether or not it was a positive or a negative silence, and I didn't have the heart to look up at them and see how I did. The teacher sniffed.

"Well, Miss O'Reilly. I must tell you, I was not expecting that from you, Your talent...it's exceptional, beyond exceptional, and I believe, that I would like to feature you in our Christmas concert. And so...that's all I remember about the day until I got to host club, and the only reason I really remember that is because a bunch of snowflakes hit me in the face. Tamaki was dressed nicely, comfortably, and it wasn't too odd to see the rest of the hosts out of uniform since they are always over at my fucking house. It was our weekly meeting, but we were going to hold a regular service after our hour was up.

"So, do you guys have a big plan for this winter season of hosting?" I asked since they had gone all out for Halloween.

"Nah, not really, we just add some nice wintery touches. LIke those snowflakes." Kaoru said moving a white-clear vase to a nearby table.

"Okay then...let me guess, Kyoya wouldn't let you?"

"No, he said it was too expensive." Tamaki pouted behind me.

"Come on sempai it's not that bad, we can make do on the budget he gave us, and because we have Kay, it's not like we don't have entertainment.

"Thank you Haruhi! I like her." I pointed at her with my thumb.

"I'm glad." we laughed and quickly planned our week. A lot of Christmas decor obviously, but we were more than likely going to use regular hosting service. And my music. There was that too, our hour was almost up when Tamaki said.

"There was a request though. The clue thing went really well, so someone requested we do A Christmas Carol."

"That sounds like fun!" Hunny exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah."  
"I think we should." the twins said in unison.

"I don't mind it." shrugged Haruhi a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Do you ever listen to what I say anyways?"

"Well then it's settled! The host club is putting on a Christmas Carol!" exclaimed TAmaki, with his violet blue eyes shining elated at the the thought.

"Bah Humbug." grumbled Kyoya. "I think I'm going to get some aspirin before we open." he walked over the kitchen.

"And I think we found our lead." I whispered, looking at the guys who nodded. So it was set. We were going to perform on Wednesday, my entire day concert rehearsal was on Thursday, and the concert was Friday night, where the Monday afterwards (Christmas Eve) we would all have a Christmas party at Tamaki's house and spend the night until Christmas.

My mood for the entire week lifted, I was smiling more, bitching less, and I even was starting to get Kyoya in the holiday spirit. We set up another playbill with our Christmas carol cast.

KYOYA OOTORI...EBENEZER SCROOGE  
TAMAKI SUOH...BOB CRATCHIT/ MR. FEZZIWIG  
KAORU HITACHIIN...FRED  
HIKARU HITACHIIN...JACOB MARLEY/ THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST  
MITZKUNI HANINOZUKA...THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT  
HARUHI FUJIOKA...BELLE/ MRS. FEZZIWIG  
TAKASHI MORINOZUKA...GHOST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME  
KATRINA O'REILLY...NARRATOR/ TINY TIM

Granted we had to change a few things, but we did it really simply, and the girls really seemed to like it. Kyoya, surprisingly enough, was a natural Ebenezer Scrooge, and at the end when he smiled, I felt that it was real. He picked me up on his shoulder as the cries of "God Bless Us! Every one!" Rang through the host club the girls applauded, and smiled. Then we danced, the same jig from the Fezziwig scene, and the girls were blushing in delight. My violin struck up a merry tune, and we danced like we were back in the 1700's. Smiles certainly do become Kyoya better than frowns.I thought to myself as he graciously took the hand of another girl who had shyly asked him to do-si-do with her. We clapped while they went into the tunnel, and spun and jumped happily, their cheeks flushed with the fun of the olden days. My mother and father met at an old party like this one, it was a throwback to the Christmases of long ago, and they had allegedly gotten their first kiss under mistletoe. The girls were saying their goodbyes and we began to close, but not before I got to sing another carol.

_O come all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant, O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem,_  
_Come and behold him, born the king of angels, oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him, oh come let us adore him Christ the lord. _  
_O Sing Choirs of angels, sing in exultation, sing all ye citizens from heaven above. Glory to god all glory in the highest, O come let us adore him, O come let us adore him, O come let us adore him, Christ the Lord._  
_All hail Lord we greet thee, born this happy morning, Oh Jesus forevermore be thy name adored, word of the father, now in flesh appearing, O come let us adore him, O come let us adore him, O come let us adore him, Christ the Lord. O come let us adore him, Christ...the lord!_  
The ladies cheered making me smile, and a lot of them actually sang along to the familiar Christmas hymn. When at last the door closed, we all let out a sigh of happiness. The hosts, being hosts, loved what they did, they made themselves happy by making other people happy, and that was the beauty of this whole hosting gig.

"Where did you learn to sing Kay-chan?" Hunny asked sleepily, curled up on his little couch with Usa-chan.

"It's a very long story, and not very interesting."

"Come on Kay, there has to be something." Said Hikaru who appeared at my flank. "It's not like you can hide secrets from us anyways, you may as well spill it now." Kaoru said appearing at my opposite side.

Tamaki, nodded, and grabbed his cup of commoner's coffee. Haruhi shrugged but made a gesture for me to continue.

"I think that we're all interested in finding out your story, you're outnumbered, 7 to 1, I do believe that we win." Said Kyoya the traitor.

"FINE! I started singing when I was 3 years old, but since my parents were so artsy I only really did it when I was sang to me all the time..." I went on about how I was always careful to sing when they were out of the house, and since they were so busy, they were gone a lot, and for the first 2 years of my life my father was in the service. He hated being away, but we talked to him whenever we could, and he would play his guitar for me over Skype. I was overjoyed when he came home. "And then I joined a real professional choir when I was six, and I've been doing it ever since."

"You never took lessons?"

"Nope, not one." Hunny was fast asleep on his couch and we skirted around him not wanting to wake him up, for fear of being eaten alive. I went over to the band room to put my violin away, but while I was gone, a plan was hatched in the host club's mind.

That night I ordered a pizza, and the four of us, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, and I were content to sit there eating greasy food and watching television.

"I heard you joined the choir Kay." Tamaki said trying to engage me in a conversation. "Do you like it?"

"Here's my problem with school choirs. The girls aren't modest in the least. I sing for the host club, because you asked me to and I enjoy it. These girls don't enjoy it, they think that their voice is god's gift to the universe, and they would rather be caught wearing something offbrand then let a girl from central California into their choir."

"Well that escalated quickly." Haruhi commented.

"...so...do you like it?"

"The girls are just a tad hostile...just a tad, but over all I guess I do like it." Tamaki smiled.

"Good. I'm happy when you are." Tamaki smiled.

"Though we could do something about the girls if you want us to." Kyoya said glasses gleaming, I wrapped my arms around his torso though Tamaki and Haruhi shied away from him seeing that familiar glint of evil in his glasses.

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary." I said. "I've dealt with bullies before. Nothing I can't handle." I smiled and Kyoya gave me a curious look. Then Haruhi asked him a calculus question and Tamaki and I had to leave the room, because it was just that boring. WE went into the house, and Tamaki sat at the piano.

"You know, they want me to be part of the concert. Playing the piano for you girls." he popped his knuckles and placed his hands on the keys.

"REALLY?! That's awesome! You're going to do it right?" Tamaki chuckled.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to disappoint the ladies, or you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, my boyfriend could kick your ass." I winked.

"For caring about his daughter?!" Tamaki asked aghast. "He would never."

"But he could." I said pointedly sitting next to him on the piano bench.

"Of course I could, and so could you." Kyoya said apparently e had been lurking in the shadows while Haruhi entered normally. "And I would never leave any evidence, but then again, when do I ever?"

"You could be a crime lord, we know. I had family in the mafia, and the hell's angels." I stood and smirked.

"Normally that isn't something one would boast about."

"Who said I was boasting?" I walked by him brushing his shoulder. His onyx eyes followed my every move.

"Well Haruhi and I are just going to go...:" I looked up from Kyoya,

"Where're ya headed?" I asked.

"well...Tamaki asked me if I wanted to go for a dessert, dad's working late, tonight so...I thought why not." Haruhi said starting to blush. Tamaki was blushing too.

"I'll just go and get your coat." Tamaki ducked out of the room, and Kyoya followed looking amused.

"You get him tiger." I whispered in her ear and pushed her toward him when she entered the room. She fell into his chest and he smiled, the two waved and exited the house Tamaki's car disappearing for the drive way.

"It's been a while since we've done something like that." Kyoya commented.

"I know, trust me, I know, but I'm just a little too busy at the moment." I sighed, and then the two of us moved into my room, where the two of us climbed into bed.

" have a long day tomorrow." He said, and I pulled myself close to him. Insomnia didn't bother me tonight, I was out like a light in the warm embrace of he who could be as cold as the icy breath of winter himself.

"No No NO! Ms. Motoko, I'm afraid to inform you that you are still flat. ANd lifting your chin in the air is not going to help you fix the atrocious sound coming out of your throat!" our directors hair was in a frizzy disarray, obviously while I slept in a dreamland held close by Kyoya our director had stayed up either drinking or pulling her hair out. "Take 5, perhaps, when we come back, you'll be prepared to create music that is worthy of being called 'Ouran's finest choir.' You take a break too Suoh, you were brilliant and you actually deserve it!" she stormed off outside. I stepped off the risers and over to Tamaki who leaned back from his piano, stretching and putting on little show for the innocent choir girls.

"Damn, she's...harsh with her students isn't she." I said stretching a popping my back, and promptly taking a sip out of my water bottle.

"Eh, I think that she's trying to give you something called 'tough love' I personally would rather compliment you and coax the better sound out of you." I laughed.

"Um hm...Is that your nice way of saying that we suck?" another sip of my water bottle was gone. "God, this water is awful, never buy off brand Walmart water, it tastes like plastic."

"I'm not saying you suck, not you at all, you're the best in the entire choir, but these girls, as you know, don't take criticism as well as you can."

I snorted, "Yeah, they've spent their entire life being daddy's little girl, and having, you can do no wrong little princess whispered in their ear since they were old enough to listen."

"I was rather terrified though when she started yelling, she almost scared the charisma out of me."

"You're French, that's not possible." I offered him my water bottle which he took a small delicate sip and passing it back to me. "I would kill for a cup of coffee." I muttered darkly taking another sip of my water. He gave me a look. "You know, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning." Tamaki laughed, a melodic sound and the girls on the risers practically melted.

"So that's why Kyoya was angrier than usual. And you for that matter, you looked like you were going to fall asleep on my shoulder earlier.

"I need coffee, you don't get it, it's like my fuel, I was known for hanging out at Starbucks back in Sanger. Before class. I was always drinking coffee and reading a book."

"You don't read as much here?"

"No,I do, it's just that the host club has kept me busy, but a good kind of busy. And then there's Kyoya..." I smiled at the thought of him, the look of his hair that fell perfectly, and his teeth a pristine white, the way that he got that cute wrinkle in his forehead when something wasn't as easy as he thought it was or if he was trying to figure something out. He made that face a lot when I first came, like he was trying to figure me out, and I loved that.

"You love him don't you? A lot?"

"Yes. I do, I'm just so scared that he'll lose interest in me, I don't know, I'm just a little...I don't know...boring. And he's...he's Kyoya! He's extraordinary, and smart and awesome, and again, I don't know how to show him that I love him."

"Even on break I have to give advice about l'amore."

"I didn't ask."

"But you want the help anyways, don't worry I have you. So, Kyoya adores you too, find some alone time just you and him. He'll like that. Go out to dinner, or do something nice. Maybe dance with him, he won't act like it, but he likes dancing and he retaliated his first time dancing with you, over and over to me. He said it was the most amazing thing ever. That there was this spark that he never had with anyone, including all of the girls he's hosted." I smiled and was about to say something, when the director came in from her break.

"ALL RIGHT, FROM THE TOP!" I ran back to my place, getting a few glares from the girls and we began again. "This little babe, and if you aren't perfectly on pitch I swear that you will be removed from this choir permanently." She straightened herself up. "Mr. Suoh, the intro if you please." Tamaki looked at her eyes wide and immediately started the intro. The girls leaned forward, trying to get an engaging look in our eyes, rocking a little and checking the stance we were in.

_This little babe so few days old, has come to rifle Satan's fold, all hell doth at his presence quake though he himself for cold do shake, for in this weak unarmed wise the gates of hell he will surprise._  
_With tears he fights and wins the field his naked breast stands for a shield, his battering shot are babish cries, his arrows looks of weeping eyes. His martial ensigns cold and need, and feeble flesh his warriors steed. _  
_His camp is pitched in a stall, his bullwark but a broken wall, the crib his trench haystalks his stakes, of shepard's he his muster makes, and thus as sure his foe to wound the angels trumps a larum sound. _  
_My soul with Christ, join thou in fight, stick to the tents, that he hath pight. Within his crib is surest ward, This little babe, will be thy guard. If thou wilt foil thy foes with joy, then flit not from this heavenly boy!_

We were silent until the director put her hands down. The director looked at us up and down with a scrutinizing look, then made an odd gesture to Tamaki, to start the music. He prepared to play, but all of a sudden there was a loud crash and a scream.  
"Oh my god! She fell!" all of the girls were freaking out, and crowding. The director hit her head on her music stand.

"I think I broke my ankle!" she said. "I can't get up!"

"Too bad to don't have life alert." I muttered, but only because I've performed with much worse.

"Well, she can't do a solo like that." said the girl who stood next her, upon closer looking was a jealous Kyoya fangirl.

Murmurs of, "Well who's going to do it now?" and "do you think she'll pick Mai?" circulated around the room.

"Someone get the nurse!" said the director and a sweet little teachers pet I'd come to like, ran out and came back.

"She's on holiday!" she yelled panting as she came back.

"Then get Mr. Ootori!" exclaimed the director who had finally come out of her music stand face thing position. Oh joy, Kyoya was coming. Kyoya came jogging in with the other girl. Tamaki waved cheerily. All of the girls including myself crowded around while he checked her ankle.

"Tell me, does it hurt when I press there?"

**"AAAAAAHHHHH!"** she screamed bloody murder.

"I'll take that as a yes." he commented to himself, quietly, and no one saw, or noticed but me, who smiled. "Well, it's definitely broken, two bones on the right, and it should take about a month to heal, so either stay off of it, or use crutches until then. That means, no sports, like soccer or-" I swear I felt his icy glare on me and pretended not to notice. "dancing. I hope you all have a pleasant rehearsal ladies. I'll be at your concert tomorrow." he smiled a host smile and began to exit, pausing to grab his thermos of coffee that he had gotten from the high school coffee shop. He took the other one that I hadn't noticed and passed it to me.

"I know you'll need it later on in the day." he whispered, and then headed back to class. Tamaki came up beside me and leaned on his piano.

"He's good."

"I know. Too good." the director clapped and we went back to places.

"So who is going to get the solo?" inquired Mai a snotty tone in her voice. She had, prior to me joining the choir had come in second to the other girl for that solo. The director got a look in her eye. She was plotting something.

"O'Reilly. I think that it is time, that you prove yourself as a member of this choir. Show us what you can do. You're going to do this solo." My mouth dropped and I felt Mai angrily staring with her laser eyes into my skull.

"M-me? Why? I mean-"

"Why? Because I ordered you to. Now step up to the microphone and do it." I cringed and stepped up.

"Mr. Suoh, I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas. Intro please." He played it and I looked up into the bright light, and the audience.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know, where treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow..._" I stepped back into place and we continued the song, (some of the girls even applauded!)

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry, and bright, and may all your Christmases be white!_

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry, and bright, and may all your Christmases be white!"

"Simply marvelous, yes, I think that this concert may be saved yet." I wouldn't say saved, but I thought we did okay. "Now the finale!" Tamaki smiled his bright hosting smile and struck up the cheery finale mesh.

_Joy to the world the lord is come let earth receive her king! Let every heart, prepare him room, and heaven and nature sing, and heaven and nature sing, and heaven and heaven and nature sing!" _Tamaki changed songs quickly and turned his music page.  
_It came upon a midnight clear that glorious song of old, from angels bending near the earth to touch their harps of gold, peace on the earth good will to men, and heaven's all gracious (gracious) king the world in solemn stillness lay to hear the angels sing._  
_Hark the herald angels sing glory to the newborn king, peace on earth and mercy mild, god and sinners reconciled joyful all ye nations rise join the triumph of the skies, with angelic hosts proclaim Christ is born in Bethlehem. Hark the Herald angels sing! Glory to the newborn King!"_

"We were planning on having two soloists do 'Silent Night'" the director closed her eyes and pointed in two directions, though I personally thought it was rigged. She pointed at me and Ty Lee, the girl who had gotten Kyoya. "Oh good, I'm curious to hear more of your work miss O'Reilly. And Ty Lee, thank you for getting Mr. Ootori earlier. Let us run through this song as well and then be done with it." I nodded nervously.

_"Silent night, holy night, all is calm all is bright," _  
_"Round yon virgin mother and child holy infant so tender and mild._  
_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace!"_ Ty Lee smiled and sang her verse very prettily.

_Silent night! Holy night! Shepards quake at the sight, _  
_glories stream from heaven afar, heavenly hosts sing hallelujah, _  
_Christ the savior is born, Christ the savior is born."_ I tried the best I could to sing well, and I got looks of encouragement from her, the director, and Tamaki of course. I took the higher part of the harmony, because Ty Lee made an excellent alto.

_Silent night! Holy night! Son of god, love's pure light_  
_Radiant beams from thy holy face with the dawn of redeeming grace_  
_Jesus lord at thy birth, Jesus lord at thy birth!_ Now all of the girls did applaud, except for Mai, who just crossed her arms and turned away. No matter with me, I just smiled as Tamaki complemented to us all.

"You ladies sound lovely! Just like angels singing! I can't wait for the concert tomorrow!" Tamaki clapped and waited for everyone to exit ( I spent half of the day with the band rehearsal and half with the choir, thank god the day was already over, though the coffee I must admit did help.) The next day after getting little to no sleep, and being stuck on a 'fun' Hikaru and Kaoru shopping trip I was not feeling prepared for the concert at all! But all went well! We even got a standing ovation. In the crowd, was Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, and...yes! Kyoya was there too! I was dizzy with adrenaline, and smiled hugely, and stumbled down the steps. There were many congratulations, in fact a lot of parents were starting lengthy speeches about things but I just smiled and tried to get to my friends. Tamaki had to intervene and get out of one conversation with someones grandmother, and lead me away to where our friends were. Hikaru and Kaoru got to me first.

"This was your first real time performing isn't it!" Exclaimed Hikaru though he had an elated smile on his face telling me that he thought I did well. "You did great! Kaoru pat me on the back. Haruhi smiled.

"Haha yeah, I haven't been to a school concert in a long time."

"I like it." said Mori from behind me, and though he was straight faced I smiled and gave him a hug.

"You sounded so great Kay-chan!" exclaimed Hunny being the little ball of energy that he was.

"Thanks Hunny!" we were all chattering at once, until I saw Kyoya leaning up against the wall, with a smirk/smile on his face. We started walking towards each other, and then I broke into a small jog and was enveloped by his arms.

"Did I do okay?" I asked the crook of his neck.

"You did more. You were brilliant." that sent me beaming with a goofy smile on my face. Tamaki took that moment to interrupt us as we stared into each others eyes like a worn out old cliche from an 80's movie.

"Guys! I found out about this great place where you can go ice skating, it's a commoners sport! We should all go there tonight! It'll be fun."

"That sounds fun right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, I don't have anything else to do so I'll go. Dad has a double shift."

"We'll go if you're all going.

"Yay! Kay? Kyoya?"

"I think we should. I haven't skated in a long time, and I'm not any good, but I think it'll be fun."

"We'll go." Kyoya agreed, putting his arms on my shoulder gently. I looked up into his face and smiled.

"Mom made a line of skating dresses..." the twins said in unison. Crap. After much kicking and screaming, and an injury to the arm, they got me into a white skate dress. with skin colored nylons (my skin color...so... white.) My red hair was in a ponytail, but I was anything but beautiful. I was pissed.

"Why can't you just let me wear jeans and a t-shirt! You guys are wearing casual clothes!" I gestured angrily to the rest of the group.

"You're the only one who could have worn it anyways! We can't have Haruhi, what if someone saw her?" I crossed my arms and continued to argue, with Kyoya just looking on amusedly, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and met the eyes (not really, even he was taller than me.) of Arthur.

"Kay? That you?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Arthur?"  
"My mum likes skating and I picked up the habit from her. I saw you, so I thought I'd come over to say hello."

"Pardon my asking, but how did you know it was me?" he chuckled.

"How many angry short redheads do I know? And you're with the host club and yelling." I blushed. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought. "I just thought you should know, that you look ravishing in that skate dress." he smiled.

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed Hikaru and Kaoru stepping up next to me. "Told you Kay." I stuck my tongue out at them in response.

"Well, I'll see you on the rink. Cheers!" he walked off with his skates slung over his shoulder.

"Who was that?" Kyoya asked cooly.

"Arthur. You know Arthur, he's a bandmate of mine." he nodded, giving him an angry look, not that Arthur noticed. "Jealous?" I asked.

"No. There isn't anything that he has that would benefit me." I sighed.

"Not everything is about benefit, or gain. It's fine if you are, I would have just told you that you shouldn't be." Tamaki came over with his skates, and took my hand.

"We have to get your skates." My feet were the smallest out of our group, because I was so short. I was still a size 5 and I don't think I'm going to get much taller. They opened the rink, and we got on. Hunny went really fast, but I think it's just because of the way he moves his tiny legs. Mori could jus drag his feet and look like he was mozying along, but surprisingly was very light on his feet. He seemed to barely skim the surface of the ice.  
The twins clung to each other like magnets, and I don't think they ever left each other. I turned to see Tamaki smile at Haruhi.

"I think I'm getting it!" then he fell. I laughed.

"You're laughing, let's see you on the ice." Challenged Kyoya from...somewhere.

"Where are you? I bet you can't skate either!" I stepped out onto the ice and carefully glided, but had my arms out for balance. There was a sudden swish of air on my left side, that continued in a circle and stopped. Kyoya was skating circles around me literally.

"See, I skate just fine." he said with a signature smirk on his face.

"I'm just not warmed up yet." I protested. "Give me a second." he smiled shook his head and took one of my hands, putting the other one on my hip. And we were off. I wasn't too bad at first and got better as we continued, but Kyoya was sensational. Even when the ice got all carved, he skated just as smooth at when it had just been cleaned by the zamboni. He even did the little Hans Brinker thing, and skated with his hands behind his back. The two of us started to show off too, I did a spin, he did a jump, and so on and so forth. Thankfully the rink wasn't too busy, there were some couples, a few little kids, but that's about it. They played really good music too. When they called for couple skate, I saw Tamaki looking at Haruhi, while I was talking to her, so I pushed her toward him and started to get off the ice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked stepping in front of me at the gate. I blushed. "May have this skate?" I nodded.

"You may." he took my hand and we glided together. I know it's cheesy and overdone, but I felt as though I was the only girl in the world. He even spun me. Then the DJ called to move partners. Haruhi and I skated, when he called again, the two of us braced, and pushed off of eachother, I stumbled into Arthur.

"Ello there, fancy seeing you here." he smiled. and I did to though I looked at Kyoya who's eyes were glaring at him under his cool facade. Finally, I was back to Kyoya who took the moment to kiss me, not that I particularly minded. Hot chocolate was taken up stairs, right before closing, because our feet were so tired.

"Not too tired for one last skate I hope." Kyoya said taking my hand and bring me to the rink one last time for the night. I think that it was one of the best nights I had in a long time. On Monday, we showed up at Tamaki's house, he insisted that he should host Christmas, since I had hosted Thanksgiving, Tamaki had enough room that all the host club came over, and spent the night. It was fun. Just like it had been at home before my grandmother had passed away, though granted I did prep a lot in the kitchen. At around 5 I started to get dressed.

"You going somewhere?" I jumped. Why did Kyoya delight in lurking in the shadows?

"Well, I was planning on going to Christmas Eve mass..." suddenly Tamaki was in the room too.

"I'll go with you. It isn't right to let you go all alone." and then everyone went. Like a real family. Then we came home and Tamaki sat at his piano, dueting with me the First Noel.

_The first Noel, the angels did say, was to certain poor shepards in fields as they lay, in fields where they lay keeping their sheep on a cold winter's night that was so deep._  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel._

_They looked up, and saw a star. Shining in the East beyond them far, and to the earth it gave great light, and so it continued both day and night._  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel. _  
_And by the light of that same star three wise men came from country far. To seek for a king was their intent, and to follow the start wherever it went._  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel._

_The star drew nigh, to the northwest, o're Bethlehem it took it's rest, and there it did, both stop and stay, right over the place where Jesus lay. _  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel._

_Then entered in those wise men three, full reverently upon the knee, and offered there in his presence their gold and myrrh and frankincense, _  
_Noel, Noel, Noel Noel, born is the king of Israel._

_Then let us all, with one accord, sing praises to our heavenly lord that hath made heaven and earth of nought and with his blood mankind has bought. _  
_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, born is the king of Israel!_  
The guys cheered and I looked at Tamaki.

"There is no way that song is really that long!" He laughed.

"NO!, it was the perfect length." We set out the cookies, and Tamaki rather than just get his gift, insisted on leaving his shoes by the fireplace for Pere Noel. We all had stocking hung up too, with our names and everything.  
I think I'm going to head to bed guys." I stretched and got up.

"WAIT! Can we have one last song?" Hunny begged and I was surprised, since I sang so much that they wanted to hear more. I smiled tiredly.

"Alright, but I'll sing more tomorrow you know." I took a breath and sang, at first without music but Tamaki recognised the tune (it was his favorite song because it was in his full native tongue.) and played along.

_Petit Papa Noel_  
_Quand_ _tu descendras du ciel_  
_Avec des jouets par milliers _  
_N'oublie pas mon petit soulier_

_Mais avant de p_a_rtir_  
_Il faudra bien te couvrir _  
_Dehors tu vas avoir si froid _  
_C'est un peu a cause de moi_.  
"Now we should all head to bed, I'll see you all in the morning."

Goodnight!"  
"Merry Christmas!"

"See you tomorrow morning!" calls were given out with hugs, or a gentle fatherly kiss from Tamaki, and then we headed to our rooms. Kyoya lay in bed reading while I took a quick shower and put it up into a ponytail.  
"Y'know, I've never seen one before."

"Seen what?"

"A white Christmas. We don't have snow in my region of the valley. I've never seen it, except for the synthetic stuff."

"You've never seen snow?"

"Nope. I think that's what I wish for. What about you?"

"I have everything I've ever wanted right here with me right now."

"Awww that's so sweet and you're full of it!" he chuckled and turned out the lights.  
I woke up the next morning in bed next to Kyoya, the sunlight streaming in blindingly white from behind the curtain, I don't think that I had ever seen sunlight that bright. Then the realization that it was Christmas set in, and I was wide awake at one.I touched Kyoya's shoulder and started the hake him light, ignoring the impending doom.

"Kay? What the- Is something wrong?" he woke up, none too eagerly, but he woke up none the less.

"It's Christmas Kyoya!" I exclaimed and gave hima big hug, surprising him at first, but he accepted it gladly. My inner kid inside of me awoke, and I ran over to the window, and saw a white blanket covering everything. "It snowed! Oh my god, it snowed!" I opened the window and touched it. "And it's cold, and sooo pretty!"My eyes were bright with a childish happiness.

"Come on, Kay I'm sure the others were up even earlier than you." he moved to go get dressed.

"You have to stay in your pajamas. That's half of the fun of Christmas." I grabbed his hands and rushed out of our bedroom door. Hearing our door open. The twins burst open too.

"We were beginning to wonder if you had died in there!" HIkaru exclaimed. "Actually, we were contemplating whether or not to run into your guy's s room and jump on your sbed yelling "WAKE UP!" but then we decided not to, because we didn't want to die."

"What are you talking about? It's early! It's like-" I grabbed Kyoya's wrist where he had latched his watch. "7:30!"  
"We've been up since 6." Hikaru smirked. "But the boss had been up since like five. It took Haruhi some coaxing to get him to sleep at all!" Haruhi opened the door looking tired.

"Yeah. But I got a fair amount of sleep. I woke up at 6:35."

"7 for Takashi and I."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." Tamaki's door burst open hearing all the comotion.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FAMILY!" he was more energized than he normally was. Antionette barked and had a red and gold Christmas bow tied to her collar. Poor dog. "Merry Christmas Hunny sempai, Mori-sempai, dopplegangers... Merry Christmas Haruhi! Merry Christmas Kay and Kyoya."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go open presents!" yelled HIkaru and Kaoru. We all ran down the stairs like madmen. I quickly put some cinnamon rolls in the oven, made some coffee and hot chocolate, and went to join everyone. We sat on the floor, even Kyoya, though I did have to haggle him into it.

"So, who should we start with?" Tamaki asked rubbing his hands together and looking at all of us. HUnny raised his hand and squirmed. "Hunny?"

"I wanna go first!" he nodded, and Hunny scrambled to the tree, and grabbed some boxes. "This one's for Tama-chan, and this one's for Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Here's yours Takashi, and this is for you Kyo-chan!" he giggled and skipped off to grab another gift. This is for Haru-chan, and this one's for Kay-chan!" he giggles and his eyes were bright with excitement, for us to open our gifts, which we happily did. Tamaki got a blanket with bears that looked like his stuffed bear that he was currently clutching. Kyoya got a stuffed cheetah with a new rolex watch on the paw for him. Haruhi got a blue bunny, and pink bunny ears, and a necklace with a strawberry. He got Mori a new kendo sword, all shiny and lethal. Hikaru and Kaoru got stuffed monkeys, and a book of pranks. Way to throw us under the bus there Hunny. I got the cutest pair of jeweled bunny earrings and the softest lamb stuffed animal you've ever felt.

"We're next." said the twins in unison and grabbed their gifts from under the tree. They got Tamaki a terribly ugly Christmas sweater that he was delighted with along with a book that said 'How to Get the Girl' with a note saying good luck. Tamaki threw his bear at them.  
They got Kyoya a knitted Santa hat beanie with a beard and everyrthing. That and a cool black jacket from their mom's new collection. Mori got some fingerless leather gloves for sword practice. I got a really cute couple of hats and a leprechaun apron complere with a shamrock necklace, They got Hunny a nice scarf and rubber chicken. They got Haruhi a book where she could hide her phone as a joke, and also got her a sundress for the summer.

"I guess I'll go next." Shrugged Haruhi and got up to grab her gifts. "Sorry they're kind of small."

"That is okay, mine are like that too." I assured,

"Here you go sempai." she said handing Tamaki a gift, "And Kyoya sempai, and Hunny, Mori, Hikaru Kaoru, and Kay." she passed out all of her gifts and sat down waiting patiently for us to open them.

"Oooh, a book! and a piano book! Thank you Haruhi my darling! I love it!"

"A Picture of Dorian Gray." commented Kyoya. "Hardback. NIce, I'll have to add it to my library after I finish it."

"A model for designing, and a compass, I can't wait to use this." HIkaru and Kaoru were delighted.

"OH THANK YOU HARU-CHAN! It's a friend for Usa-chan!" he held up a cute stuffed lion.

"Dracula...Mori like."

"A lucky rabbits foot!" I exclaimed put the necklace on. "And an iTunes card? You my friend are awesome."

Mori passed out his gifts, mostly fun movies and stuff and books, though he gave me a CD of Three Days Grace. I looked at him eyes wide, and he signed back to me (using the three words that I knew of American sign language) that he liked them too.

Tamaki went next. He got me, a whole bunch of classical music books for my violin and some pretty jewelry, he gave Kyoya a new briefcase/bag for school with his initials on it. He gave Mori The Charles Dickens collection because he read so much. To Haruhi he gave her some pretty girly things and a pack of mechanical pencils. He gave Hunny a scarf knitted by him with bunnies on it. He gave Hikaru and Kaoru some colored pencils, really nice fancy ones too, that they seemed ecstatic to get.

"I suppose I would be next?" Kyoya asked, coming back from getting a refill on coffee.

"Or Kay-chan could go." Hunny suggested. I got up and grabbed my gifts nervously.

"This one's for Haruhi." I passed it to her, it was semi heavy, and she shook it wondering what it was.

"This is Hikaru's, and that one is Kaoru's." I said passing the small wrapped baskets around.

"Mori, this is yours." I gave it to him. "And this one's Hunny's." I walked over to Tamaki shyly and gave him his gift. "That's for our fearless leader, and this one." I pulled out a rather large wrapped basket, "Is for the brains in this operation. Now open up." they tore away eagerly.

"Oh no way! How did you know I needed a new ipod? And headphones? Thanks, plus more! Emily Dickinson." she nodded approvingly. "Very nice thanks Kay." she gave me a big hug. I gave Mori the Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes, an iTunes gift card and a couple of song suggestions. I gestured to Hikaru.

"I got, some very very nice charcoal pencils and a horror movie, The Raven, and the new Paranormal activity." he smirked and Kaoru shivered. "Thanks Kay, great tastes as usual." Kaoru opened his next.

"This is awesome! I got that sketch pad I really wanted, and tickets to go to the movies and the theatre." I had seen him looking at the theatrical posters for the upcoming auditions. "What's this?"

"It's the audition packet, you should try it with me. It'll be fun! Please!?" he looked at Hikaru and then back to me.

"Yeah. I'll do it, you'll have to help me though." he gave me a pointed look.

"Deal!" we shook on it and then hugged. Tamaki showed us what he had gotten.

"An iTunes card, of course, music for the piano, and a white scarf! It's so pretty, and soft! Thank you Katrina, I will think of you whenever I wear it. Oh! And a coffee mug, with chocolate...French chocolate! These are my favorites!" he gave me a bone crushing hug, and Mori had to pry me out of his grip.

"These pajamas are so cute!" Hunny said holding up the light blue fuzzy pj's I got him. "and a gift card to my favorite bakery!" He ran and jumped on me. "Yay! Thank you!I was afraid I was going to have to miss cake night for January!" I laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" I looked to Kyoya who then began to unwrap his gift in an agonizingly slow manner. I tore the bow off. "Hurry up!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he moved faster. It was a basket full of his favorite things. It had a new, black and silver coffee thermos, engraved with his name, a planner for the year 2013, a brand new fountain pen that was his favorite brand, his favorite flavor of coffee, along with a whole bunch of framed pictures, and a set of acrylic paint and paint brushes. In there too was my dad's scarf. He looked at me.

"I want you to have it." he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you very much Kyoya." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Katrina." I stuck a bow on him.

"Just like that cheesy Folgers commercial, you're my gift this year." he hugged me again, and I swear everyone around including Mori, awwed.

"Well. I believe it's my turn now." He groaned as he got up and passed out his presents. Hunn got a recipe book for a whole bunch of cakes that he was oohinh and ahing over.

"You know I'm going to have make all that right?" he chuckled.

"Mon ami, I think this is the best gift that you have ever given me." It was tickets to France, for all of us, but they had a very special meaning to Tamaki, because that's where his mother was. There was something else in there too like a calculator and a note saying he should manage his own damn finances.

"Thank you, can't wait." Mori smiled, and shook hands with Kyoya who had gotten him wrap for his hands and ankles, as well as some letter openers that looked like swords. Mori was going to start competing so he would need it for all his upcoming mail.

Hikaru and Kaoru both got gift cards to wherever they wanted, though I had a feeling that it would end up being to the prank shop.

To Haruhi went the Phantom of the Opera movie, and 'coupon' for 2,000 yen off her debt which for Kyoya was very nice of him. Then he gave me my gift.

I opened it slowly trying to torture him as he had me, but curiosity won out and I ripped it apart like a wild animal. There was painting, of a beautiful multicolored flower. It was red and yellow, and blue and purple. It really was the most beautiful painting I had ever seen.

"You painted this yourself?" he nodded. "A little birdy told me that you painted occasionally, but nothing like this! This is amazing! Art, it's...it's beautiful, Thank you."

"Come now, don't get worked up, you haven't even finished opening your gift." he said gently moving my attention back to my gift. Inside there was also, a CD with a black and silver cover. "Thank You" it read. I opened it curiously. _Thank you for everything you have done for me, you have made me a much better man even in the short time you've been with me. Even if somehow things don't work out, I will always remember and cherish the moments we share. Maybe I say it too much, or maybe I say it too little, but I love you. Love yours, forevermore, Kyoya Ootori_. I felt a tear sliding down my face.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him again.  
"Why don't we go play in the snow? We'll get ready and then we'll do that until lunch." Tamaki suggested. I nodded excited to finally get to play in the fluffy white stuff that was associated with Christmas. We gathered our gifts and dispersed for a short while to our rooms to get ready. I put the CD in my laptop and listened to it. He had the voice over just like I did.

_"You are so inspirational. Being around you makes me want to be a better person, so in honor of that, I found this song and it reminds me, of me and you, through the stages of being enemies, friends, and lovers."_ then started the beginning of Jim's theme or I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet. I was listening to the end of the CD when Kyoya finally got out of the shower. In fact it was ending. _"I am still painting flowers for you...I am still painting flowers for you...I am still...painting flowers for you..."_

"That is beautiful. And so are you. I kissed him intimately, and loved every minute of it. We broke it, laughed and headed out. We sledded and I even got into a snow ball fight. we pushed Tamaki in the snow and we actually acted like kids. I trusted Tamaki's staff to follow the recipe and the food was great. I commented coming back in.

"I'm cold."

"Snow will do that to you." I looked into his onyx eyes and saw nothing but pure love. After lunch which as mentioned was excellent, Hikaru asked what to do next.

"Isn't that simple? Kay's gonna sing like she said she would last night." said Haruhi who was deep into one of the books we had gotten her. Tamaki sat down smiling.

"Grown Up Christmas List?"

"Yes please,

_Do you remember me? I sat upon your knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies..._  
_Well I'm all grown up now, can you still help somehow? I'm not a child but my heart still can dream..._  
_So here's my life long wish my grown up Christmas list, not for myself but for a world in need..._  
_There'd be no more lives torn apart, and wars would never start and time would heal all hearts...every man would have a friend, and right would always win, and love would never end..._  
_This is my grown up Christmas list._

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth? MAybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth...Ooooooooohhhhhh. There'd be no more lives torn apart and wars would never start and time would heal all hearts...every man would have a friend and right would always win...and love would never end...this is my grown up Christmas list._

_This is my only lifelong wish, this is my grown up Christmas...list...oooohhh_. Tamaki struck up another familiar tune. So this is Christmas, I sang is as sweetly as I could without starting to cry myself. Then we moved towards the living room where Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Kyoya's laptop and forced me down into a seat.

"What the hell guys?"

"we need to show you this, it's our gift to you, being your first Christmas with us."

_"On the first day of Christmas the host gave to me a cup of commoners coffee"_ sang Tamaki in the video, who was playing the piano.

The next shot was the twins hugging each other trying to look seductive._ "On the second day of Christmas the host club gave to me two twins for twincest, and a cup of commoners coffee."_

_On the third day of Christmas the host club gave to me, three years of service,"_ sang Haruhi glumly sitting on a couch. _"two twins for twincest, and a cup of commoners coffee."_

_On the fourth day of Christmas the host club gave to me four fangasms,"_ sang Renge looking at Mori lustfully making me laugh out loud. _"three years of service, two twins for twincest, and a cup of commoners coffee."_

_On the fifth day of Christmas the host club gave to me, five sexy men (And Hunny)_" Hunny raised his hand hoping to be noticed though the rest of the hosts didn't. _Four fangasms, three years of service, two twins for twincest, and a cup of commoner's coffee."_

_On the sixth day of Christmas the host club gave to me,_" Closeup to Kyoya sitting at a table with a bottle of pills and a glass of water, and angrily sang _"six pills for migraines' five sexy men! (and Hunny?) four fangasms three years of service! two twins for twincest, and a cup of commoners coffee."_ Oh god. Tamaki was starting to get hyper.

_On the seventh day of Christmas the host club gave to me, seven shots of vodka,"_ sang Ranka cheerfully to the camera, Kyoya angrily spat out his line. _"six pills for migraines, five sexy men (AND HUNNY!), four fangasms, three years of service, two twins for twincest, and a WOOO! YEAH COFFEE!_" yelled Tamaki now completely hyper.

_On the eighth day of Christmas the host club gave to me, eight wounded sparrows, seven shots of vodka,"_ Ranka offered a cup to Kyoya, who in the next shot was mumbling through the taking of pills. _"five sexy men! (AND HUNNY!), four fangasms, three years of service, two twins for twincest, COMMONER'S COFFEE! COMMONER'S COFFEE_" Tamaki was now jumping and the twins were wrapping him with Christmas ribbon.

_On the ninth day of Christmas the host club gave to me, nine words for Mori. Yeah, eight wounded sparrows, seven shots of vodka_, (Kyoya takes a shot), (now he's gulping water for his pills.), _five SEXY MEN! (GRRRR!HISSSSS!) four fangasms, three years of service, two twins for twincest, and OOOOOH YEAHHH! LOOK AT ME, I'm an inchworm!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas the host club gave to me, ten cakes for Hunny, nine words for Mori Hi. eight wounded sparrows, seven shots of vodka!,"_ the were now being poured straight into his mouth, _"hahaha..., five sexy men! (and Hunny), four fangasms three years of service and bubbles...they're my bubbles._" Tamaki pointed at a bottle of bubbles on the Christmas tree.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas the host club gave to me, eleven peels for slippi-AH!, ten cakes for Hunny, nine words for Mori, eight wounded sparrows, seven shots of vodka!"_ they linked at the elbows and took a shot, which maybe is why he passes out in the next scene thingy. _"...five SEXY men! ( amd Hunny!), four fangasms, three years of service, two twins for twincest, AAAAAAIIIIIIAAAAAAHHHH WILLLLL!_" Great. Now he's spinning around.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas the host club gave to me 12 girls for hosting,"_ one girl that apparently was actually Ranka, put up his hairy unshaved legs freaking out one of the girls. _"AH! Who are you?"_ Ranka ran, slipped on a banana peel for the 11th day, stole Hunny's cakes _"GRRRRRR!"_ to which Mori tried to calm a homicidal Hunny by yelling with a terrified look on his face, _"Mitzkuni! NO! Wait!"_ then the fake bird caught on fire, _"Oh my god! OH MY GOD NO!"_ the twins yelled._ "Yeah! BEST BIRD EVER!"_ Kyoya passed out on the table from taking too many shots, and Ranka still going strong. _"FIVE SEXY MEN!_" then there was Renge throwing a fit. **_"NO! IT'S ALL WRONG!"_** then to the twins. _"Screw this crap, and CUP OF COMMONER'S COFFEE! Yeah! Bring on the_ eggnog!(that was the twins)..._WOO_!(Ranka)_ NO!_ (Haruhi) " Merry Christmas KAY!" they all started waving then the camera turned off.

"...What the hell did I just watch?" we laughed and I got up to go grab something from the room bumping into Kyoya of course in the doorway." Tamaki and Haruhi had gone in the other direction and were also in a doorway. Kyoya looked up.

"Notice something?" there was mistletoe hanging in both doorways. Tamaki and Haruhi blushed furiously.

"Come on you guys kiss!" Tamaki was trying to make up excuses, but Haruhi rolled her eyes and said fine, getting up on her toes and planting one right on the boss, who at the touch gladly joined chuckled lifted my chin, and lowered his lips onto mine, in the sweetest kiss, with the most love and passion there was. A perfect ending to an almost fairytale Christmas. But then again, you never know with the host club.


End file.
